The Future isn't always set in stone
by miguelnuva
Summary: After the defeat of Chaos Serena and the other scouts must face an time bending enemy, a new trainer and new allies but this new friend may single handily change what the scouts have worked so hard to create. Serena/Future Trunks Goten x Raye
1. NeoTitan

Crystal Tokyo was a peaceful place to live ever since the black moon clan was defeated. But just as one evil seemed to end another arose. Neo-Queen Serenity thought to her self about how the Neo-Titan could have been stopped so long ago. Hero only hope was to send her only daughter back in time to try and prevent the Neo-Titan from ever emerging.

"My Queen he's here"said Neo -Mars. "Alright let's hope this works." responded the Neo-Queen. On the other side of the city Neo- King Endymion and the rest of the Neo-inners scout were readying themselfs for the Neo-Titan to enter Crystal Tokyo's new barrier. The wait was not a long one. "Are Mars and Saturn with Rini and the Queen? Asked Endymion.

"Yes King Endymion." replied Neo Venus. "Here he comes." cried Neo-Mercury. The Neo-Titan had Gold spiky hair and green angry eyes. "Well hello Neo-King Endymion." "Leave here now Titan." "Now why would I leave here with out getting what I want." "There's nothing here for you Titan so leave my city." "Oh when did the King get so high and mighty." "I wont's tell you again Titan leave now or be destroyed." "You and the scouts couldn't kill a housefly how do you expect to kill a Super Sayian." "You know what King choke on this."

"Burning Storm!" The Neo Titan then knocked out the King and inner scouts and preceded to the main palace. "Serenity I'm home." "Neo-Titan what do you want." "What do you think I came for. The Neo-Titan then walked up to Serenity and whispered to her. "Our daughter, Queen." As if someone was watching the events like a Tv show the scene in the palace was placed on hold.

A man stood up about 6'3 250lbs with a blue scythe, white shirt, white slacks with a black hood, black cape, black gloves and matching black boots. He was talking to Sailor Pluto at the moment. "So you came here big sister to beg me for help instead of helping them fight Pluto?" "If I was there it would have not maid a difference he has ascended way beyond Super Sayian at this point in time." "SO what do you want me to do about it sister?" "Crono you are the master of time and space you have to take care of the Super Sayian." "Sister you know I can't interfere but I can send my followers back in time to test him." "No you need to send BIAC into the past not only to stop him but to protect Small Lady." "I'll think about sending BIAC back in time." "You'd better because if you don't Crystal Tokyo is doomed." "But you Queen loves him not your King." "Crono if she believes he is the father of small lady she will act on behalf of her daughter not her heart." "You'd better hope so because these Super Sayians get what they won't and even time bending can't stop them some times.


	2. New Super Saiyan in town

**Hi everyone I'm back with chapter 2 of what I think is a great story but I hope you guys like it. Any way this is set the summer after Chaos's defeat and for the DBZ guys it's future Trunks's timeline but Goten was born right after Goku died. I hope you enjoy and please Review. **

**I don't own DBZ or SM because if I did their would be crossovers.**

**Chapter 2: New Super Sayian in Town**

Serena was enjoying her summer vacation and with no new enemy it was a good one plus Darrien would return home tonight and her birthday was coming up in 2 in half weeks. Serena was about to pick up the phone and call her friends when she got a vision from her mother. "Mom" asked the confused sailor scout? "Yes Serena it's me and I have a lot to tell you in a short amount of time" said the former Queen. "What is it mom?" "Well first you have a old and new enemy on the way here."

"What,Who." "Chaos has survived your fight and it wants you to be it's new host." "Why Chaos, out of all the Villains why the most powerful" cried Serena. "So who's the new guy Mom." "His name is Broly and He's a Legendary Super Saiyan, he will be your most powerful challenge ever and at your current power level you and the rest of the scouts wouldn't last 10min against him." "What's a super sayian?" "Luna will explain it to you later because I'm running out of time." "Now some good news is that your sailor powers are going to be boosted."

"As Enternal Sailor Moon have the inners scouts power up this new brooch and you'll transform into Sailor Cosmos." "Yes that's just what I need to defeat chaos." "Serena you also need to train under this great Moon Master." "A moon master here on Earth can I even trust him?" "Yes he is a great demon." Queen Serenity was then cut off by her daughter. "A Demon!" "Serena like I said Luna will explain everything latter." "Now this bit of info may throw you off a little." "If it is any like what you told me I'll be just fine with it," "Your Daughter Rini needs to be born now Serena." "Your joking right mom?" "I wish I was Serena but when have I ever came to you telling you jokes." "Mom I'm 16 going on 17 in 2 weeks and Darrien is just getting back from his summer vacation we can't have a baby right now."

"Serena the timeline is starting to shift and the only thing I Know is Rini is still your daughter as for the father it's difficult to say." "Mom what about Crystal Tokyo and if I get pregnant how will I fight these new enemy's?" That won't be here for another year first off and there is a secret area on Earth where you can get a year of training in a day with only aging that day and you can increase the gravity in the room, your Moon Master will show it to you." "I have to go now my Daughter and Happy Birthday since I won't see you then." And with that the former Queen of the Moon took her leave.

Serena was trying to soak in what she just learned but before she could she saw Rini in here Super Sailor Mini Moon form being attack by a strange beast. "Oh no Rini, MOON ENTERAL MAKE UP!" Transformed in to Sailor Moon Serena sprang into action to face the beast saving Mini Moon from what would have a most likely been the death blow. The monster looked like a cyclops but he had a horse lower body with a lizard tail. He was all violet expect for his all pure red eyes. "You okay Mini Moon". "Serena it's you, you have to leave now before this thing kills you" said a scared Rini. "Rini I can't run and leave you, a mother's job is to protect her young remember" said Sailor Moon in a playful tone. "Now you run and get out of here for me okay." "I'm not going to sit here and watch you commit suicide because then were both dead any way." "Yes Neo-Queen Serenity it would be bad if

I killed you right now wouldn't it." "You can talk and how do you know I'm Neo-Queen." "Yes I can talk and I;m going to gobble both of you up." Sailor Moon and Mini Moon prepared to fight the beat but all their attacks were useless and they were about to be killed. But before the monster could get the death blow on Sailor Moon she was saved by not Tuxedo Mask but a boy in a Black tanktop with black pants. He also had a sword with him and his hair was golden spiky and he had green eyes. "Ah so this is the small power I've been sensing here.

"Um Mister I don't know who you are but this guy is very strong you should get out of here. The cyclops then took it upon himself to attack the boy but was cut up into pieces and then blasted like a certain you know who. "How did you do that"asked Sailor Moon? "It was easy, but I have to go now see you around meatball head." The boy then took off into the air and sped into the distance. "The nerve only Darrien can call me that." "Come on Rini we need to go talk to Luna and clean you up." "Alright" said Mini Moon. As Serena and Rini powered down they headed home so Serena could get her answers from Luna. On the Other side of the city The golden haired hero was having the time of his life. _I can't believe it's so peaceful here, and to think I didn't want to come at first. _Trunks and his roommate

Goten had been living in their place for a month now and the best thing about it was it was a whole new planet that spoke the same language they did. At first they had found it by accident but then after convincing their Mothers to let them pioneer they were able to move their. "Yo G-man I'm back" said Trunks. "See any hot babes while you were out while your were out" asked Goten? "Just one and guess who it was." "I give up tell me." "You didn't even try, oh well I seen this Sailor Moon we've been hearing about and she's more beautiful in person." "Trunks I bet she has like a million Boyfriends as hot as she is so don't set your hopes to high dude and don't show off you know what."

"Do you think I would show off the Super Saiyan form just to get with a girl you idiot." "So any way did you meet any one today. "Yeah this one girl named Mina, I'm going to this party she's having or help throwing at this temple want to come with" asked Goten? "Sure thing I need to meet more people here." "Okay this is going to be fun" and Goten went of to get ready.

"Serena don't you think the other's should know first" said Rini. "No, I think you and I are the only one's in danger." " Besides I need to know about this Moon Master." "Luna can you come here please." "What is it Serena" said a tried looking Luna. "Luna I want to know about a great demon on the moon and a Legendary Super Saiyan that my mother has told me about." "So your mother thinks your ready then, very well." "Serena this Master is your Moon Father" said Luna. "My what Luna." "I don't know much about the Moon King, but I do know that he drove the dark kingdom away many times single handily and he even killed their King." "So I take it he was very powerful" said Rini. "He was and still is the most powerful demon, he was so powerful that he locked you demon powers before you were even born but, but even he can't live forever."

"Is he going to live long enough to teach me" asked a worried Serena? "Oh of course, he still has 50 or 60 good years left in him Serena." "Now tell me about the Super Saiyans." "We'll the last Super saiyan died a long time ago but there may be one left alive." "Rini and I saw some one powerful today by the way Luna." "What how powerful" said Luna. "He was powerful enough to take out a monster Serena and I couldn't even touch." Rini added. "Did he have Green eyes and Golden hair?" "Yeah you just described him perfectly." "Serena stay away from these saiyans" said Luna. "Why, what's wrong with them" asked Serena? "These saiyans are ruthless and always get want they want and as super saiyans that is increased and I don't want you to get hurt Serena." I'll be okay Luna you don't have to worry about me" said Serena. "Now Rini we have to get ready for Darrien's coming home party."

"Darrien's coming home yeah." As Serena and Rini got changed into kimonos, Serena's was Blue with Gold trim and Rini's was pink with Gold trim.

Trunks and Goten on the other hand were dressed like normal. Trunks with his purple jacket and Goten in his dad's famous Orange and Blue Gi. On the way to the party they ran into another beast this time he was brown with a scorpion body and cobra head with cobra's for arms. Quickly powering up to Super saiyan they destroyed the beast. Goten unleashed his Kamehameha and Trunks fired his Burning attack. Both attacks fired in conjunction and destroyed the monster. "Now let's get to our party Goten." "Sure thing , I wouldn't want to keep Mina waiting on our." "When then that happen any way it looks like we have to fly if we want to make it on time thanks to our scaly friend here" said Trunks. "Alright but were powering down about a mile away from the temple alright."

"Goten live a little I know how to use the super saiyan forms." "Both of them" said Goten. "Alright I'm still working on SS2 but so are you ans it looks like SS1 is the highest will ever need here." "Trunks were waisting time let's go." "Fine were going." "Kill them now Crono before it's to late" said Pluto. "Time Stop" said Crono. "I'm still testing them sister. Crono then pulled out Freeza and Cooler out of time and sent them after Trunks and Goten. "Time start." "Let's see the Super Saiyans deal with that." "Sen the Brain interactive construct and they would have been dead by now don't keep testing the power of young Super Saiyans" said Sailor Pluto. "No you wait sister." Crono then thought to himself. _His Destiny is sealed_

**Well there goes chapter 2 for you and in Chapter 3 Darrien is back and just in time to fight the Kold brothers but Trunks and Goten may want to step in and Serena meets Trunks this time untransformed and Serena's father/master is introduced and he is not a OC so any one that can guess him can say but you'll have to wait for Chapter 3 to find out his identity and the Neo-Titan is going to start tracking Rini like they did in Sailor Moon R. In till Next time **

**Please Review**


	3. Love at first Fight

**Hey everyone I'm back and I lied I went into writing this chapter and forgot to introduce Serena's father so I'll let you guess a little more. Also The Kold Brothers won't fight like I said but the Titan is going to send things stronger than a Super Saiyan. So please read, review and enjoy.**

**I don't own SM or DBZ because if I they'd be totally different.**

Crystal Tokyo was almost leveled in just an 1hr from the Neo-Titan's arrival. The Titan was in

the throne room siting in Neo-King Endymion's chair. "Serenity where is are daughter, I

think it's time she learned the truth. "It's to late for that Titan she's already safe in a place

you can't touch her." said Neo-Queen Serenity. "Serenity I already know she's in the past

and I already know how to find her." The Neo-Titan then pulled out 7 colored seeds and

planted them in the ground. "What are you doing"? Asked a now scared Serenity. Just then

a Black, Blue, Red, Pink ,Yellow, Green, and White Saibamen popped out of the ground.

"Serenity meet my Saibarangers." "They'll go back in time and bring are daughter to me, no

better yet Saiba rangers make her cry." "She has the power to break time dimensions and

when she does that I use instant transmission to find her." "No, are you mad Titan leave

Rini alone." said Serenity. "No mad is what you did to me, and now you shall have front row

seat for the end of your friends my queen." Back in the 20th Century Trunks and Goten had

arrived at the party. Goten than found a blonde haired girl with blue eyes. _That must be _

_Mina. Thought Trunks. _Trunks looked around the place and noticed he and Goten were the

only guys there. Figures, I mean it was Goten that invited me here. All the girls were nice to

Trunks though and he was talking with one named Raye. Trunks was about to leave when

he seen Serena walk through the door. She was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. "Hey Raye who's that?" asked Trunks. "Oh thats Serena and her little cousin Rini."

"She's Darien's girlfriend." "Oh so when is Darien suppose to get here?" asked Trunks. "He

should be here in a little while, go introduce yourself Trunks." said Raye. "Okay I will." said the saiyan prince. Trunks walked up to Serena and noticed how her and her cousin had huge power levels for humans. They look just like Sailor Moon and Mini Moon. Oh kami thats because they are Sailor Moon and Mini Moon. This is going to be fun. _Meanwhile the Saiba rangers had landed on the other side of the city and Frezza and Cooler were just getting orders from Crono to not interfere with their mission. Trunks kept going over in his mind how he was going to talk to Serena but nothing sounded right. When he finally got to her it was like his saiyan side kicked in. _what the heck just happened to me. It's like my mating overdrive just kicked in. Serena on the other hand had seen Trunks look like he was coming over so she went to introduce herself. "Hey stranger haven't see you here before." said Serena. "Oh, hi I'm Trunks, my friend and I just moved here." "Are you one of Darien's friends fro America?" "No, that girl Mina invited my friend Goten and he invited me and here I am." "Oh thats nice of you, so how long are you going to be here." Trunks couldn't answer because Rini them screamed out "It's Darien." Everyone looked up and there he was right on time. Darien price of Earth and all he could do was smile. He knew there was going to be a coming home party

but his friends had out done themselves. Everyone around him was telling him welcome home but then he noticed the one he had been wanting to see all trip. He saw his beloved Serena. She hadn't changed at all but to him she was more beautiful than ever before. Darien gave Rini her hug and then headed over to Serena. Trunks on the other hand was feeling very different. He had know that Serena wasn't single but something was telling him that he needed to defend his territory. "Goten I'm heading out for some fresh air, I'll be right back." said Trunks. "Hey I'll come with you said Goten." Trunks continued to think to himself why he couldn't stand to see Serena and Darien kiss back at the party. _Oh well. He thought. _Back at the party the group was having fun expect Mina who's new super hottie bailed on her but they were attacked. "Give Small Lady of Crystal Tokyo and we won't have to kill you." said Saiba red. "Who the heck are you?" asked Serena. "Yeah and what do you want with me?" asked Rini. "Well the new king of Crystal Tokyo wants you back, why we don't know." said Saiba white. "Are you saying that Diamond has taken over Crystal Tokyo?" asked Lita. "Diamond, that fool couldn't touch are master if he had 1000 sailor

scouts with him and the entire negaverse." said Saiba black. "No your talking about the Neo-Titan." said Rini. "The Neo what." said Serena. "No more talking you come with us now or die Small Lady." said Saiba Green. Goten and Trunks could feel everything that was going on. "Dude I can feel huge power levels that way." said Goten. "Are you sure Goten thats back at the party." said Trunks. Trunks open a capsule and changed into his saiyan armor and put on his sword and Turned into a Super Saiyan. Goten then turned into the Great Saiyman (Same as Gohan's with the turban and black sunglasses but with light blue instead of a green over shirt.) The two then blasted back to the party. Meanwhile The Saibarangers and the sailor scouts plus Tuxedo Mask were battling it out.

"Moon Enteral power" said Serena.

"Super Moon crisis power." said Rini.

"Mercury Crystal power." said Amy.

"Mars Crystal Power." said Raye.

"Jupiter Crystal Power." said Lita.

"Venus Crystal Power." said Mina. The Sailor Scouts stood transformed along with Tuxedo Mask. "So this is how you all chose to die." said Saiba blue. "Actually it's you who's going to die." said Sailor Mars. Sailor Moon and Mini Moon to the stage. "On behave of Love." said Sailor Moon. "And on behave of Justice." said Mini Moon. "I am Sailor Moon." "And I am Sailor

Mini Moon." "And on behave of the moon, we shall punish you." said the moon scouts. "We shall also punish you, were the Sailor Scouts." The Saibarangers began to clap. "This never gets old." said Saiba pink. "Can we finish them off already." said Saiba yellow. "Saibarangers move out." said Saiba red. The Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask put up a good fight but the saibarangers were beyond what the could take. Luna, Artemis, and Diana could only watch as the girls and Darien were about to be killed. Saiba White was having to much fun as was about to kill Mini Moon when she was saved by Trunks and Goten. "It's you again." said Mini Moon. "Yeah it's me again, you don't mind I brought a friend do you." said SS Trunks. The Great Saiyaman landed next to everyone. "Evil doers be where because where ever you go I'll be there." "I am the guardian of the city, the defender of justice and the righter of wrong." "i am the Great Saiyaman." _Man that was cool. Thought Saiyaman. _"That guy is just as funny as meatball head." said Sailor Mars. "I don't know it's kinda cute." said Sailor Venus. Trunks and Goten than had a thought conversion. _"Hey dude it's them." said Goten. "Yeah and that guy must be Darien." said Trunks. "Well these guys look like their no push overs we better give them a show." said Goten. _Saiyaman turned Super Saiyan blowing his turban and cape off. "Now let's jumped." said SS Trunks. The two teens began powering up and transformed into Super Saiyan 2. The two saiyans hair stood up more, spiked more and lightning striked around their auras. "Yeah this feels nice." said Trunks. "Dude we have

to do this form more often." said Goten. "What did you just do?" asked Sailor Moon. "It's Super Saiyan 2." said SS2 Trunks. Luna and Artemis were shocked. Not only were the saiyans stronger than they expected but they were nice almost the opposite of what she was told about them. "What their's a Super Saiyan 2?" asked Artemis. _"Hey the cats can talk and they know about Super Saiyans." said Goten. "We'll deal with all that later but now let's take the saibamen. _Trunks and Saiyaman sprang into action and were battling even with the saibarangers. "The master is calling us back saibarangers." said Saiba red. "Super Saiyans you have not one the battle only the first round." said Saiba white. "We'll be back soon and we'll have Small Lady." said Saiba black. "Saibarangers move out." said Saiba red. The saibarangers then teleported back to the future. "Wow all that powering up and for nothing." said Saiyaman as he put his turban and cape back on. "Thanks for helping us again." said Mini Moon. "No biggie we were just in the neibhor hood." said SS2 Trunks who powered down to his regular FPSS form. Saiyman and Trunks were about to leave when Trunks stopped. "One more thing." said Trunks. He then ran over and kissed Sailor Moon on the cheek before he ran and took to the air. The Sailor Scout blushed as the two heroes were gone. "What was that all about." said Goten. Goten were like celbes to them right now why not enjoy these Super Saiyan powers we were blessed with." said Trunks. "Oh well as long as you don't use those powers to break her a Darien up." said Goten. "Hey do you think Sailor Venus likes the Great Saiyaman?" asked Goten. "If she likes him half as much as Mina was over Goten at the party he'll be fine." said Trunks. "By the way Goten, your and idiot." said Trunks. The two just laughed at that and started to play fight. Goten and Trunks knew Goten was playing about Trunks breaking up Serena and Darien but the

thought had crossed Trunks mind. "But seriously Trunks I think Mina likes me what should I do?" asked Goten. "You Moron where would you be without me?" said Trunks. Back at th temple everyone was saying their goodbyes and Serena and Rini decided to spend the night at Darien's apartment. The Kold Brothers on the other hand had just met up with their new friend Brainiack. "Crono has sent me to help you kill the super saiyans." said Bariniack. He looked just like a giant blue cell in his first stage. "If you two are scared I'll kill him my self." said Brainiack. "No offense BAIC but you can't beat them in at your current power level. "I am the Barin interactive construct, no matter my power my intelligence remains intact, don't under estimate me." With that said the Kold Brothers and Brainiack went about their mission. "Do you see Crono how powerful the super saiyans are." said Sailor Pluto. "Big sister in all due respect why don't you go get the outer scouts to help you if you don't like how I'm opertaitng." said Crono. "Fine I will." said Sailor Pluto. The two time siblings were getting ready to make their move and so was the Neo-Titan. "You said you were defeated by Super Saiyans?" said the Titan. "Yes master, what do we do now?" asked Saiba red. "We wait saibarangers, we wait." said The Neo-Titan

**Woah chpater 3 down. Okay so in the next chapter Serena's master will appear but he won't train her intill to second arc of my story and secrets will be revealed. Thanks everyone who reviewed and the more reviews I get the faster chapter 4 will get up because I already have it written I'm just have to type and proof read it. Also I thinking of having Goten look for his twin sister in this story so let me know what you think of it and intill next time. See yeah later and please read and review.**


	4. master, outers and saiyans

**Hey everyone I'm back. This was one of my first filler chapters but I don't think anyone else will call it that but then again maybe it is. A little more romance and not some much action but as for Serena and Darien's relationship falling apart so fast I know it would take time but I kinda messed my push for time when I wrote chapter 2. Any way enjoy and I will space this chapter better. **

**I don't own SM or DBZ because if I they'd be totally different.**

It had been a couple of weeks since the supers saiyans landed on earth and Serena couldn't wait for her birthday. She also couldn't stop thinking about that kiss or the talk Sailor Moon had with the Super Saiyan.

_Flashback_

Enternal Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon were in trouble now. Not only had another monster attacked them but the other scouts and and Darien were no where to be found. Just as the finishing blow was about to be put on Sailor Moon a golden teen stepped in. "You should really be more careful Bunny." said The Super Saiyan. "It's you again." said Sailor Moon. The super saiyan quickly got rid of the monster and looked to see if the girls were okay. Mini Moon told the saiyan thank you but Sailor Moon stayed a little longer. "Hi we never had a formal meeting." said Sailor Moon. "I'm Sailor Moon what's your name? Asked the sailor scout. "Well I can't tell you my real name so just call me the Gold Fighter and my friend is the Great Saiyaman." said the gold fighter. "Okay so why are you hear?" asked Sailor Moon. She thought that the golden hero might get mad at all the questions but he just smiled. "I'm just passing through and saw a pretty face and her pretty side kick and had to help." said the gold fighter. This caused Sailor Moon to blush and when she realized what was happing next she almost screamed. The Gold fighter had her in the air but his touch was so nice she didn't mind. The two flue around for a couple of minuets before he returned her to where he picked her up from. "Just remember I'll always be there to protect you Sailor Moon." said the gold fighter. "Well let me give you something for your troubles." said Sailor Moon. She then got on her tiptoes and kissed her hero on the cheek. She saw the young hero blush and then he blasted off into the sky.

_End Flashback_

Serena had begun to question her and Darien's relationship because it seemed like he wasn't interested in her anymore. Serena was deep in thought when she got a visitor. "What's up Rena." said Trunks. "Oh hey whats up." said Serena looking at Trunks' ice cream. He noticed she was eyeballing it and offered it to her to which she gladly accepted. "So wheres the mini you." said Trunks. "Who Rini?" asked Serena. "Yeah she's always with you so I get kinda of worried when she's not with you." said Trunks in a joking manner. "Ah thats so sweet of you but she's only in the arcade." said Serena. "So what do you think of Sailor Moon and the Gold Fighter." said Trunks. "What about them." said Serena. "Well people say they have something together because he always saves her." said Trunks. "Well if I was Sailor Moon if the Gold Fighter had feelings for her he should come out and say, girls like things like that."said Serena. "Well I'd love to jet but I got some shopping to do see yeah later ." said Trunks. "Bye Trunks." said Serena. _What a nice guy. Thought Serena. He's not that bad looking either wait what am I thinking I have a boyfriend get those thoughts of Trunks out of your head girl. _Just as Serena was thinking though she barely had enough time to dodge a green wipe like blade from cutting her. "Come on Sailor Moon surely you can do better than that." "Hey do you know I'm Sailor Moon." said Serena. I know a lot of things now transform or be destroyed."

"MOON ENTERNAL POWER!" said Serena. Lucky everyone in the mall was running and couldn't see the Transformation because Sailor Moon stood ready to fight her attacker increased his speed to where she could barely block his attacks.

Trunks was getting gifts for Rini and Serena and decided on a teddy bear for Rini and a locket for Serena. So does she like me or not. Thought Trunks. Dummy she told you out her mouth if you come out with it she might go out on a date with you. But what about her a Darien. Trunks's thoughts were cut of by some one screaming Super Moon Crisis Power. Why would Rini need to transform in hear. Thought Trunks. Trunks rushed over to see some new enemy attacking Sailor Moon and now Min Moon wasn't doing so much better.

Trunks quickly opened a capsule and pulled out his sword and turned in to an Ascended Super Saiyan. Trunks quickly crossed swords with the attacker cutting off what might have been a fatal blow had he not stopped it. "Its you, The Gold Fighter." said Sailor Moon. "I told you I wouldn't let anything happen to you." said Ascended SS Trunks. "Whats wrong you'll pick on a couple of girls but won't fight me." said SS trunks.

"Your stronger than you were last time I saw you." The attacker put his sword away and started walking away. "Sailor Moon when your ready I'll come back to you and start your training." "Who are you? Asked SS Trunks.

"I'm the Moon Master or better know as Lord Sesshomaru and with that he disappeared. _Moon Master that person was my father. Thought Serena. _Trunks on the other hand powered down to a regular Super Saiyan and looked and Sailor Moon and Mini Moon.

"You have a lot of explaining to do Super Saiyan Trunks." said Sailor Moon. "So do you two Serena and Rini." said SS Trunks. "How did you find out." said Sailor Moon. "Serena you idiot you called him Super Saiyan Trunks." said Mini Moon.

"Alright will explain everything but can we call a meeting at Raye's temple." said Serena. "Sure thing."said Trunks. As Serena maid some calls she didn't notice Rini climb on Trunks's back as the two trouble makers were smiling. "Okay I'll call Darien and then he can." Serena was cut of by SS Trunks picking her up bridal style and took off into the air. AT first Serena was scared but then she calmed down. "Come on Rena this is Rini's first time flying and she's enjoying it." said SS Trunks. "You've done this before and didn't bring me." said Rini. "Sorry about that Rini." said SS Trunks. "So is Goten as strong as you are?" asked Rini. Trunks landed at the temple grounds and powered down to normal.

"Were about the same but I can stay Super Saiyan as long as I want and he's still mastering it." said Trunks. "Speak of the devil." said Trunks. Just then Goten and Mina came walking up. "So whats this emergency meeting about that needed us to attend." said Goten. Amy , Raye, Lita and Darien had now also joined the group. "Goten they know." said Trunks. "Know what." said Goten. "Let's transform and get this over with Goten."said Trunks. "You didn't." said Goten. "I had no choice." said Trunks. "You block head you tell me don't do anything stupid and then here you go doing that." said Goten.

"Well they know now so are we going to do this or what." yelled Trunks. "Yes sir." said Goten. The demi-saiyans looked over at the confused scouts and began to power up witch drew attention.

Meanwhile Sailor Pluto had called the Outer Scouts. Amara, Michelle and Hotaru gathered around Trista and began to hear what the time guardian had to say. "The Titan has already gained power and the princess is starting to fall in love with him." said Trista. "So you want us to go kill this Neo-Titan then." said Amara. "To save the future yes." said Trista. "Outer Scouts go." said the Outers in unison.

Goten and Trunks stood in their Super Saiyan forms with the scouts and Darien looking at them shocked and Mina was the first to speak. "So your the great saiyaman and a super saiyan." said Mina. "Mina shut up." said Raye. "It's okay we all ready know your Sailor Scouts." said Trunks. Everyone turned to look at Serena. "What I mean it was obvious it was you girls." said Goten. "No one ever put two and two together." said Trunks. The girls all shook their heads no with caused Goten and Trunks to fall anime style. "Pluto deadly scream." said Sailor Pluto. Trunks and Goten barely had time to dodge as the attack came towards them. "Who the heck are you?" asked SS Trunks. "Normally we'd introduce ourselves but we came to destroy you two as soon as possible." said Sailor Uranus.

"Friends of yours?" asked SS Trunks. Serena nodded her head. "We came to destroy you and keep the future safe." said Sailor Neptune. "World Shaking." said Sailor Uranus. "Deep Submerge." said Sailor Neptune. Goten and Trunks just powered up and bot attacks were swatted away. "Pluto why are you attacking Goten and Trunks they have pure hearts." said Rini. "Pure evil small lady."said Sailor Pluto. "It's okay Rini you tried." said SS Trunks. "Trunks are you and Goten going to fight the Outer Scouts? Asked Rini. "I guess we have to if they won't leave us alone." said Goten.

"Moon Enternal Power"! Said Serena.

"Mercury Crystal Power!" said Amy.

"Mars Crystal Power!" said Raye.

"Jupiter Crystal Power!" said Lita.'

"Venus Crystal Power!" said Mina.

The Inner Scouts and Sailor Moon stood in front of Goten and Trunks not letting the outers pass. "If you want to fight them you'll have to fight all of us." said Sailor Moon. "Princess don't do this your emotions blind you." said Sailor Pluto. "We should go now were not here to battle our fellow scouts." said Sailor Saturn. Neptune and Uranus shook their heads yes and started walking away with Sailor Saturn and a defeated Pluto followed her teammates.

Everyone then powered down and Trunks looked at Serena. "So why did they call you princess?" asked Trunks. "Serena is Princess of the moon from 1,000 years ago and she and I are going to rule a second kingdom here on Earth eventually." said Darien. Everyone turned to look at Darien in a shocked expression. "What they know everything else how come I couldn't say that." said Darien. "So where do you fit in that?" asked Goten. "I was the prince of Earth 1,000 years ago." said Darien. "So Serena's a princess then." said Trunks. "By the way, where do you get your saiyan blood from Goten and Trunks?" asked Luna. "I'm the son of a saiyan named Kakarrot and Trunks is the son of Prince Vegeta. "So Trunks is the current prince of saiyans then." said Artemis. "Yep thats me." said Trunks. "Hey Darien I'm a price too maybe I could marry Serena and rule on Earth." said Trunks.

"Thats not even funny!" Screamed Darien. "Take a chill pill Price Darien." said Trunks. The scouts all laughed at Darien and Trunks's fight and in till Rini noticed how late it was. "Serena if were not back home soon were going to be in trouble." said Rini. "Don't worry I'll take you home in my car." said Darien. When Darien turned around though Trunks already had Serena bridal style and Rini on his back and took off into the air. _That Super Saiyan could be trouble for Serena and I. Thought Darien. Na h don't think like that she loves you and you know it. _

Trunks had dropped Serena and Rini off at home and was about to take off. "Now don't forget my birthday Trunks or I'll be mad at you." said Rini. "Don't worry I don't forget dates." said Trunks. "Bye Trunks." said Serena. "Bye Princess." said Trunks as he took of into the air. Serena was about to go get something to eat when Queen Selenity payed here another visit. "So I see you like the super saiyan." said Selenity. "Mom your back I saw Dad today." said Serena. "You did, I told him you weren't ready to began your training yet." said Selenity. "Mom is Trunks Rini's dad? Asked Serena. "What makes you think its him?" Asked Selenity. "He said he was a saiyan prince and Dad said he's seen him before." said Serena. "Trunks is the one my daughter but do you love him?" asked Selenity. Serena blushed. "Yes I do." said Serena. "My time is running short my daughter but remember follow you heart and tell your price everything." said Selenity. The Queen then left a smiling Serena who then ate her dinner and then went to bed.

"That girl could kill us if she ascends to Super Saiyan." said Freeza. "Thats why we won't let her." said Cooler. "Alright you two go kill them all and I'll go prepare for Broly and Chaos for with them we'll be invincible. Said Brainiack

**Okay kind of rushed the end but thats that. Sorry it took so long but I've been on punishment. Any way in the next chapter its Serena and Rini's birthday and our heroes meet Crono. Also I have up chapter 15 done and then arc completed so the more reviews the faster I can try and get this up. Also yes I know Rini is born on Serena's birthday I will fix that and Trunks looks like how he does in free the future and Goten looks like how Gohan did in the buu saga for anyone that wanted to know. Any way in till next time.**


	5. Happy BirthDay

**Hey everyone I'm back from my punishment with another chapter. Today is the double birthday and the last chapter before I start the final battle of this arc. Also at the end of the chapter I had trouble wording it right but I think I have it. I don't own SM, DBZ or Inuyasha because if I did they would still be going.**

Serena woke up Friday Morning and heard playing coming from down stairs. "Happy Birthday Serena." said Sammy. "Thanks Sammy." said Serena. "Oh Serena your up, Trunks is here and Happy Birthday." said Rini. "Happy Birthday to you to Rini."said Serena. "What do you mean Trunks is here?" asked Serena. "What I said, geese Serena your such an airhead." said Rini.

Trunks was waiting down stairs for Serena and Rini to come down and he started thinking to himself. _Darien is the prince of Earth and Serena is the princess of the moon. Their destiny has already been set in stone so is it possible Rini is their daughter from the future? I know Serena said she was her cousin but their ki energy matches to much for them to not be mother and daughter. This puzzle just gets more and more confusing. Thought Trunks_ "Hey Trunks, Serena will be down in a little while." said Rini. "Oh hey Rini." said Trunks. _Rini's energy is too high to be just human. She can't be Darien's daughter she has to be something else. Thought Trunks. _"Hey Trunks I was hoping you could help me with a little problem?" asked Rini. "Sure what's up?" asked Trunks. "Well I told you about the Neo-Titan but what scares me is that he's a very powerful Super Saiyan." said Rini. "Well what does he look like?" asked Trunks. "Sometimes he's very bulky and sometimes he's really fast with long hair and no eyebrows." said Rini.

Trunks frowned. "Rini you know how strong Goten and I are right?" asked Trunks. "Yeah I'm sure that you two could beat the Neo-Titan in like 3 minutes." said Rini. "No you overestimate us little one." said Trunks. "The Neo-Titan is at a level we call Super Saiyan 3 and Goten and I can only turn into Super Saiyan 2." said Trunks. "But if you work together you two can stop him right?" asked Rini. "I'm sorry little one but it would take seven Super Saiyan twos just to battle one Super Saiyan 3 let alone beat it, it's the most powerful form of Super Saiyan we know of right now." said Trunks. "Oh I understand." said Rini tears forming in her eyes. "Hey cheer up if that guy comes here Goten and I have a secret move that a Super Saiyan 3 can't even stand up to." said Trunks. Rini put a smile on and Trunks turned to see Serena coming down stairs.

Serena was wearing a pink tank top with white slacks and black sandals. Trunks how to do everything he could to not stare at her. "I would have gone to the beach but I didn't know if you two had a ride or not." said Trunks. "Cool I wanted to take the express route." said Rini. Trunks smiled at the little girl before looking at Serena who was staring at his butt. Trunks turned to see if their was anything on his pants and but there was nothing but his tail. "Oh hey tail." said Trunks. "Trunks is that thing apart of you pants?" asked Serena. "Nope it's just my tail." said Trunks. "What's it do?" asked Rini. "It makes me stronger but it's also a saiyan's weakness." said Trunks. "Can I touch it?" asked Rini. Rini grabbed Trunks's tail and the demi-saiyan doubled over in pain. "Trunks what happened." asked a worried Serena. "Nothing just that when some one grabs a saiyan's tail he loses all his power.

Trunks picked Serena up bridle style and let Rini clime on his back and took off into the air. "So what's your family like Trunks?" asked Serena. "Well my mom is very smart and nice." she has blue hair like my little Sister." said Trunks. Trunks explained everything about his family and Goten's family to the two girls and then the Androids and his trips to the past. "So you the second strongest in this galaxy then?" asked Rini. "I believe so Rini, I'm second only to Gohan." said Trunks. "Yet you use your power to help people, your so nice Trunks." said Serena. "Were here!" shouted Rini. Trunks landed and let the girls go off to the changing room. For Trunks it was simple all he had to do was go behind a building and pull out his capsule locker and change into his swim trunks. Trunks's shorts were black with gold trim and Serena and Rini were matching pink bathing suits except Rini had a one piece and Serena had a two piece. Trunks noticed Goten, Mina and Amy and headed over to them. "Yo G-man you tale back too?" asked Trunks. "Yeah it is, I think it's something on this planet that maid it grow back." said Goten. "Well I want to keep mine this time so do you think we can take a chance with the moon." said Trunks. "What's wrong with the moon?" asked Serena. Trunks then told Serena about saiyans with tails and the full moon. "Well that's unfortunate Serena is at her most powerful when the moon is full." said Amy. "Well with Goten and Trunks here I guess I don't need to be at full power." said Serena "Serena you need the moonlight though could you block the moon rays with your crystal." said Goten. "That's a good idea Goten." said Amy. "Alright I'll do It tonight." said Serena. Trunks had went to help Rini build a sandcastle and then Darien Raye and Lita showed up.

"Serena I came to you house but you mom said you were already gone." said Darien. "Yeah Trunks picked me and Rini up." said Serena. "Some thing's here." said Trunks. He and Goten were in their battle gear. Trunks in his regular outfit minus the jacket and Goten in his father's Gi. Both teens turned into Super Saiyan Level 2 and the Scouts followed suit.

"Moon Enternal Power." said Serena..

"Super Moon Crisis Power." said Rini.

"Mercury Crystal Power." said Amy.

"Mars Crystal Power." said Raye.

"Jupiter Crystal Power." said Lita.

"Venus Crystal Power." said Mina.

"Ah so this is the mighty Prince Vegeta or as you like to be called in this life Trunks." said Corno. "Are you the one who is trying to kill Serena." said Trunks. "No I'm the one who has been testing you." said Crono. "What do you mean?" asked Trunks. "I've brought back two of your worst enemy's and a hole new threat to test your Super Saiyan powers." said Crono. Trunks lost his patience and lunged at Crono. "Time Stop." said Crono. Trunks was froze seconds away from Crono and the rewind ed back to where he started. "Whoa Deja Vu." said Trunks. Trunks charged Crono again but got the same result. "Time Stop." said Crono. Trunks was throne into a giant bell multiple times. "I can do this all day monkey." said Crono. Goten tried to sneak up on Crono but a crate dropped on his and Trunks's tails. The two saiyans screamed in pain as the powered down to normal. "There's no way you could be such a threat." said Crono. "Scouts I think it's time we go a step higher." said Sailor Moon.

"Mercury into Moon." said Sailor Mercury.

"Mars into Moon." said Sailor Mars.

"Jupiter in Moon." said Sailor Jupiter.

"Venus into Moon." said Sailor Venus.

"MOON COMOS POWER!" said Enternal Sailor Moon.

_What the, how can Serena be almost equal to my Super Saiyan form. Thought Trunks. _Crono just laughed at the girl. "Please miss Pris hit me will your bet shot." said Crono. "Moon Cosmos Infinity kiss." said Sailor Cosmos. (Hey she never used an attack so sorry if it's crappy.) Crono side stepped the attack and Sailor Cosmos returned to normal. "You scouts all need proper training." said Crono. Crono then took everyone back and Trunks was happy that his tail was no longer being crushed but he noticed that Goten was gone. "Hey where's Goten?" asked Trunks. "Don't worry about your friend he will be returned to you in about 24hrs." said Crono. Everyone nodded in agreement as it was their only option to seeing Goten again.

Later that day everyone sang Happy Birthday for Serena and Rini and the two opened gifts. After all the gifts were opened everyone said their goodbyes except Trunks who tucked Rini in bed. _Well it's now or never. Thought Serena. _"Trunks we need to talk." said Serena. "Yeah I have a question for you." said Trunks. This took Serena by surprise. "Rini isn't just your cousin is she?" Trunks. Serena hesitated for a moment then answered. "N she's my daughter from the future." said Serena. "I knew it her Ki single matches yours almost directly." said Trunks. "Trunks there's more, your her father." said Serena. "Wait I thought that you and Darien were a thing." said Trunks.

"We were but I don't feel that way about him any more." said Serena. "I'm in love with you." said Serena. Trunks was jumping for joy in his mind but is sayian side took over and he and Serena kissed. "Serena I love you tow, ever since I first laid eyes on you." said Trunks. Serena grabbed Trunks's tail and rubbed it causing him to purr. "Serena I want you to be my mate." said Trunks. Serena laughed at him and then the two kissed passionately and let nature run it's course.

**Well There's Chapter 5 for you. Next the final battle with the Neo-Titan** **begins and he He won't be fighting alone. The Titan is going to use One of scouts against the others and you going to have to read to find out. In till next time please read and Review.**


	6. The Return of Wicked Lady

**Well everyone this is the one you've all been waiting for the final battle of arc one is upon us. Rini comes face to face with her worst nightmare but this time she has her own Super Saiyans to battle along side her. Also Pluto revels the truth about Rini to Serena. DBZ and SM aren't owned by me because if it was do you think they would have stopped.**

Serena up the next mourning feeling better than she had in a long time. She looked at the clock and noticed it was 9:30. _Oh kami, I'm going to miss all my cartoons. _Serena hurried to run downstairs and saw Sammy, Rini and Trunks already watching tv. "Hey Serena, Mom and Dad went to the store to by stuff for dinner." said Sammy. "Oh, do you want me to make you some breakfast?" asked Serena. "Trunks already handled it." said Rini. "Yeah Serena he's cool." said Sammy. "Serena I'm going to go look for Goten he should be back today." said Trunks. "Okay, so when will I see you again?" asked Serena. "I'll be back later I told Rini and Sammy I'd take them to see Iron Man and Hulk." said Trunks. "Oh okay then." said Serena. Trunks got up and said his good byes and then ran out the house and blasted off into the sky as a Super Saiyan.

"Serena, Darien called too, he wants you to call him back as soon as you can." said Sammy. "He did, did he." said Serena. Serena went back up to her room because she had bigger things to do then call Darien. Serena pulled out her brooch and then called Sailor Pluto. Pluto appeared before Serena but she didn't have a happy look on. "Princess, what can I do for you?" asked Sailor Pluto. "Pluto I need the truth, is Darien Rini's father or is Trunks?" asked Serena. Pluto looked down in disbelieve but began to answer Serena.

"When you found out you were with child my Queen everyone was happy for you but then a Secret War broke out." said Pluto. "Instead of having you in danger yourself and your child Trunks and Goten went off to the war and ended the war within a year after their arrival." "We were all happy to hear the news but Trunks and Goten came back changed." "Changed how?" asked Serena. "They took the army they gained in the Secret Wars and attacked Crystal Tokyo." said Pluto "In order to keep small lady safe you married Prince Endymion and passed her off as his daughter to everyone but your court." "It did not take long though for the Trunks to figure out though that Rini was has and not the King's." "How did I pass Rini off.?" asked Serena. "You told Trunks that his child had died and that Rini was you and Endymion's." said Pluto. "Trunks became consumed by something during the secret war and became the." Pluto was cut off by Rini running to the room.

"Serena someone is attacking the girls and they need help." said Rini. Pluto and Serena nodded and the three girls were off. "Remember Serena your scouts powers are in lockdown you must avoid using them at all cost." said Pluto. "Serena nodded and hoped she wouldn't need them.

Even with help from Uranus, Neptune and Saturn the inner scouts and Tuxedo mask were having trouble with the Kold brothers. "Freeza I didn't think that girls could be this strong." said Cooler. "I know brother why don't we finish them off now." said Freeza. "Not so fast." "How dare you attack my friends and think your going to get away with it." Freeza and Cooler turned to look at Super Sailor Mini Moon, Super Sailor Pluto and Enternal Sailor Moon.

"On behalf of love." said Sailor Moon.

"And on behalf of justice." said Sailor Mini Moon.

"I'm Sailor Moon, and I'm Sailor Mini Moon, and on behalf of the moon."

"We will punish you, please spare me the drama I've heard it 1 thousand times but I must admit it does sound good to hear you say it." Everyone turned to look at the new figure and noticed that it was Trunks but Pluto and Mini Moon knew better. "Do you know how hard it was to tract you down my little Rabbit but I finally found you." "Trunks I thought you were looking for Goten?" asked Serena. "Did you know you were cuter when you were younger but you did fill out more in the future." "Thats not trunks that's the Neo-Titan." said Rini.

"Ah Rabbit you you told them our little secret." said Titan. The Titan the turned to Freeza and Cooler and blasted them into oblivion. "We didn't need them hear now did we." said the Titan. The Titan then became a Super Saiyan 2 and blasted Darien. "Tuxedo Mask." shouted all the Scouts. Rini tried to run with everyone but the Titan had grabbed her. "Let me go you jerk or you'll be sorry." said Mini Moon. "who's going to make me." said The Titan. "Trunks will stop you." said Mini Moon. "But Rini I am Trunks or did they not tell you." said The Titan. "Your lying." said Mini Moon. The Titan just threw her up and the air and blasted her with gold lighting.

"What are you doing to her." demanded Sailor Moon. "Just showing her the truth and taking back what was robbed from me." said the Titan. When the Titan stopped Wicked Lady stood where Rini was and floated down to him. "Destroy Sailor Moon now." said The Titan. Wicked lady just shook her had and began to attack Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon dodged all Wicked Lady's attacks but then one got her right in the jam and Sailor Moon detransformed holding her stomach. "You were a lot stronger last time, what happened." said Wicked Lady. "You powers exceed even Neo-Queen Serenity's now Wicked Lady Sailor Moon should have been child's play." said the Titan. "Wicked Lady focus you anger and get your revenge on your lying Mother." said the Titan Wicked lady aimed a pink blast at Serena and fired it. The ball of energy was cut off by a gold one and flung back into the sky.

"Rini what happened to to you." said Trunks. "Nothing just being my true self." said Wicked lady. "Rini your eyes used do be warm and rosy like now their cold and blood like but if you want I'll put you back in your place." said Trunks as he became a Super Saiyan. Trunks and Wicked Lady began to battle in what seemed like an even battle and the Titan watched in awe. _Even as a super saiyan he can't gain an edge on her, I've increased her powers to a dramatic new level. Thought the Titan. _The Titan then became a Super Saiyan 3 and charged Trunks and Punched him in the face. Trunks was knocked out of Super Saiyan and Wicked Lady grabbed him and the Titan began to punch him in the gut as Trunks spit up blood.

"He can't take much more of this." said Sailor Mars. Just then Wicked Lady and the Titan dropped Trunks and looked around. "I'm sensing a new power wicked lady and I believe it's against us." said the Titan. "Who could be that strong though?" asked Wicked Lady. "Luna do you feel that?" asked Artemis. "Yes I do, be careful scouts it could be a new enemy for us as well." said Luna. "No wait it's Goten." said Sailor Mars. "Goten really." said Sailor Venus.

"Hey Every guess who's back." said Goten.

**Okay I know the battles weren't all that but I have more arts and the fights will get better and here's a spoiler Serena powers Trunks up to a new Super Saiyan form. Next time Goten shows what Crono has given him to take out the Neo-Titan but has Wicked Lady become the exponent that changes the whole equation. Find out next time.**

**Read and Review. **


	7. Mystic Savior?

**Well the last chapter as well as this one is kinda of short so I thought I'd update the story faster. Also I'll be gone from home so I don't know when the next up date will be. Anyway here's chapter 7.**

Goten looked around at his surroundings and seemed unphassed by it. "So Trunks was defeated"? Asked Goten. "Yeah Goten it was horrible." said Sailor Venus. "Serena and Darien were hurt too." said Sailor Mars. "Mercury here pass these out to Serena and Darien." said Goten. "What are?" asked Sailor Mercury. "There senzu beans and I only have two so Trunks is going to have to wait in till after I beat those two." said Goten. Goten then walked up to the Super Saiyan 3 Neo-Titan and the two saiyans just stood in a face off. "So you want to test your powers out on me Goten." said the Titan. "No I want to use them to kill you." said Goten. "Goten you must know from my ki that I'm Trunks and we all now that I was always stronger than you." said the Titan. Goten didn't answer he just punched the Titan in the gut and then kicked him in the side of the head. The Titan regained his composer and started fighting Goten equally.

"Did you see his new attitude that's not the same Goten." said Sailor Venus. "What do you mean." said Sailor Jupiter. "His power level is off the charts." said Artemis. "That's because Crono had the Elder Kai unlock his potential." said Sailor Pluto. "Wow." said all the scouts.

Sailor Mercury gave Serena and Darien a senzu bean and the two woke up. Darien first looked around but Serena grabbed her stomach instantly and screamed. "Serena it's okay come down." said Sailor Mercury. Darien threw off his mask after noticing his hat was gone and rushed for Serena. "Serena what's wrong, are you okay?" asked Darien. "I'm okay, where's Rini?" asked Serena. Serena answer came from Wicked Lady laughing at Goten and the Titan's battle.

"Masenko Ha!" said Goten. The Titan knocked Goten's blast away into a nearby city killing innocent people. Wicked Lady stop her laughter and yelled at the Titan. "Hey pal that almost hit me watch were your blocking next time." said Wicked Lady. "As for you Mr. Hero you clam to be are savior yet you just killed how many lives over there." said Wicked Lady. "I'll do what ever it takes to bring you to justice." said Goten. Goten then started to power up even more and Wicked Lady joined in the battle. "So why don't you change into a Super Saiyan already or are you trying to impress someone." said Wicked Lady. "I've bypassed that primitive level." said Goten. Goten then flew at the two battling them but even with his power unlocked he was still having trouble with the two. Goten was more the a match for either one but with two of them he was torn apart by their assault.

"Goten has improved but even he is no match for the two of them." said Sailor Saturn. "No one could have foreseen Small Lady becoming this strong nor helping the Neo-Titan." said Sailor Pluto. "Then maybe we need more super saiyan power." "Trunks, are you okay?" asked Sailor Mars. "I'm fine, I had a senzu bean in my pocket just in case." said Trunks. Trunks turned into a Super Saiyan 2 and blasted off to help Goten.

Trunks kicked Wicked Lady in the face causing her to fall back and then he turned to the Titan. "Final Flash!" said Trunks. "Super Kamehameha!" said Goten. Both blast slammed into the Titan and he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. "They did it." said the Inner Scouts. "I'm not so sure." said Sailor Neptune. "Did you really think that you could defeat a Super Saiyan 3." said the Titan. "For a second their I'm sure we did." said Trunks. "You fools your going to finally get what's coming too you." said Wicked Lady.

"Rini you can't really be serious can you." said Serena. Wicked Lady looked down at the weakned scout. "Rini is gone there is only Wicked Lady now." said Wicked Lady. "But you don't mean that the Titan has done some thing to you, we love you." said Serena. "Liar!" said Wicked Lady. "Serena you need to rest, let Goten and me handle this." said SS2 Trunks. "No I have to heal her with the Sliver Crystal." said Serena. "Try to heal her and take her from me again and It will be the last time you use that crystal." said the Titan. "What do you mean by that." said Darien. "Come over her Endymion and I'll tell you." said the Titan. "What do you want with our daughter any way Titan." said Darien. "Besides her raw power, I don't have to answer to you the great King Endymion, I don't answer you in the future and I sure won't do it now." said the Titan.

"Well if you won't let Rini go I'll take her from you." said Trunks. "You an what army." said the Titan. Goten charged tow Super Kamehameha waves in his hand and then jammed them together and they formed a giant energy ball in his hands. "You won't shout that Goten because you don't won't to hurt little Rini." mocked Wicked Lady. "Wicked Lady your not Rini and my job is to protect everyone including Rini from people like you." said Goten. The Titan didn't have a worried look on his face but Wicked Lady's face showed fear. "You wouldn't shoot all that at me because you know you'd kill me if you did." said Wicked Lady. "You've all ready killed Rini and now I'm going to set her free. "Ultimate Kamehameha!" said Goten. The blast caught Wicked Lady and the Titan head on as they were engulfed by blue light and everyone looked in shock. The smoke cleared and no one was there.

"Serena I'm sorry but that was the only way I could save everyone and she left me choice." said Goten. "Yeah I didn't did I." said Wicked Lady. Goten was shocked. "But that was my Ultimate Kamehameha wave how did you survive it." said Goten. "I guess I don't know my own strength said wicked lady holding a pink crystal. "Let me guess your version of the sliver crystal." said Trunks. Wicked Lady and the Titan then blasted Goten and Trunks and Goten got a direct hit by the two and was blasted into rubble. When Goten emerged from the rubble his orange and blue Gi was damaged and his right arm broken. "Now Goodbye Mom." said Wicked Lady. As the energy blast came at Serena Trunks rushed right for her and the blast caught the two as the Sliver Crystal appear in Serena's hand. "Serena." cried Darien and the inner scouts. "All no Trunks." said Goten. Wicked Lady just laughed but The Titan looked up with an angry face. "Wicked Lady it's not over." said the Titan. Trunks stood with Serena bridle style in Super Saiyan 2 but his eyes were gold instead of green and his tail was gold. "Wicked Lady, Neo-Titan this is what I call an Omni Super Saiyan." said Trunks.

**Now that Trunks is infused with Sliver Crystal power he is ready to take on Wicked Lady and the Titan. Only 2 chapters are left in the Neo-Titan arc and then I'll start the Past vs Future arc. **

**Read and Review.**


	8. Omni Super Saiyan is Awsome!

**Well I'm back again and today we see the tides of the battle turn as Trunks shows off the power of Omni Super Saiyan. Anyway DBZ and SM aren't owned by me because if they did GT would have been better and sailor stars would have maid it to North America enjoy!**

Wicked Lady and the Titan looked at Trunks in his new Super form and took it lightly. "I find it hard to believe that this new form surpasses Super Saiyan 3." said The Titan. "Well then why don't you come down hear and find out." said Trunks in a lower calm voice. "Wicked Lady take care of Trunks once and for all." said the Titan. Wicked Lady turned to look at Trunks as he put Serena down. "You stay here alright, I'll handle this." said Trunks. Serena nodded as Trunks rose back into the air and looked at Wicked Lady.

Wicked Lady charged Trunks throwing punch after punch at him but he just dodged them all. "Why don't you fight me Omni Super Coward." said Wicked Lady. "It's not really a fight and your stupider than I thought if you can't see the difference between your power and mine." said Trunks. "Are you mocking me." said an enraged Wicked Lady. "I don't know why don't you come find out." said Trunks. Wicked Lady charged even faster at Trunks but he still dodged all her blows. "Why can't I hit you, your weaker than me." said Wicked Lady. "You didn't say please." said Trunks. "You fool, I can destroy all of you and this entire planet if I wanted too and you want me to say please." said Wicked Lady. "I want you to turn back into Rini." said Trunks.

"I already said it, Rini is dead and she's never coming back." said Wicked Lady. "You say you can destroy this planet but your no stronger then Serena is as Enternal Sailor Moon, looks like your fate in the Titan was misplaced." said Trunks. This maid Wicked Lady even angrier. "Okay then, please let me hit you." said Wicked Lady. Wicked Lady threw another punch at Trunks but this time it connected right across Trunks's jaw. "You see you said please and look where it got you." said Trunks. "If you don't take this seriously I'm going to kill all your friends starting with Serena." said Wicked Lady.

"I don't by it, if you wanted us dead you would have done it by now Rini!" screamed Trunks. "You don't know anything about me." said Wicked Lady. Wicked Lady then attacked Trunks again but Trunks grabbed her arms and then hugged her and powered down to normal. "If you really want to kill me you can do it now Rini." said Trunks. Wicked Lady began to cry and then transformed back to Rini and Trunks smiled to himself. "It's okay Rini, I'm not going to let him hurt you again." said Trunks. "Trunks I'm so sorry, I almost killed you and Goten and everyone else." said Rini. "It wasn't your fault, the Titan played you to get what he wanted and I'm not going to let him get away with that." said Trunks.

Trunks sat Rini down next to the scouts and she smiled at him. "Hey I need you to transform back into Sailor Mini Moon so you don't get hurt okay. Rini nodded her head and transformed.

"Super Moon Crisis Power!" said Rini.

Sailor Mini Moon then stood next to her fellow scouts while Trunks powered back up to Omni Super Saiyan and stared at the Titan.

"First you take my little rabbit from me and now you think you can beat a full power Super Saiyan 3." said the Titan. "Rini is not your rabbit or someone you can use for your own personal gain and I want allow you to ever hurt her again." said Trunks. The Titan flew at Trunks but Trunks sidestepped him and kicked him on the side of his face. "Surely your faster then that if your a Super Saiyan 3. _So he is toying with me. Thought the Neo-Titan. _The Titan flew higher into the air and then looked down at Trunks. "You can dodged this if you want but I don't think the sailor scouts would be so lucky." said the Titan. "I'll be using shades of our father if you don't mine." said the Titan sticking his hand out in front of him. "Big Bang Attack." said the Titan. Trunks looked at the blue ball of energy coming closer and knew he could easily catch the attack and kick it away but Rini and the other girls looked scared so he wasted no time deflecting it. "Final Flash!" said Trunks. A yellow beam shot from Trunks's hands and caught to Big Bang sending it into to space where it exploded.

_Now it's time for something new. Thought Trunks. _"Lightspeed attack!" said Trunks. The Saiyan prince turned all gold and then moved a the Titan hitting him at the speed of light. Trunks started knocking the titan around before stopping and then the Neo-Titan's anger began to boil. "You think you can use Neo-Queen Serenity's silver crystal and power up and treat me any way you want." said the Titan. "Hey it was you who came here and started messing with my friends and now that your losing you don't want to play anymore." said Trunks. "If you knew how much that dirty Serenity and her scouts hurt me you would be on my side." said the Titan. "I don't care what they did to you, when you twist a little girl's mind and have her attack her friends and family you don't deserve to live." said trunks.

Trunks flew over to the Neo-Titan and started punching him in the gut and then kicked before moving his hands in a Burning Attack position and then placed them above his head. "Burning attack meet Finish Buster." said Trunks. "Burning Buster!" said Trunks as he launched the giant ball of energy at the Titan. The Neo-Titan's screams were heard as he as he vanished in a cloud of smoke.

"I can't believe that the Neo-Titan was finally defeated." said Sailor Pluto. "But I wasn't, and I can't let a power greater then mine exist." said the Titan. The Neo-Titan then buffed up his mussels and turned into a Ultra Super Saiyan 3. "Your making the same mistake I did when I fought Cell." said Trunks. "That may be true but my speed will still catch up to you." said the Titan. Trunks punched the Titan in the gut and the Titan went down. "All this form has done is show your desperation in trying to beat me." said Trunks. "Sure your power level and strength surpass me but you still fail in compression." said Trunks. "Super Burning attack." said the Titan. Trunks dodged and moved his hands in the Burning attack sequence and then placed both his hands out in front of him and fired to green energy beams with blue lighting around them. The blast hit the Titan and he fell down to the ground yet again. "How do you like my Shinning attack?" asked Trunks.

The Titan looked at Trunks and everyone could see the fear in the Neo-Titans eyes as he powered up to finish off the Titan and then he went to normal. "Oh, what just happened." said Trunks.

"Where did all his power just go?" asked Rini. "Trunks used the Sliver Crystal to power up and it only gave him a short burst of power." said Luna. "Then what are we gonna do?" asked Serena. "Amy give me a senzu bean." said Goten. Sailor Mercury nodded and threw Goten a bean. Goten turned into a Super Saiyan and kicked the Titan sending him crashing into a rock.

"Did you powers relapse?" asked Trunks. "Yeah I was worried about all of you so I came back early." said Goten powering down. "We have to kill him now Goten, get into the Fusion dance stance." said Trunks. "Oh yeah tis one is going to be special I can fell it." said Goten. "Fu-Sion-Ha!" said Goten and Trunks.

"Luna what's fusion?" asked Serena. "If it's what I think it is even the Neo-Titan is in trouble now." said Luna. Rini and the other scouts looked at the weird dance and then the two half-saiyans finished it.

There was a flash of light and then stood a fused Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks. The Titan came out the the rocks and smiled. "Now I can destroy you, Gotenks." said the Titan. "I don't think so Titan." said Gotenks. "Your time is up, my time is now." said Gotenks.

**Yes I've finally maid It to the last chapter. Now that Goten and Trunks have showed their Super Saiyan 3 transformation it's time for them to strike back. Rini plays a big part in the next chapter and then it's also the last chapter of the Neo-Titan arc. **

** _Read and Review Please and until next time. _**


	9. Titan's Last Stand

**Well it's time for the climax of the Neo-Titan saga/arc and I've decided to put the last chapter and the epilogue chapter together. I'd talk more but I know you want me to get to the chapter so here we go Titan's last stand. SM and DBZ aren't own by me because you know the drill.**

Super Gotenks surpassed the titan in all areas, speed, power, stamina and endurance. "Yes that's what I thought it was." said Luna. "Fusion is a way for two fighters of equal power to get stronger." said Artemis. "Why Goten and Trunks are using the incomplete form though I have no idea." said Luna. "Wow that's so cool." said Mini Moon. "Yeah and he's so hansom." said Sailor Venus. "Mina can't you stop thinking about guys for anything can you." said Sailor Mars." "Besides Mini he's a fusion of two people." said Serena.

"Actually I like to think of my self as two sides if the same coin." said Gotenks. "No thats stupid, how about two half's of a greater whole, yeah that works." said Gotenks. "Why are you not fighting the Neo-Titan?" asked Sailor Pluto. "Take a chill ill Pluto I've got this in the bag." said Gotenks.

"You should listen to your friend boy, you don't know what I can do." said the Titan. "Do your worse, you' have to have a big ego to think you could beat me." said Gotenks. "Trunks, Goten what's gotten in to you?" asked Mini Moon. "Fusing at that high of level has go to his head." said the Titan.

"I've had enough of you." said Gotenks. Gotenks moved his hands for a Burning attack and then in a Kamehameha stance. "Burning Kamehameha." said Gotenks. When Gotenks fired the blast it looked like a big ball of energy and then a blue beam fired out of it. The Titan went down hard and then Gotenks laughed at him.

The Titan then put of a barrier. "Fine if I can't beat you I'll make sure this is no crystal Tokyo." said the Titan. Gotenks tried to break the barrier but it wouldn't weaken it just got larger. "You fools nothing can break threw my barrier you'll all be killed. "Are you that stupid you can't see the difference between your power and mine." said Gotenks.

"Lightspeed Kaio-Ken attack." said Gotenks.

Gotenks turned red and blasted off at Lightspeed and then blasted threw the Titan's barrier and then started punching him all over. The Titan fell to the ground bloody and bruised and his end was near.

"You should have seen the way you hit the ground it looked like it hurt." said Goten and Trunks. "Wait a second." said Trunks. "We defused." said Goten. "Wow I guess we did have to much fun then." said Trunks. "So were basically powerless against him now." said Goten. "Well, well, well, looks like the odds have changed back in my favor, now that some one needs to protect the protectors." said the Titan.

"Goten, Trunks fuse again." said Mini Moon. "We can't there's a 1hour time limit before we can do it again." said Trunks. The Titan wasted no time attacking Goten and Trunks. The Titan kneed Trunks in the gut before hitting Goten on the jaw. "What the words I'm looking for right now, ah yes are you so dumb you can't tell the difference between your power and mine." said the Titan.

Trunks was down but he wasn't out just yet. _Man if I don't stop this guy he's going to take Rini from Serena again. _Trunks smiled at that thought. _Wow, I guess he'd take her from me too know. There has to be a way to get more power. Thought Trunks. _The Titan was moving in for the finishing blow when he was kicked by someone in the face sending him flying. "Gohan, I can't believe your here." said Goten. "You'd think I'd let you two have all the fun." said Gohan. Gohan then took a serious look. "I could sense his power all the way from the lookout." said Gohan. "Gohan, now that's a name I haven't heard in a long time." said the Titan. Goten and Trunks got a senzu bean from Sailor Mercury and two ate regaining their full power. The 3 demi-saiyans looked at each other a smiled before powering up all the way to Super Saiyan 2. "You two know that even 3 Super saiyan 2s aren't enough to defeat a Super Saiyan 3." said Gohan.

"Gohan we have to try something or everyone will be killed." said Trunks. Gohan closed his eyes and landed on the ground and turned normal. "Pluto I need info." said Gohan. Everyone was shocked to see the how Gohan called Sailor Pluto out like that and it was their first meeting but what was more shocking was Pluto answered. "Can you tell me how many times have you seen him in this level of power please." said Gohan.

"The Neo-Titan was powerful from the start but he's been Super Saiyan 3 ever since small lady was born." said Sailor Pluto.

The Titan did not like being ignored and he charged Goten and Trunks and the two dodged. Goten and Trunks were doing their best to fend off the Titan but he was far two powerful. "We have to help Goten and Trunks." said Sailor Jupiter. The girls nodded and began their attack.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" said Sailor Mercury.

"Mars Flame Sniper." said Sailor Mars.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution." said Sailor Jupiter.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock." said Sailor Venus.

All four attacks hit the Titan head on and all they did was fill his rage. "Super Sailor Scouts, I forgot that you were all stronger here then you were in my time." said the Titan. "All thanks to Helios right, I'll have to take care of him the same way I did in are time." said the Titan. "What do you mean by that?" asked Mini Moon.

"All will be reveled soon." said the Titan. "Now Trunks I will save you." said the Titan. The Titan then used instant transmission to appear behind Serena and then picked her up. "Serena!" screamed everyone. "We all have a choice scouts and saiyans, give me Rini and I'll give you your Neo-Queen back." said the Titan. "Leave Serena alone." said Darien.

"I don't take order from you in the 30th century so what make you think I'd take them now." said the Titan. "You can't have Rini do your worse to me." said Serena. "Leave her alone Titan I'll go with you." said Rini. The Titan smiled and landed on the ground. He then grabbed both Serena and Rini. "Wow now I have both trophies." said the Titan. No one knew what to do but then Gohan thought of something. "Hey Titan what did you do to Helios again?" asked Gohan. "Gohan what are you doing." said Sailor Pluto.

Rini was now very interested in what the Titan would say next. "Well I knew that Helios could be a problem so I killed him." said the Titan. Everyone was shocked at what the Titan had just told them but Rini took it the hardest. The Titan's laughter could be heard but then Rini's eyes started to glow a light bluish sliver. The Titan looked at her as her hair started to glow the golden super saiyan color and then she broke free of his grasp. The Titan dropped Serena but Rini caught her moving extremely fast.

Rini started speaking and when she did she spoke reverberate and it sounded like her normal voice, a higher voice and a deeper voice. The Titan tried to punch Rini but when she did she caught his arm and broke it with a kick before sending an energy blast that went through the Titan's stomach. After that Rini fell to the ground powerless.

"You little brat how dare you." said the injured Titan. The Titan's anger was now at a boiling point as he stared at Sailor Mini Moon. "Kamehameha." said Gohan and Goten. The Titan saw the blast coming and sent them back at Gohan and Goten.

Serena and Trunks began to run to get Rini when the Titan turned his head. "Galick Gun!" said the Titan. The blast headed for Serena, Trunks and Rini and collide with them head on. "Serena!" cried the inner scouts. "Trunks." said Gohan and Goten.

When the smoke cleared though Serena stood as Princess Serenity and Trunks was holding Rini but he was in saiyan royal saiyan armor like King Vegeta but with light blue jumpsuit and one shoulder guard on his right shoulder.

"It's you." said the Neo-Titan. "Yes it's me Prince Vegeta." said Trunks. Prince Vegeta looked over at Serenity and then nodded their heads. Vegeta turned into a Super Saiyan but when he did it was Omni Super Saiyan. "Heat Dome attack!" yelled Vegeta. The attack collide with the Titan and he began to push it back in till Serenity used the power of the sliver crystal to make the attack stronger. The Neo Titan fell to the ground normal and hurt.

Vegeta and Serenity then Turned back to Serena and Trunks and then the Titan began to talk to Trunks in his mind.

"_Trunks keep Rini safe, don't let the power consume you like I let it consume me and don't let Serenity go like I did." said the Titan. "What do you mean?" asked Trunks. "It was an honor to fight you and die a saiyan's death, Trunks Goodbye." said the Neo-Titan._

Those were his final words as he faded away completely. Rini began to wake up and Trunks put her down. As Rini got up she fell back down like she was unbalanced and turned around to notice she had a pink tail.

"Trunks that was awesome, you were even stronger than you were the first time." said Goten. "Thanks, but where's Gohan and Pluto?" asked Trunks. "We don't know they left right after you to killed the Titan." said Sailor Mercury. "That's Trista for you never here for a celebration." said Amara. All the girls then powered down and noticed Rini's new tail.

"Serena we need to talk." said Darien. Serena knew this was coming as she was ready for it. "I'll get to the point, Rini is Trunks's daughter isn't she." said Darien. Everyone looked at Serena but it was obvious with the tail and everything. "Yeah she's my daughter Darien and that's why the Titan was after her he wanted his daughter back but he couldn't have her." said Trunks. Serena thought a fight might break out but Darien kept a calm face.

"It all makes since now." said Darien. "Your not mad at me are you?" asked Serena. "Serena I love you and Rini to much to be mad at you over following your heart, if Trunks hadn't shown up Rini wouldn't be hear and then where would we be." said Darien.

"So where still cool?" asked Trunks. "Were cool." said Darien. "So Trunks am I a super saiyan too then?" asked Rini. "You mean you don't remember what you did to the Titan?" asked Trunks. "Did what?" asked Rini. "Oh nothing, am I'm sure you are." said Trunks.

Darien began walking away as well as Michelle, Amara and Hotaru and Serena spoke up. "Well I guess in a little while are own Rini will be here." said Serena. "What." said all the girls and Goten. Trunks also looked surprised and everyone began asking him and Serena questions about when she found out and when it happened. It went on the rest of the day as the friends enjoyed their victory.

Gohan and Sailor Pluto sat down at a table in Crono's dimension. Queen Selenity, Vegeta and Goku were also there as Gohan waved at his father Crono began talking.

"The Chosen One has been found." said Crono. "Your prove Time Knight." said Vegeta. "Serena is the Messiah and Trunks is what we believe to be the Light. Said Queen Selenity. "There has never Lunarians Saiyan child before it is possible for her to be the Ultimate Life form." said Crono. "I believe she is after the power up she went though." said Gohan.

"If she's the Ultimate Life form she must be strong." said Goku. "Tell us about the transformation Gohan. "Her hair was gold and her eyes were glowing." said Gohan. "Well if she is the Chosen One it's her destiny to destroy the negaverse and bring peace and balance to the Sliver Saiyan Millennium." said Vegeta. "Yes Vegeta but she must also face the Destroyer." said Crono. "Pluto can you see when she will have to face him?" asked Selenity. "Like I said before the future is no longer set in stone only the Sliver Crystal returning to it's original form will fix this." said Sailor Pluto.

"We have problems." said Sesshomaru. "Lord Sesshomaru when did you get here?" asked Crono. "That's not important what is is that Sailor Earth is on her way to Earth." said Sesshomaru. "What's so bad about that?" asked Goku. "A scout is more powerful the close she is to her planet if one was on a planet as big as Earth they'd be invincible. "The most powerful Sailor Scout and most Deadly." said Queen Selenity. "How do Serena and the others stop Sailor Earth?" asked Gohan. "They don't she kills them." said Sesshomaru.

**Well the Neo-Titan arc is done and next is the Past, Present and Future arc. In it the Oppositio Scouts will be the villains as well as two new Super Saiyans and their both my OCs. Also Serena and Trunks will be in a love Triangle with one of my OC Xenon. **

_**Well in till Next time Read and Review **_


	10. 4 new super students

**Well everyone I;m back and I've changed the Bad guys a little. The Black Moon Clan are now in as well as a new bad girl named Rage but my characters Xenon and Vox are here and everyone wants poor Serena. So Xenon's hair style is like Vegito's and Vox's hair is like Broly's and that will have a meaning later on this arc. Also Xenon is going to be a superstar like the three lights were so I'll be using some of my favorite songs for him to sing. Also in this Chapter Serena and the Scots learn that Goten and Trunks aren't invincible and have their limits and any way I'll start the chapter now. **

**P.S here's a link to the song for people that don't know it/watch?vVklcBD2B6dY**

**Please Read and Review**

**I don't own SM or DBZ and you know the rest.**

_Obie Trice  
"Obie Trice, Real Name No Gimmicks..."__  
I said this looks like a job for me  
So everybody just follow me  
Cuz we need a little controversy,  
Cuz it feels so empty without me__I said this looks like a job for me  
So everybody just follow me  
Cuz we need a little controversy,  
Cuz it feels so empty without me_

Eminem  
Two trailer park girls go round the outside,  
round the outside, round the outside.  
Two trailer park girls go round the outside,  
round the outside, round the outside.

Female Voice  
"Ooooohhhhh!"

Eminem  
Guess who's back, back again  
Shady's back, tell a friend  
Guess who's back, guess who's back,  
guess who's back, guess who's back,  
guess who's back, guess who's back,  
guess who's back...

I've created a monster, cuz nobody wants to  
See Marshall no more they want Shady  
I'm chopped liver  
Well if you want Shady, then this is what I'll give ya  
A little bit of me mixed with some hard liquor  
Some vodka that will jumpstart my heart quicker  
Then a shock when I get shocked at the hospital  
By the Dr. when I'm not cooperating  
When I'm rocking the table while he's operating "Hey"  
You waited this long to stop debating  
Cuz I'm back, I'm on the rag and ovulating  
I know that you got a job Ms. Cheney  
But your husband's heart problem is complicating  
So the FCC won't let me be  
Yo let me be me so let me see  
They tried to shut me down on MTV  
But it feels so empty without me  
So come on dip, bum on your lips  
jump back, jiggle her hip and wiggle a bit  
And get ready cuz this is about to get heavy  
I just settled all my lawsuits, "uck you Debbie!"

Now this looks like a job for me  
So everybody just follow me  
Cuz we need a little controversy,  
Cuz it feels so empty without me

Little hellions, kids feeling rebellious  
Embarrassed, their parents still listen to ElvisThey start feeling like prison is helpless,  
Til someone comes along on a mission and yells "itch"  
A visionary, vision is scary, could start a revolution,  
Pollutin' the air waves a rebel  
So let me just revel and bask,  
In the fact that I got everyone kissing my a--  
And it's a disaster such a catastrophe  
For you to see so damn much of my a-- you ask for me?  
Well I'm back (Batman Noise) fix your bent antenna  
Tune it in and then I'm gonna enter  
Into the front of your skin like a splinter  
The center of attention back for the winter  
I'm interesting, the best thing since wrestling  
Infesting in your kids ears and nesting  
Testing "Attention Please"  
Feel the tension soon as soon someone mentions me  
Here's my 10 cents, my 2 cents is free  
A nuisance, who sent, you sent for me?

Now this looks like a job for me  
So everybody just follow me  
Cuz we need a little controversy,  
Cuz it feels so empty without me

I said this looks like a job for me  
So everybody just follow me  
Cuz we need a little controversy,  
Cuz it feels so empty without me

A tisk-it a task-it,  
I go tit for tat with anybody who's talking this & that sht  
Chris Kirkpatrick, you can get your a-- kicked  
Worse than them little Limp Bizkit a ards,  
And Moby, you can get stomped by Obie,  
You 36 year old bald headed scared me  
You don't know me, you're too old  
Let go, it's over, nobody listens to techno  
Now lets go, just give me the signal  
I will be there with a whole list full of new insults  
I've been dope, suspenseful with a pencil  
Ever since Prince turned himself into a symbol  
But sometimes man it just seems,  
Everybody only wants to discuss me  
So this must mean I'm disgusting,  
But its just me I'm just obscene  
Though I'm not the first king of controversy  
I am the worst thing since Elvis Presley,  
To do Black Music so selflessly  
And use it to get myself worthy (Hey)  
There's a concept that works  
20 million other white rappers emerge  
But no matter how many fish in the sea  
It'll be so empty without me

Now this looks like a job for me So everybody just follow me  
Cuz we need a little controversy,  
Cuz it feels so empty without me

Hum dei la la la, la la la la la, la la la la la, la la la la  
Hum dei la la la, la la la la la, la la la la la, la la la la

"Kids!"

A young man walked to his dressing room after finishing his concert. As he walked into his room his little brother was sitting on the couch waiting for him. "Did Rage show up at all at the Concert Xenon?" asked the little brother. "Vox if she showed up don't you think I would have turned into a Super Saiyan." said Xenon. "Yeah I guess you would have wouldn't you." said Vox. "You see any girls out there you like?" asked Vox. "I already told you the only one I interested in is that Sailor Moon." said Xenon.

"Well I hate to burst your bubble but there are already two Super Saiyans here and I think one is her lover already and if not him them that one dude in the Tuxedo for sure." said Vox. "Brother were are the sons of the legendary super saiyan and mother was super human on top of that I can handle that other saiyan." said Xenon.

"Let me guess you want me to help you get her than?" asked Vox. "Come one Vox were going back to school." said Xenon. "okay I'll go just to see her reject you but remember were here for Rage." said Vox. "I'll never forget what that she witch did to mother." said Xenon.

It had only been 2 months into the pregnancy and Trunks was facing the hardest challenge he ever had. Trunks and Serena were sleeping in Serena's room when a unwelcome sensation mourning sickness overcame Serena. "Trunks I need to go to the restroom." said Serena. Serena begged and pleaded with the half saiyan but Trunks was out like a rock and thus Serena threw up all over Trunks and the bed.

"Ah Serena did you have to threw up all over me and the bed." said Trunks. "Well for your info I was trying to go to the bath room but someone didn't fell like letting his bed buddy go." said Serena. "Well I better get up and take a shower then." said Trunks.

Trunks got up and proceeded to the shower and went into deep thought while there.

_Omni Super Saiyan was almost unstoppable but_ _now it's like I can't even tap into it's power. I think I'll go pay a visit to my new friend Crono later._

Trunks exited the shower and put on a pair of boxers and looked at his new school uniform. "Well here it goes." said Trunks.

Trunks placed his new uniform on and existed the bathroom only to run into Kenji Tsukino, Ikuko Tsukino and and Serena's little brother Sammy. "Ohm, hello their sir are you one of Serena's friends?" asked Mr. Tsukino. "Oh, well you see, yes I am, I came over to see if Serena and Rini were ready to go to school and she kinda threw up,on me so she let me take a shower." said Trunks.

"Threw up is she okay?" asked Mrs. Tsukino. Trunks didn't know how to answer that question but before he had to Rini showed up and grabbed him. "Come Trunks, were gonna be late and you said you'd walk me to school." said Rini. "Okay I'm coming." said Trunks.

Trunks, Rini and Serena started walking to school where the saw Goten outside waiting for them alone. Trunks Greeted his long time friend and Serena asked about Mina.

"So Goten where is Mina at?" asked Serena. "I don't know we kinda broke up over the rest of the summer." said an angered Goten. "Why, what happened?" asked Serena. "Don't ask." said Goten. Serena, Trunks and Goten dropped Rini off and then headed off toward their school. "So what are you two going to do about the baby?" asked Goten.

Serena and Trunks both blushed but then Trunks began talking. "Well I was thinking that Serena could move into the apartment with me and you." said Trunks. "Well you don't have to ask my permission bro, I'll help as much as I can." said Goten.

Goten, Trunks and Serena got to school and then noticed that Lita, Mina and Ami were all in a large crowd.

"What do you think that is?" asked Goten. "It could be Seyia and and the others again." said Serena. "Who?" asked Trunks. "Long story." answered Serena. "It's not Seyia Serena, it's Xenon and his little brother Vox." said Raye. "Raye were did you come from?" asked Goten. "I ran over." said Raye.

Every girl at the school was all over Xenon and Vox but Goten and Trunks were getting huge power level readings from them but then they were gone.

"Did you feel that?" asked Trunks. "Yeah but I don't want to jump the gun." said Goten.

Xenon was enjoying all the intention but Vox was getting angry and then he spotted her. _"Bro, that's her, thats Sailor Moon." said Xenon. "Why don't you go get her then?" asked Vox. "Because she's with those Saiyans I was talking about, come on let's go see her." said Xenon._

Xenon and Vox went over to to the gang and Trunks' saiyan side kicked up as the two got closer. "Hey everyone I'm Xenon and this is my brother Vox." said Xenon looking right at Serena. "Hi, I'm Serena, this is Trunks, Goten, Mina, Raye, Ami and Lita." said Serena. "Hi, Xenon." said all the girls at once. "Serena, a beautiful name to match a beautiful girl." said Xenon.

"Okay yeah we get it okay." said Trunks. "Trunks, thats rude." said Serena. "It's okay Serena, I use to the jealous guys, so I'll see you around then." said Xenon. Vox followed his brother and Trunks was even more angry.

"Yo Trunks your eyes." said Goten as he noticed Trunks's eyes had turned emerald green. Serena noticed this and gave Trunks a kiss on the check. "I'll see you later okay." said Serena. Trunks nodded and went to his classes.

The rest of the day went fine for everyone and Trunks even had all the rest of his classes with Serena so he was able to watch her all day but Xenon also had some classes with the two also, but little did Trunks know that would be the the little of his worries.

Outside the city limit and old enemy had some how survived and was now looking for revenge. Prince Diamond stood on a lamp post and had summoned a youma for the sailor scouts to deal with.

"Remember bring me the girl and Serenity will have no choice but to show up to save her. "The youma responded to it's master and went after Rini while she was at school.

It was Gym for High School students and then it would be lunch but Trunks had something to take care of first. The PE teacher decided to test everyone's speed level and Trunks was racing Xenon. _I'll be done with this quick. Thought Trunks. _

"May the best man win." said Trunks. "Don't worry I will." said Xenon. "Well can you win super star." said Trunks. The PE teacher blow the whistle and the two rivals were off. Trunks decided to run fast enough Xenon wouldn't catch him but not to fast to draw attention and to his surprise Xenon was just as fast as him. Trunks put a little more speed on but for the more speed Trunks added Xenon did the same. The Two continued to run and ended their race with a tie.

_How the heck did he tie me in that race. Thought Trunks. _"Amazing, you two both beat school times in the sprint." said Coach Jameson. "Wow Trunks I can't believe you were able to keep up with me." said Xenon. "Yeah, likewise Xenon." said Trunks.

Lunch came soon after and Serena ended up eating all her food and some of Trunks. "Serena slow down or you going to choke yourself." said Trunks. "I'll be alright Trunks." said Serena. Just then Mina came running up to the group of friends all out of breath. "Trunks gasp Rini's school was just attacked gasp and Sailor Mars and one of the Gold Fighters were spotted fighting a youma gasp but their losing.

"Goten and Raye are losing." said Trunks. "Yeah and what ever it is is after Rini." said Mina. That was all Trunks needed, he blasted off into the sky and while in the clouds Trunks changed into the same outfit he wore when he beat the Androids and he was off to the school.

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER"! Said Ami.

"JUPTIER CRYSTAL POWER"! Said Lita.

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER"! Said Mina.

"Moon." said Serena. "No Serena if you transform you remember what happened last time." said Sailor Mercury. Serena nodded and still decided to follow the scouts in order to do what she could.

Unknown to the girls Xenon and Vox were listening to what the girls and Trunks had discussed in a tree and they decided to go help. "Let's show them what real super saiyans are like brother." said Xenon. Vox smiled his cocky smile and both teens powered up.

Tuxedo Mask had shown up to help Goten and Sailor Mars against the youma that appeared to look like a werewolf with a alligator head and horse legs. The youma had absorbed energy from Goten, Sailor Mars and Tuxedo mask and was about to finish off Rini but then Super Saiyan Trunks dropped down in front of her. "Make one wrong move and it will be your last." said SS Trunks. "Trunks your hear." said Rini. "Were here two and on behalf of this solar system we will punish you." said Sailor Venus.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" said Sailor Mercury.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution." said Sailor Jupiter.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock." said Sailor Venus.

All three attacks hit the youma but he didn't even flinch. The youma attack the three girls but Trunks got in front of it and blasted it. The youma absorbed Trunks's energy attack and everyone was shocked. "Oh no Trunks can't stop it." said Serena.

"Blaster Shell!"

A ball of green energy slammed into the youma and he fell over. "You youmas make sick thinking you can come and take over are territory, do you know what we would do to you." said SS Vox. Xenon landed next to his brother and the two were in matching saiyan armor with black jumpsuits.

"I'll finish this one off." said SS Vox. "Energy Sword." said SS Xenon. Xenon's hand turned into a green blade and then he sliced the youma in half. "Well now that thats done we should get back to where we belong." said SS Vox. "Hey where did you two come from?" asked SS Trunks. "None of your business dirty blood." said SS Vox. "Dirty Blood what is that suppose to mean, I'm saiyan royalty." said SS Trunks.

Xenon and Vox kept walking in till they got to Serena and Xenon stopped and looked at her. "Sailor Moon, being around you is more intoxicating them I thought." said SS Xenon. "There most be some mistake, I'm not Sailor Moon." said Serena. "It's okay I know who you really Sailor Moon and I know you carrying that filth's trash.

"Look I don't know how long you've been watching us but we don't like." said SS Trunks. "I'm stronger than you don't make me destroy you." said SS Xenon. Trunks grabbed Xenon's shoulder and Xenon elbowed Trunks in the gut before kicking him in a building. Trunks flew out at high speed but Xenon caught him by the throat and blasted him threw his gut before dropping him on the ground as he turned normal.

"Trunks." said Serena as she ran to him. "How could you do that to him?" asked Sailor Jupiter. "We will deal with the Rage and the Black Moon Clan as we see fit and not even the Neo- Titan will stand in our way." said SS Vox. Xenon bent over and kissed Serena on the cheek before leaving with his brother. "Sailor Moon Sailor Moon, Sailor Scouts you must understand that even Gods can fall." said SS Xenon as he and SS Vox took off into the air. Serena looked off into the sky as two new powerful enemies left the group their powerless and one even seemed to desire her.

"This is creepy, almost like when Diamond wanted you." said Rini. "Wait they said the Black Moon Clan was back so could Diamond be the one who did this." said Serena. The Scouts and Tuxedo Mask just looked off as they knew that the upcoming battle would be a hard one and even Trunks and Goten might not make a difference.

"Lady Rage you monkey friends got in my plan." said Prince Diamond. "Your youma would have been destroyed anyway had that boy went Super Saiyan 2." said Rage. Rage was a tall women. She was about 5'9 115 lbs with purple skin and black hair and blue eyes. "Diamond Xenon and Trunks both desire Serenity so while they fight you could get off with her." said Rage. "Very well but remember if either one gets in my way they will have to be eliminated." said Diamond. With that as his last word the king went to his chambers to wait for his next attack. "Diamond." said Rage." "Yes." "If were are to defeat them we'll need more power, we'll need Mistress 9 and Wicked Lady." said Rage.

**And thats where I'll stop it for today. So Rage the new villains plan is underway and Trunks and Goten have the first lost handed to them since being on the scouts planet. Anyway in the next chapter Xenon tires to get Serena to leave Trunks for him much to Trunks's anger, Trunks will teach Rini some super saiyan stuff and the Scouts and Trunks will come face to face Diamond and his obsession with Serena.**

**Till next time **

_**please oh please read and review. **_


	11. Black Moon Prince

**Well Everyone I'm back because I felt sorry for you but I need reviews to see if anyone wants me to change something. Anyway here we go there a battle in this one so tell me how it is. **

**I don't own SM or DBZ because if I did you would be watching this instead of reading it.**

It was Saturday afternoon and Trunks and Rini were middle of super saiyan training but Serena was deep in thought about the turn of events from the other day.

_Super Saiyans that are stronger than Goten and Trunks. Thought Serena._

_Flashback_

"Trunks." said Serena as she ran to him. "How could you do that to him?" asked Sailor Jupiter. "We will deal with the Rage and the Black Moon Clan as we see fit and not even the Neo- Titan will stand in our way." said SS Vox. Xenon bent over and kissed Serena on the cheek before leaving with his brother. "Sailor Moon, Sailor Scouts, you must understand that even Gods can fall." said SS Xenon as he and SS Vox took off into the air. Serena looked off into the sky as two new powerful enemies left the group there powerless and one even seemed to desire her.

_End Flashback_

"If you want to be a super saiyan you have to get angry, Rini." said Trunks. Rini was trying her hardest but the closes she could get was her eyes going green. "What am I doing wrong Trunks?" asked Rini. "I don't think your doing anything wrong you just need the right trigger." said Trunks.

"What's a trigger?" asked Rini. "It's something that will get you so mad you don't know what to do about it but explode." said Trunks. "Anyway that's enough for today, quick tell me who's coming." said Trunks. "It's Goten and Raye." said Rini. "Good one but I think it's just Goten my young saiyan

in training." said Trunks. "No it is Goten and Raye." said Serena. Just then Goten landed in front of Serena and let Raye down. "What's up bro?" asked Goten. "Shocked that's all." said Trunks. "Goten and I were on are way here and we seen Xenon and Vox setting up a concert." said Raye. "Oh Trunks can we go." asked Rini and Serena. "I don't see why we can't." said Trunks. "Cool to the park it is." said Rini.

"Hey bro do you have any idea how those other Saiyans got the better of us?" asked Goten. "Well I don't know about you but I was holding back against them." said Trunks. "You what." said Raye, Rini and Serena at once. "You had more power saved up and didn't use it." said Raye. "If I had used my full power from the start I couldn't get the info I wanted on them." said Trunks.

"Well hello Angle." Trunks and the others turned their head to notice Xenon had appeared in front of Serena and was smiling at her. "Oh hi Xenon." answered Serena. Vox soon appeared behind his brother and his attitude reminded Trunks very much of Vegeta.

"Xenon what are you doing we need to get ready for the concert." said Vox. "I'm just talking to Angle and are friends from school." responded Xenon. "Serena's name isn't Angle, Xenon." said Trunks. "Whoa Trunks where's the fire?" asked Xenon. "Trunks Xenon is just being nice." said Serena. "I think I agree with the lavender haired one, you play too much Xenon." said Vox.

"Hey you guys are coming to my concert right?" asked Xenon. "Yeah we are." said Rini. "Here then, these are on the house, it will get you and how ever many friends you want in the concert with you." said Xenon. "Xenon you shouldn't be doing that." said Vox. "Ignore him he didn't play GTA IV this mourning." said Xenon. "Thanks Xenon." said Serena.

"Hey are you two together?" asked Vox pointing at Goten and Raye. Both teens answered no and began blushing. "She likes you a lot Goten I can sense it, I wouldn't miss a chance like that if I were you." said Vox. "Hey wait." said Raye. But Xenon and his younger brother began walking away.

"Hey Goten you mind hanging with the girls today?" asked Trunks. "No why?" asked Goten. Amy Lita and Mina had now met up with their friends and were discussing their plans for the rest of the day. "I'm going to see Crono today about Serena's pregnancy." said Trunks. "All of the inner scouts dropped what they were doing and stared at Trunks.

"Why do you need to see Crono about that?" asked Serena. "I don't know yet but it has something to do with Titan and Rini." said Trunks. "Yo don't need to worry my prince I've come to you." Trunks, Goten and the sailor scouts turned around to see Trista and what looked like a male Version of her. "Crono." said Trunks. "It's just Thomas or Tom right now my Prince." said Tom. "Back at ya it's just Trunks right now."

"Serena what did you need to tell Trunks about my pregnancy?" asked Serena. "My sister and I want to to know of the dangers you face, your carrying twins as we speak." said Tom. "No way I'm an only child." said Rini. "Because of us Small Lady." said Trista. "During the time of the sliver Alliance Princess Serenity was with child by Prince Vegeta but she died before the child could be born." said Trista.

"Now the child has recreated it's self." said Tom. "How is that possible?" asked Amy. "The child is a pure embodiment of silver crystal, which means it's a living silver crystal." said Trista. "We had to remove it from Neo-Queen Serenity's womb in order for Small Lady and her Mother to survive and that's how we were able to fool the Neo-Titan with passing off Small Lady as King Endymion's child." said Tom

"You kill our child?" asked Serena. "We didn't want to but we had no choice." said Trista. "Trunks you said you had to why?" asked Trunks. "The longer the child remains in the princess's womb the more powerful it will become and she will began having massive pains from the sliver crystal energy passing through her." said Tom.

"Pluto as one of my scouts please don't take this child before it even gets here it's an innocent life that didn't ask to be here." said Serena. "Very well my princess if that is what you wish." said Trista. "Thank you Trista." said Serena. "Now for the black moon clan." said Trunks. "You told me and Goten everything about them but why there back." said Trunks. "Diamond wants everything you have Trunks even the princess that's all we know as of yet." said Tom.

"Those guys are powerful if only Trunks could get back up to Omni Super Saiyan." said Goten. "He can, The golden crystal belonged to the saiyan family in the past but was given to the earth family after the darkest day, if you can get it back from Prince Endymion the Omni form will return to you." said Tom.

"Oh yeah that's cool." said Trunks "We need to go now Trunks but we'll be back soon." said Trista. "Oh I don't think you'll be going any where Pluto." Trunks and everyone turned around and Ruebus, Emerald and Diamond all stood.

"Diamond what do you want." demanded Trista. "First don't waist your time transforming because were not here for you were here for the saiyans and second to bring you home my princess." said Diamond.

"Trunks and Goten became Super Saiyans and stepped up to the Black Moon Prince. "Your more powerful every time I see you Vegeta." said Diamond. "Your about to see first hand how strong I am." said Trunks. Trunks punched Diamond in the face and then kicked him in the back. Goten on the other hand was fighting both Ruebus and Emerald and was having no trouble battling them off.

Diamond fired a black energy wave but Trunks just dodge it and punched Diamond in the stomach before standing on Diamond's head. Just then an energy blast hit Trunks knocking him to the ground.

"It's you two again." said Serena. "Well it seems the prince needs are help yet again." said SS Xenon. "Emerald, Ruebus retreat now." said Diamond. The black moon clan then disappeared leaving the 4 super saiyans to eye each other.

"Weaklings and cowards are all they are." said SS Vox. "Look if you can't protect the princess were going to have to take here from you." said SS Xenon. "What do you mean by that?" asked SS Trunks. "You may have mated with her prince but Diamond can still use her if you know what what I mean." said SS Xenon. "He may not want to though after he finds out about her condition." said SS Vox "Hey wait." said SS Trunks. Trunks and Goten then went normal. "So are they friend or foe." said Rini. "I don't Rini, I just don't know." said Trunks.

After defeating Diamond the sailor scouts, Trunks and Goten made it just in time to see Xenon and Vox preform and they had a blast.

"You know Vox and I have a new song we want to sing just for all you people and we want to start like this." said Xenon.

_Xenon_

Thank you, thank you, thank you, you're far too kind

Now can I get an encore, do you want more  
Cookin raw with the Brooklyn boy  
So for one last time I need y'all to roar

_Vox_  
Now what the hell are you waitin for

_Xenon_  
After me, there shall be no more  
So for one last time, make some noise

_Vox_  
Get em Jay

_Xenon_  
Who you know fresher than Hov'? Riddle me that  
The rest of y'all know where I'm lyrically at  
Can't none of y'all mirror me back  
Yeah hearin me rap is like hearin G. Rap in his prime  
I'm, young H.O., rap's Grateful Dead  
Back to take over the globe, now break bread  
I'm in, Boeing jets, Global Express  
Out the country but the blueberry still connect  
On the low but the yacht got a triple deck  
But when you Young, what the you expect? Yep, yep  
Grand openin, grand closin  
God your man Hov' cracked the can open again  
Who you gon' find than him with no pen  
just draw off inspiration  
Soon you gon' see you can't replace him  
with cheap imitations for DESE GENERATIONS

Now can I get an encore, do you want more  
Cookin raw with the Brooklyn boy  
So for one last time I need y'all to roar

_Vox_  
Now what the hell are you waitin for

_Xenon_

After me, there shall be no more  
So for one last time, make some noise

_Vox_  
What the hell are you waiting for

_Xenon_  
[sighs] Look what you made me do, look what I made for you  
Knew if I paid my dues, how will they pay you  
When you first come in the game, they try to play you  
Then you drop a couple of hits, look how they wave to you  
From Marcy to Madison Square  
To the only thing that matters in just a matter of years (yea)  
As fate would have it, Jay's status appears  
to be at an all-time high, perfect time to say goodbye  
When I come back like Jordan, wearin the 4-5  
It ain't to play games witchu  
It's to aim at you, probably maim you  
If I owe you I'm blowin you to smithereeens  
Hey brother take one for your team  
And I need you to remember one thing (one thing)  
I came, I saw, I conquered  
From record sales, to sold out concerts  
So if you want this encore  
I need you to scream, 'til your lungs get sore

_Vox_  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

I've become so numb

_Xenon_  
Can I get an encore, do you want more (more...)

_Vox_  
I've become so numb

_Xenon_  
So for one last time I need y'all to roar  
One last time I need y'all to roar

The crowd went crazy after Xenon and Vox's performance and the two teens thanked their fans for the attendance.

After the concert Trunks took Serena home and the two layed on the roof watching the stars. "Well you've been Pregnant 2 months now so I guess in 5 more we can see are offspring." said Trunks. "I can't believe that it only takes 7 months for our kids to develop fully." said Serena. Serena yawned and Trunks took her to her room and was about the change into his pj's when Serena grabbed the silver crystal and it began glowing and soon after Serena's body glowed as well. Serena then fell to the ground passed out.

"Serena, Serena." yelled Trunks. "Trunks what happened?" asked Rini. Trunks quickly picked up Serena and began heading for the window. "I don't know yet but I know who can tell me." said Trunks. "Come on were going to see Crono." said Trunks.

**Well I changed the chapter a little but at least their's a new one up. I'll try to get the next one up ASAP and that's when Trunks meets Rage as well as a huge battle between Trunks and Goten vs Xenon and Vox. Also Trunks is going to be going threw some saiyan changes. Well in till next time.**


	12. Kidnapped

**Okay so I'm back and I'm going to be starting a spin-off of this story called somethings are set in stone which will tell the story of Serena's father and Queen Serenity as well as Princess Serenity and Prince Vegeta and both of the darkest days. Serena's father is going to be an OC and will be the son of Sesshomaru so if any one has any names I'll take them. Anyway here is the next chapter.**

**I don't own SM or DBZ or Inuyasha because if I did well you know the drill.**

"What is your will my master." said Rage. "Lady rage it is time for you to get more involved in Prince Diamond's plans." said the Master. "Yes master, what shall I do?" asked Rage. "The daughter of The Chosen One, must not be allowed to become Cosmos, can she be killed?" said the Master. "Yes my master." said Rage. "Lady Rage you must know that if you fail me I'll have to send in Dark Obelisk." said the Master. "Yes my master, I will not fail you again." said Rage.

"Trista, Trista!" yelled Trunks. "Hey monkey do you know what time it is." said a tired Amara. "Something is wrong with Serena." said Trunks. "What!" yelled Amara. As the yelling was now from more than one person the rest of the outer scouts were now awake and down stairs.

"Trunks what happened to her?" asked Trista. "She grabbed the crystal and she glowed, then she fell out." said Rini in a hurry. "Then it is the child she is carrying." said the now appeared Crono. "The what?" asked Trunks. "Their are twins inside of the princess remember." said Crono.

"Out these one of the attacks you were telling me about?" asked Trunks. "Yes." said Crono. Serena then sat up from in Trunks's arms with a confused look on her face. "What happened, were am I?" asked Serena. "Were at the outer scouts's place." said Trunks. "You see now what an ultimate life-form can do to the body." said Crono.

"What is an ultimate life-form?" asked Rini. "A ultimate life-form is anything with Saiyan and Lunarian blood in it but it is usually with a human base in it."said Trista. "They are sometimes all powerful beings." said Crono.

"Crono will Serena have any more attacks?" asked Trunks. "The child will require more energy the more it grows but I think the worse is over." said Crono. "Thanks Crono." said Trunks. "Well now that were done here, can we go home." said Serena. "Sure thing." said Trunks. As Trunks, Serena and Rini left Trista walked up to her brother. "An ultimate life-form with the power of the sliver crystal in every cell." said Trista. "Yes, unstoppable." said Crono.

_Vox_

This is fun

Ladies and gentlemen, put our hands together for the astonishing...

Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the 8th wonder of the world  
The flow o' the century...always timeless...HOVE!  
Thanks for comin' out tonight  
You coulda been anywhere in the world, but you're here with us  
We appreciate that...uuunnnh...

_Xenon_  
H to the izz-O, V to the izz-A  
Fo' shizzle my nizzle used to dribble down in VA  
Was herbin' em in the home of the Terrapins  
Got it dirt cheap for them  
Plus if they was short wit' cheese I would work wit' them  
Boy and we...got rid of that dirt for them  
Wasn't born hustlers I was burpin' em  
H to the izz-O, V to the izz-A  
Fo' sheezy my neezy keep my arms so breezy  
Can't leave rap alone the game needs me  
Haters want me clapped and chromed it ain't easy  
Cops wanna knock me, D.A. wanna box me in  
But somehow, I beat them charges like Rocky  
H to the izz-O, V to the izz-A  
Not guilty, he who does not feel me is not real to me  
Therefore he doesn't exist  
So poof...vamoose son of a bitch

H to the izz-O, V to the izz-A  
Fo' shizzle my nizzle used to dribble down in VA  
H to the izz-O, V to the izz-A  
That's the anthem get'cha damn hands up  
H to the izz-O, V to the izz-A  
Not guilty ya'll got-ta feel me  
H to the izz-O, V to the izz-A

_Vox_  
Yo, It starts with  
One thing, I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme  
To explain in due time  
All I know  
time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away  
It's so unreal  
I Didn't look out below  
I Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on, and didn't even know  
Wasted it all just to  
Watch you go  
I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart  
What it meant to me, will eventually, be a memory, of a time when I tried so

_Xenon_  
H to the izz-O, V to the izz-A  
LP, Jay-Z, help me out  
Oh, they havin' a good o' time out there

_Vox_

It starts with

_Xenon_

H to the izz-O, V to the izz-A  
LP, Jay-Z, help me out  
Oh, they havin' a good o' time out there

Vox

It starts with

_Xenon_

H to the izz-O, V to the izz-A  
LP, Jay-Z, help me out  
Ladies and Gentlemen

_Vox_

It starts with One

Xenon and Vox had finished up another song and were on their way back to their dressing room when they noticed the door was open. "What took you so long." said Rage. "Rage." said both teens as they turned into super saiyans. "Look we both know you both to weak to beat me but I'll make you a deal." said rage.

"What deal." said Vox. "Your grandmother for the moon princess." said Rage. "Grandma is still alive." said Xenon. "You have 2 minutes and thus deal is off the table." said Rage. Both teens turned normal and looked at Rage. "Good I knew you'd see it my way. "What do you want us to do." said Xenon.

"Rini don't be afraid of your fear, use it as rage." said Trunks. Rini was trying her hardest to power up but she dropped to the ground sweating. "Why can't I do it?" asked Rini. "Well you did live as a princess most of you natural life you might not be that confident in your saiyan powers yet." said Trunks.

"What does that mean?" asked Rini. "Your going to need a bit more training before your ready for the super saiyan thing." said Trunks. "Now come on we I think we have a meeting to get to." said Trunks.

"Something needs to be done about those two super saiyans." said Luna. "They seem stronger than Trunks and Goten and with the Black Moon Clan back were at a disadvantage." said Lita. "Not really, a saiyan becomes stronger after every battle, I'm sure Trunks and I can take them in a rematch." said Goten.

"Sorry were late guys, trunks and Rini were trying their super saiyan thing again." said Serena. "Hey Trunks what up." said Goten. "Nothing much, but Darien left you something." said Goten. Goten handed Trunks a small box and in it was the Golden crystal. "No way I can go Omni again." said Trunks.

Goten and Trunks then got very still and a serious look appeared in their faces. "Their here." said Trunks. "Who is?" asked Raye. "Those Super Saiyans." said Goten. "Trunks no you can't fight them their stronger than you." said Serena. "I don't think so, not this time." said Trunks. Trunks and Goten turned super saiyan and then stepped outside Raye's temple.

"Well it looks we came to the right spot are golden haired friends are here." said Vox. "I hope you don't mind but can we skip the warm up." said Trunks. Trunks and Goten then turned Super Saiyan 2 shocking Vox and Xenon. "Wow level 2 this makes the game more interesting." said Xenon. Vox and Xenon then began powering up and they also jumped to super saiyan 2. "Wow guys this is going to take longer than we thought." said Goten.

Vox charged Goten and the two began battling it out while Trunks and Xenon did the same. Vox and Goten exchanged punches and kicks in the air but this time it seemed as though Goten and Trunks were holding their own.

"Lady Rage are you sure this plan will work?" asked Diamond. "You just do your part and let Vox and Xenon do the rest and The Chosen One's daughter will be all yours." said Rage. As Trunks and Xenon 's battle continued Rage turned her attention to Serena.

"So your his daughter." said Rage. Serena and the rest of the scouts turned around and Diamond and Rage were standing their. "Okay we know your ugly prince but who are you?" asked Serena. "I'm Lady Rage and your coming with us Serenity." said Rage. "We don't think so." said Rini. "I wouldn't transform if I were you a battle could be very dangerous around a pregnant lady." said Diamond. "You wouldn't." said Rini. "Try me." said Diamond.

"So your the brains behind the operation." said Trunks. "What, where is Xenon?" asked rage. "Wait Xenon and Vox are the other super saiyans." said Trunks. Xenon and Vox both stopped fighting and landed. "Guess the cat's out of the bag now." said Vox.

"Don't be angry they had no choice but to help me as you'll soon find out." said Rage. Trunks powered up and flew at Rage but Rage caught Trunks's fist. "Your dirt under my feet and you'll die like dirt." said Rage. Rage then stuck her hand right through Trunks's chest and then threw him at Goten. Xenon then grabbed Serena and proceeded to leave. "Catch yah on the flip side." said Xenon.

"No!" screamed. Rini. "They took Serena." said Raye. The Scouts then ran over to Trunks and noticed his wound. "Daddy please get up." said Rini. Trunks then jumped up and noticed that his wound was healed. "Wow that golden crystal really hits the spot." said Trunks.

"Hey bro they took Serena." said Goten. "They what." said Trunks. "They took her Trunks." said Rini. "Scouts where going to need outter power and Darien's help if were going to win this." said Trunks.

"And where are you going?" asked Raye. "I'm going Omni and I'm going to get my girlfriend back even if I have to destroy all of the black moon clan." said Trunks.

**Well I'm going to cut it off right there for today and in the next chapter I'll wrap up the black moon clan arc with an Omni Victory but will Trunks be the Omni Super Saiyan that ends it. You'll have to keep reading to find out. Also I made two errors one Serena will be pregnant 9 months not 7 and Wicked Lady and Mistress 9 won't appear, at least in this arc. Till next time read and review.**


	13. Another Omni Super Saiyan!

**Okay everyone I'm back. I've done a few more changes to my fic and one is first you will hear about Serena's father who's origin is changed again and then you'll meet Dark Tyrannus and Serena's brother and sister. Anyway if there are any Gohan/Rini fans out their I'm sorry but I started writing this fic before I became a fan of the couple but Rini will end up with someone as close to Gohan as can be so anyway lets start the chapter. Also some one is going to be new parents soon.**

**And check out one of my friend's stories Young teen love.**

**I now own DBZ and SM so don't expect new episodes or thats what I tell myself.**

So whats the big plan for saving Serena?" asked Mina. "We need to find out where Diamond is keeping her first." said Amy. "We also need all our friends if were going to attempt to save her." said Lita. "I'll tell you how I'm going to save here, first I'm going to find Xenon and Vox and then I'm going to rip out Diamond's heart." said Trunks as his eyes turned a emerald green and then a fiery gold, his hair matching his eyes.

"Omni Super Saiyan." said Goten. "Trunks you don't no if the power will last remember what happened against Titan." said Luna. "Don't worry Luna, I feel this transformation will be much easier than the last one to control." said Trunks. Trunks took off into the air flying after Serena's power level.

"Doesn't Trunks know he's falling into a trap." said Raye. "Trunks doesn't care, once a saiyan picks a true mate they'll do anything for that person, Serena could be held by someone a million times stronger than trunks is right now and he'd still rush to her without a plan." said Gohan.

"The monkey and the princess are going to need our help if were going to stop the black moon clan once and for all." said Amara. "My Mom and Dad are strong, we have to have faith that Trunks can pull this rescue off." said Rini. "Small Lady is right, if anyone can save Princess Serenity it is Trunks." said Trista. "Then what are we waiting for Sailor Scouts, let's show Diamond what happens when you mess with one of us." said Goten.

Diamond was jumping for joy. Not only did he defeat the monkey that was causing him so much trouble and get one over the sailor scouts, but he finally had his queen by his side.

"Lady Rage, come forth it is time for a celebration, we have finally defeated the white moon family." said Diamond. Rage appeared in front of Diamond and she didn't look happy. Ruebus and Emerald were the only ones to notice Rage's anger as Diamond was so happy with his victory.

"My master is not happy with the way your going about getting the silver crystal." said Rage. "Who is this master the demands the silver crystal from me Rage, you'd better explain your self now." said Diamond. "If you must know it is the sovereign of the whole negaverse." said Rage. "The leader of the sovereignty, you lie." said Diamond. "You want to find out for your self." said Rage. "Plus my master says the crystal is not whole." said Rage. "What do you mean the crystal is not whole?" asked Ruebus.

"Even my master didn't know at first but the crystal is not in the form he needs it to be at." said Rage. "Were are those other 2 saiyans, tell them to get up here now." said Diamond. "Xenon and Vox are going to their grandmother, but when they get there it will be far to late." said Rage.

Vox and Xenon were looking for the grandmother and when they found her she was in a horrible state.

"Grandma!" yelled the 2 boys in unison. "What did Rage do to her?" asked Vox. "Grandma, please wake up." said Xenon. The poor old woman in Xenon's arms had seen better days and look almost like something out of a zombie movie.

"My brave boys have come to get me."said Xenon's grandma. "Grandmother were here to save you."said Vox. "Your destiny is not with me, it is to help our prince stop the legendaries." said Grandma. "Broly and Galxia are coming here?"asked Xenon. "Prince Vegeta is here who is he?" asked Vox. "Their is a saiyan called Trunks here on the planet, he is the one." said Grandma. "Great, we've been attacking the one we were suppose to be protecting this whole time." said Xenon. "Then Sailor Moon must be the moon princess then." said Vox. Xenon and Vox turned back to their grandmother only to see the old women had died. Xenon and Vox put her down and then stood up. "Rage has hurt us for the last time said." Xenon as he and Vox began headed for Rage, when they felt a huge power level coming to them fast.

"Rage the sailor scouts are almost here." said Ruebus. "Good I will deal with this saiyan slime myself." said Rage. Trunks didn't have to fly long before he came to the black moon base. "_Not only did they not hide Serena's power level, they didn't even try to cloak their base." _Thought Trunks. "Hello my monkey friend, welcome to your final resting place."

Trunks turned his head and noticed a purple skinned female with ice blue eyes and long purple hair with green body armor. "Ah so you must be Rage, I've been hearing a lot about you." said Trunks.

Trunks was about to attack Rage when Diamond appeared sitting in a throne with Ruebus and Emerald on each side of him and Serena in his lap. "Serena!" yelled Trunks. "Keep your eyes on me monkey." said Rage. Trunks caught Rage's fist and and punched her in the stomach. "Your stronger than I thought Monkey and you look different than Xenon and Vox." said Rage. "That's because I'm an Omni Super Saiyan." said Trunks. "I'm just getting started." said Rage.

"Goten are you sure that's Trunks up ahead." said Sailor Mars. "Yeah he is but soon is the black moon clan and Serena. As Goten and the scouts got closer to the battlefield Xenon and Vox appeared. "What do you two want?" demanded Sailor Jupiter. "We don't have time to talk right now but were on your side." said Xenon. "We want to save Trunks and Serena, it's our destiny." said Vox.

"I believe them." said Gohan. "Really Gohan, can we trust them?" asked Rini. "Time is running out Rage has a power that will paralyze Trunks if we don't stop her." said Xenon. Trunks and Rage continued their battle with Trunks being the clear stronger warrior.

"You can try all you want Rage, you'll never defeat me and then your next Diamond." said Trunks. "I'm sorry to say this but not only will you never get Serenity back, you can't touch me."said Diamond. Trunks then flew at Diamond while Rage began glowing blue. Goten, Xenon, Vox and the rest of the gang arrived just in time to see Rage break Trunks's back and throw him to the ground normal. Rage did not end the attack there as she drove Trunks into the ground. "Trunks's power level just faded."  
said Goten. "What does that mean." asked Mini Moon. "It means the prince is dead." said Vox.

"Goten wait I'm getting another huge power level it must be Trunks." said Gohan. "What ever it is lets get ready for it." said Xenon.

Rage stood where Trunks had been and then looked where the new power level was coming from. "Trunks no!" screamed Serena. "Rage what's wrong?" asked Diamond. Rage was about to answer when Ruebus and Emerald both went limp. "Their dead." said Rage. Diamond then noticed the black moon base was destroyed and Serena was gone when he turned around.

"Was that Trunks?" asked Rini. "No it was someone else." said Xenon. A boy appeared around Rini's age holding Serena and was in a orange GI similar to Gohan and Goten. "Now surely we monkeys aren't all that bad are we." he said. Serena had never seen Gohan as a child before but she pictured that he would like just like this boy she was seeing now. The boy landed near the scouts and saiyans and dropped their leader off. "Serena!" yelled the inner scouts. "Anikan, what are you doing here?" asked Rini. "NQS is a lot weaker in this time line I see." said Anikan. "NQS?" asked Serena. "It's short for Neo-Queen Serenity." said Anikan. "Your mom wanted me to protect you from Titan by the way Rini." said Anikan. "Titan's gone Trunks took care of him." said Rini. "Well talk later I think Trunks needs my help." said Anikan.

The smaller saiyan landed on the ground and seen Trunks's body on the ground. Anikan placed a small blue bean into Trunks's mouth and the saiyan prince jumped to his feet. "Hey you look like Gohan did when he beat Bojack." said Trunks. "That must be because he's my dad." said Anikan. "Wait your Gohan's son?" asked Trunks. "All in do time right now we need to take care of Rage." said Anikan.

Trunks turned back into an omni super saiyan and when he was done Anikan began powering up. His hair going into a super saiyan style and his eyes a golden color. "Your an Omni Super Saiyan too kid?" asked Trunks. "Like I said after we take care of them, I'll tell you everything." said Anikan.

Now both omni super saiyans began battling Rage and as she began to tire the saiyans were perfect. "Okay I'm bored."said Anikan. Anikan charged Rage and then placed his hands together. "Kamehameha!" yelled the saiyan and rage was destroyed in a cloud of blue energy. Diamond picked up the knocked out cold Emerald and Ruebus and decided to retreat. "This isn't over Vegeta." said Diamond.

"I've been called a lot of things but never Vegeta before." said Trunks turning normal and laughing. "Just like the black moon clan, running before the real battle can start." said Anikan doing the same. "Okay we'll head back to Raye's temple then you've got some explaining to do omni 2." said Trunks.

Trunks landed near the group of friends when Anikan landed behind him. "Huddle up."said Anikan. Trunks and the others did as the boy wanted an in a matter of seconds they were back at Raye's temple. "Instant Transmission, the only way to travel." said Anikan. "Thank you Anikan, for saving Trunks and Serena." said Rini giving the boy a kiss on the cheek to which Anikan Turned red. Everyone laughed at Anikan's blush and headed inside for the boy to explain.

"Before are new little friend explains why he's here I want to welcome Xenon and Vox to the group." said Trunks. "So why did you guys switch sides?" asked Lita. "Long story short Trunks is the saiyan prince and we need to protect him." said Xenon. "Now where have I heard that before." said Darien. "Okay my turn." said Anikan. Anikan took a deep breath as everyone began to listen to him.

"My name is Anikan Son and I'm from the same time as Rini over there, I've come to both protect her and get help from you guys." said Anikan. "Your an omni super saiyan how is that possible?" asked Lita. "I get my saiyan blood from Gohan, he's my father." said Anikan. "Wow, your my nephew, when did this happen Gohan?" asked Goten. "I'll be born next week dad you should go see mom." said Anikan. "So your the boy Videl is pregnant with." said Gohan.

"Second question, the blue bean I gave you Trunks, was a senzu bean grown on Crystal Tokyo, it is 4 times the senzu bean your use to." said Anikan. "Cool, new senzu beans." said Goten. "So why did you come back, what do you need help with?" asked Mina. "Titan is still alive or he will be if his second in command gets the dragonballs." said Trunks.

"Titan can't be alive, Crono and I would have felt him." said Trista. "It seems my neo-uncle has hid himself from you well, or are you going to say you knew Titan could remove himself from time as well." said Anikan.

"Trunks my father was killed when I was just a little boy I may be a omni super saiyan but I don't have the right amount of training I can't protect Rini or Crystal Tokyo by myself but if you help me I know we can stop Titan once and for all." said Anikan.

"Anikan I want to help you but." said Trunks. "We won't leave in till Serena has her kids or Rini is at least a super saiyan, I think Neo-Savage will have a hard time getting the dragonballs with no radar." said Anikan. "Well then in that case I say lets go kick some Titan and Savage butt." said Trunks.

Anikan put a son family smile on and then remembered the last of his message. "Oh Trunks, NQS said that we should be on your Earth when your winter break starts." said Anikan. "What for?" asked Trunks. "You have to ask her I'm just the message boy." said Anikan.

"Well then I guess Xenon, Vox and the outers will stay here when we head home." said Trunks. "Makes since to me." said Amara. Xenon,Vox and the outers all headed home while Gohan began to leave as well. "Gohan where you headed?"asked Goten. "Something tells me Videl and pan are going to need me home to welcome a new member to the son family."said Gohan as he headed to the ship he used to get to the planet.

"So I'm staying with you two." said Anikan to Goten and Trunks. "Well theres no where else for you to stay." said Goten. "Uncle I have instant transmission, Dad was right you look and act like Grandpa." said Anikan as the saiyan boy waited for Trunks and Goten to lead the way home.

**Okay Anikan is here and thats the end of the second arc. I've changed some things around now but this story is now back on track. Anyway Goten now looks like a younger Goku and Anikan looks just like Bojack movie teen Gohan. Also you can find me on youtube under the same name and check out one of my friend's stories Young teen love. Well in till next time.**

**Read and Review.**


	14. Coming Home

** Hey everyone I'm back. Sorry for the long time I've been gone but I've been changing some plot lines fro the fic and now I think it's back on track. First thing I 'm changing is the name of Omni Super Saiyan to Super Super Saiyan since I found out that Trunks named the Ultra super saiyan form that in the manga against Cell. Anyone here is the start of what I call Season 2 of The Future Isn't Always Set In Stone. I'M BACK, SO PLEASE REVIEW!**

Trunks and Goten were currently training with Anikan and Rini while Xenon and Vox sat by a tree watching them. "Your getting much better at controlling your super saiyan form Rini." said Goten. "Thanks Goten, maybe I can try tunning Super Saiyan 2 now." said Rini excited. "Calm down Rini, Goten and I were adults before we reached Super Saiyan 2, it's not the easiest thing to done." said Trunks.

"Trunks didn't you tell me that my dad in that other time turned into a Super Saiyan 2 when he was just 11?" asked Anikan. "That was different, Gohan always had a hidden power that if he ever learned to control he'd be unstoppable." said Trunks. "I have a hidden power, that's how I turned into a Super Super Saiyan." said Anikan. "

No it's not, it's because you played with the Golden Crystal as a kid." said Rini. "Just like you played with the Silver Crystal." said Anikan. "I don't think that's the reason Rini, I tried the same thing with Goten, Xenon and Vox and they can't turn into Super Super Saiyans." said Trunks. "Speaking of Super Saiyans, why is Rini's hair silver instead of gold?" asked Goten. "I's because she's a girl."said Anikan. "I think it's because she's half Lunarian, think about isn't Neo-Queen Serenity's hair Silver after she used the silver crystal's power." said Trunks.

"Anyway how is Neo-Queen Serenity?" asked Anikan? "Rini I love you and your mom but I can't wait for you and your brother to get born." said Trunks. "Wait, you don't have a brother, in our time." said Anikan. "Pluto and Crono erased him from our future." said Rini. The young princess of crystal Tokyo had been sad ever since she had found out one of her longest friends had done something so cure as to erase a child from the world let alone her own Brother.

"Hey Trunks we need to prepare for Broly and Galaxia's arrival." said Xenon. "Serena told me that Chaos was controlling Galaxia when they fought, so it's chaos and Broly we'll be battling." said Trunks. "Well Xenon and I fought with Galaxia not to long ago and she was still one with Chaos, so maybe the moon princess's powers are not as impressive as you think." said Vox. "I trust Serena's word and she'll be your Queen one day Vox, so you learn to trust her word as well." said Trunks. "Yeah what ever." said Vox. "Hey Xenon where do you and Vox get your powers from?" asked Goten. "Our father was a powerful saiyan warrior and that's all there is to it."said Xenon.

"Okay suit your self then." said Trunks. "Trunks I hate to add to your pressure but we also need to take care of the Neo-Stalker." said Anikan. "I have a feeling that he'll want to come to us himself to get revenge for Titan and when he does I'll be ready." said Trunks. "So you have everything all under control then Trunks.?" asked Goten. "Yeah why wouldn't I?" asked Trunks. "Then you told Serena and the others about our plan to go back home." said Goten. "Wait, were are you going?" asked Rini. "I wanted to take Serena and the other scouts to see what it's like on our planet."said Trunks. "That way you all can meet my mom and sister and Goten's family." said Trunks.

"Also if Broly and Chaos as well as the Neo-Stalker try to show up, it's better to do battle on one's own turf." said Goten. "Well that does sound pretty cool, I want to see the planet you grew up on."said Rini. "It's not much to see Rini, the Androids destroyed most of it from the stories I was told." said Anikan. "Yeah but we've done a lot of rebuilding since then and plus were just going to see our friends and family, not sightsee." said Trunks. "I know the real reason were going."said Anikan. "Oh yeah why are we going then?" asked Trunks.

"You and Goten are homesick is all."said Anikan. Trunks and Goten both then began laughing at Anikan's statement. "You know maybe your right, but everyone gets homesick every now and then." said Goten. "Well training is over for today anyway, Rini, Anikan you two are dismissed." said Trunks. "Thanks Trunks."said Rini. Anikan just began walking off without saying anything.

"Hey Rini you wanna hang out for a little in till dinner is ready?" asked Anikan. "How come you only want to hang out just in till dinner all the time?" asked Rini. "Because unlike you I have a real saiyan's appetite and breakfast, lunch and dinner our are favorite times of the day next to fighting." said Anikan. "Boys can act so stupid sometimes." said Rini. "Hey I resent that."said Anikan. The two young super saiyans then went off to go hang out unknown to them their worst fear was already realized.

**Titan's pov**

I don't know why but I should have been dead. What was keeping me here in the land of the leaving, and then I found it. The one person I could still count had found me. Long ago Goten and I had won a secret war that had threaten to tear the galaxy apart. The war we entered was for power like all other things but this time the power would have destroyed what we loved. It would have destroyed crystal Tokyo. If the power of the Golden Silver Crystal(**A.N. SPOILER) **Would have been nothing compared to the power we fought over. In a last ditch effort to return home to my Serenity I used that power on Goten and myself transforming us.

Trunks and Goten were no more, their was only Neo-Titan and Neo-Stalker as we were called one we returned to Crystal Tokyo. The power, the anger it was hard to control at first but I did it for Serenity and then they betrayed me. First they lied and told me my bunny was Endymion's daughter and then Pluto gave me a corpse of a unborn boy, a male heir.

Thanks to the power though I was shown the truth and I finally gave into the power and the anger and mostly the hate. I vowed that if I was to be dined my daughter, my happiness, then so would everyone else. That's the day I attacked Crystal Tokyo but one person stood in my way.

My old master Gohan. Gohan battled Stalker and I several times of the course of the first year of our attack. I admit that I kept him alive because of our old friendship and because you just can't destroy all of your worthy competition but after a year of countless battle it was decided by Stalker and I that Gohan was no longer of service to us. The fun had ended and do did Gohan's life.

Then Anikan, Gohan's son appeared so we decided to keep him alive to toy with some. The boy had self taught himself how to be a super saiyan but he lacked any formal training what so ever. After beating Anikan around some more I was finally able to launch a full scale assault on crystal Tokyo and captured the heart of the New Silver Alliance. But that wasn't good enough, no my daughter was missing and I had to get her back to me.

I followed Rini into the past but then my younger self, I don't know how transformed into what he called a Super Super Saiyan and even my power was nothing to him. I decided it was time to wake up and talk to the last friend I had in this world, Stalker.

"Welcome back my friend, we though we were going to be to late to save you." he said. "What happened to me?" I asked. "Well it seems that you were defeated by what we now call a Super Super Saiyan." he answered. "Yes that is what the younger Trunks called it." I answered. "Well we have a slight problem my friend." said Stalker. "Spit it out I want to know what's been going on." I said.

"Well first thing is, you've been in a coma like state for the last 7 in a half months."said Stalker. "Well since that's no big deal what is this problem that you want me to know about." I said. "Well it's just me now man." he answered. "What do you mean by that?" I questioned. "The boy, Anikan, Gohan's Son, well he became a Super Super Saiyan and killed everyone except me." he said. "Wait is he more powerful then you our?" I asked.

"I am as strong to him as you are as strong as me." He answered. "Well since you and I are almost equals in power the boy has gotten far too powerful." I said. Tell me upfront, has he been training with Trunks?" I asked. "Yes he has, what is your plan for beating them now my old friend?" He asked me. "What if I told you that Serenity is till going to be the key to our victory." I said. "I would say let me here what my oldest friend has to tell me." he said. "Good then, very very good."

**Normal Pov**

Serena was currently at Rei's temple with all her friends, though while they were all having fun getting ready for winter break Serena was having her internal organs kicked around. "Ow, I can't wait for these kids to get out of here so they can kick their dad around for once." said Serena. "Are they really kicked you that hard?" asked Mina. "Trista said since my little boy is drawing off the silver crystal energy he's stronger than a normal child on top of that he's part saiyan." said Serena.

Just then Trunks came through Rei's shrine door with Anikan, Goten and Rini behind him. "Hey Trunks, where the other part of your group?" asked Lita. "Oh you know Xenon and Vox, they're in the tree out there." said Trunks. "Those two are more distance then the outers of our group." said Mina.

"Trunks tell them." said Rini excitingly. "Okay, okay, Girls how you all like to come see Goten and I grew up." said Trunks. "What do you mean?" asked Ami. "I mean come with us, you could meet our families and that's pretty much it since the Androids destroyed most of the planet." said Trunks.

"I'd love to come and meet your family Trunks."said Serena. "Vox wanted me to tell you to tell the girls to prepare for Galaxia and Broly, that is all."said Xenon as he left Rei's shrine. "Xenon, Vox that's it you guys are going to get you asses kicked." said Trunks. "Speaking of getting kicked tell you children, Mommy is not a soccer ball." said Serena.

"Well don't worry you'll be done soon." said Trunks. "Trunks what do you mean I'm only 7 ½ months into the pregnancy." said Serena. " Well for starters, Rini and you share the same birthday correct?" asked Trunks. "Yes so what?" asked Serena. "Well next week is June 30th on my planet and second no Human has ever carried a Saiyan for a no more than a full 8 months, I'd say your due any day." said Trunks.

"What really have you guys thought of names for the boy yet?" asked Rei. "Well we thought of some." said Serena. "First our you guys going to come see our home or what?" asked Goten cheerfully. "Of course." said all the scouts in unison.

After giving the girls 2 days to explain that their were going on an out of town trip. Trunks, Goten, Anikan, Xenon and Vox were getting some last moment training in at 150 times earth's normal gravity. "Hey guys do you think my dad has gotten stronger in the last 8 months since we seen him?" asked Anikan.

"I sure he has, Gohan has never stood us up before."said Goten. "Were here?" yelled Rini. "Hey everyone." said Trunks. "Allow me and the rest of the men to get your bags for you ladies." said Trunks. "I am not getting their bags." said Vox. "Good Vox you just offered to get their bags by their self." said Trunks.

After getting Vox to get the bags the trip was off. Trunks and Goten explained how their families were and how good it was going to be to see them. "Trunks, Goten do you know what my mom is like?" asked Anikan.

"You've never met her?" asked Trunks. "Nope, she lost the will to leave after Dad died, Pan raised herself and I." said Anikan. "I never knew that Anikan." said Rini. "You couldn't half we were good at acting like noting was wrong with us." said Anikan. "That's why I made a promise to Pan to stop Titan and Stalker and that finally happened when I became a Super Super Saiyan." said Anikan.

_Flashback_

"_With Titan gone their's no way you can beat me." said Anikan. The battle had started the same as it always did. Stalker had let Anikan get a few hits in then turned the tables on him. Let him think that he had gotten stronger, let him think that he was finally going to win, let him think his training was finally paying off ans then turn the tables on him._

_This time was different though, Anikan had just seen his sister Pan almost at death's door thanks to the stalker. That was it Anikan exploded. The boy's hair flew up even further and his eyes with from the calm green the blazing gold to match his fiery aura. Bio-electricity filled Anikan's aura and all he could feel was anger and the need to protect his sister from the Stalker._

_Anikan then charged the Super Saiyan 3 and the battle was finally even. By the end of the day Anikan had wiped out the entire army and with the last of his new strength forced Stalker out of Crystal Tokyo for the first time ever. When he awoke again Pan was fine and Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion had sent him on a mission to protect their daughter at all costs._

_End Flashback_

"Wow Anikan, your a hero." said Rini. "Yeah I guess you could say that." said Anikan. "No she's right you saved a whole lot of people by standing up to the Stalker like that." said Lita. "How close are we Trunks?" asked Mina. "You girls can look at the planet when ever you want, and we'll be landing in about 20 mins." said Trunks. As the girls looked on at the planet their were going to head out to they didn't notice another ship behind them.

Titan and Stalker were also on their way to the planet and they had other plans for Trunks and his friends.

"So when we get their we kill them right?" asked Stalker. "No, first we wait for Serena to five birth so I can get my kids, then we get the crystals and lastly we kill them, and two and three don't have to been in that order." said Titan. In just a short time Trunks you learn that I'm back. Thought Titan.

**Well like I said I'm back and hope you like the start of season two of The Future Isn't Always Set in Stone. So will Titan defeat Trunks, will trunks defeat titan or will something else happen. All I'll tell you is that Titan and Stalker battle someone very powerful, so who fits that bill. Also Serena finally gives birth to her and Trunks twins and they also meet the family. Please everyone remember to review and check out Sun wukongoku's fic Young Teen Love and Starlight.**

**In till next time.**


	15. The Mysterious Youths

**Well I'm back yet again with another chapter. I hope to get a couple big plot points done in this single chapter so here we go. Also I know I renamed it last chapter but I'm going back to calling it Omni Super Saiyan again starting this chapter as my brother didn't like the name change.**

**I don't own Sailor Moon or DBZ but if I did the starlights would not have taken a male form like they did in the anime and Future Trunks would have been in the Buu Saga. Read and review.**

Titan and Stalker stood aboard their ship. They were able to land on their former home with no one around to trouble them. That was to easy if I do say so myself." said Stalker. "Trunks and the others will be here very soon, I say we wait in till Serenity gives birth to her heirs." said Titan. "Why would we do that she's more vulnerable now that way she is." said Stalker. "If we do that Trunks and the others will attack us like caged wild animals backed into a corner and unlike you I have seen what a real Super Super Saiyan can do." said Titan. "Very well your the boss." said Stalker. "Also I need time for my full power to return to me, it won't belong now, I can promise you that." said Titan.

"Were finally home!" yelled Goten overjoyed. "Calm down Goten were gonna be here awhile no reason to have a heart attack." said Trunks. "So this is the other Earth looks almost like the first one." said Xenon. "Trunks how far our we from where you live?" asked Rini. "Not far I'm having some one pick us up." said Trunks.

"Serena you look like your ready to pop." The Girls and saiyans turned around and Gohan stood behind them. Gohan wasn't in his regular orange GI though his was in a purple GI with a white cape/should pads. "Dad hey what's going on." said Anikan. "I'm good, nice to see you future son." said Gohan.

"So how has everything been?" asked Trunks. "Well as you can guess Vid had a healthy baby boy, Bulla and Pan love him to death, and your in trouble Trunks." said Gohan. "What, what did I do?" asked Trunks. "Well let's see you left here you and Goten a year ago and now your back with a pregnant girlfriend." said Gohan. "I'm a grown man!" yelled Trunks embarrassed.

"Bulma says your setting Bulla a bad example, anyway we can talk when we get home why are we just standing here." said Gohan.

"Alright then everyone let me take you to our ride." said Gohan. "Bulma had me bring a ride that should be big enough for all of us to fit in." said Gohan. "Trunks do you and your sister have different fathers?" asked Serena. "No why do you ask that?" answered Trunks. "Well you said that you dad died when you were a baby but Bulla is only 4." "Well when I was gone to the past my dad got to come and spend the night with my mom and well when I got back I find out my mother's gonna have another baby." said Trunks.

"Pan was born right around the time Gohan was killed by the Androids but when he got brought back to life by the Old Kai Pan got her dad back." finished Goten. "Speaking of Pan and Bulla if you two don't stay on your toes their gonna surpass you two." said Gohan. "What makes you say that Gohan?" asked Goten.

"Well I was playing hide and seek with them and the two troublemakers turned into super saiyans." said Gohan. "No way Super saiyans isn't their some rule against girls being super saiyans." said Goten. "What's wrong with a girl super saiyan, Goten." said Rei. "Nothing it's just the 3 of us struggled to become super saiyans and now Gohan your telling us that little girls barely 5 years old and not even in school yet have achieved super saiyan." said Trunks.

"Yeah I could see your dad now Trunks, super saiyan the ultimate power in the universe reduced to a child's play thing." said Gohan in a Vegeta like voice.

"Well were here sailor scouts." said Goten. "Hey Gohan why is your planet so warm isn't it winter?" asked Ami. "Time passes the same for us but it's closer to summer here on our planet while it's closer to winter on your planet Ami." answered Gohan. "So what day is it Gohan." asked Lita.

Trunks smiled as did Goten, and Anikan. "June 27th I think Serena and Rini have another birthday coming up by my math." said Trunks. "Wait, June 27th, Rini's birthday is the 30th of June, that means that." said Serena. "Yes 3 days from now Rini and her brother should be here to greet us all." said Trunks. "But what about?" asked Serena. "It only takes 8 months for a saiyan to develop." said Gohan.

"No wonder you were in such a hurry to leave, you were trying to make sure your kids have the same birthday in every timeline."said Vox.

"Well that's a good reason but I just really wanted to get home."said Trunks. Gohan landed the plane he picked everyone up in and everyone exited to see a welcoming party. A older looking yet still beautiful women stood with blue hair with a younger girl who could pass as the women's clone stood next to here. Next to them was another older women with black hair and a younger women in her late twenties early thirties also with black hair but unlike the older women who had black eyes this women had blue eyes. The younger women was holding a young baby boy and standing next to here was a young girl who looked similar to Gohan and was even in a orange GI similar to Gohan's orange GI.

"Everyone the women over their with the blue hair is my mother Bulma Briefs and that's my favorite younger sister Bulla Briefs." said Trunks Trunks went over and hugged his mother and Bulla jumped into his arms. "Trunks I missed you, did you bring me anything?" asked Bulla happy to see her brother. Goten then took his turn introducing everyone.

"Okay everyone, the older looking beautiful women over there is my mother Chi-Chi and the younger looking women is my brother Gohan's wife Videl." said Goten. "Uncle Goten what about me?" asked Pan. "Hey do you guys see something grabbing my leg because I feel something." said Goten. "It's me Uncle Goten."said Pan. "Hey Pan how are you, and this pretty girl here is my niece Pan." said Goten.

"Uncle Goten how have you been!" asked Pan excitedly. "I've been very well, have you been good Pan?" asked Goten. "Yeah I helped Mommy and Daddy take care of Ani." said Pan. Anikan chuckled to himself. _"So pan came up with my nickname all the way back here." thought Anikan. _"Hey why are we all just standing her talking let's head inside, Chi-Chi and I made snacks." said Bulma. "Oh snacks!" yelled Serena happily.

Bulma and the others had expected Gohan, Goten and Trunks to devour everything in their wake but to their surprise Serena matched the three demi-saiyans in the amount of food taken in. The two future half saiyans also were able to hold their own against their parents. Anikan and Goten then got into a fight over a chicken leg they both wanted eat, to settle the argument Gohan went and ate the chicken leg for himself. After a nice long meal the saiyans were finally full and were once again talking.

"You know I've seen Serena eat before and I've seen Goten and Trunks eat before but I don't think I'll ever be use to that." said Mina. "That was the most discussing thing I've ever seen." said Rei. "So Trunks have you and Serena talked about getting Married yet our have you already?" asked Bulma.

"Okay Rini, Bulla and Pan with me, this sounds like grown up talk." said Anikan. The 4 young saiyans left while all eyes were now on Trunks and Serena. "Well I haven't really thought about that, Serena what about you.." said Trunks trying to shift the blame. "What I thought you were suppose to ask me your the guy." said Serena. With all eyes on Trunks again he decided that now would be the time to point the finger at some one else.

"So did you guys know that Goten has the hots for Rei." said Trunks. "What!" yelled everyone else but Goten and Trunks. "Hey wait a minute Trunks, your just trying to shift the blame off of me." said Goten. "So you deny it then." said Trunks. "Stop trying to put me on the spot Trunks." said Goten. "Rei is pretty, so when are you two going to get married Goten?" asked Chi-Chi. "I have no idea what you guys are talking about." said Goten. Goten then got up and ran out the house going to look for the kids.

"Trunks trying to put then heat on Goten is going to work, when are you going to marry the mother of your children?" asked Bulma. "Well you see, it's kinda like this." said Trunks. The demi-saiyan looked at as he didn't get to finish his statement.

"Daddy, Uncle Goten!" screamed a frighten Pan. "Trunks, Trunks come quick!" screamed Bulla equally afraid. "Hey girls what's wrong?" asked Gohan. "we were playing with Rini and the Big Ani when two goes attacked us." said Pan. "I'm sure anybody that was trying to hurt you Anikan and Rini can take care of." said Gohan. "No daddy Ani and Rini were afraid of them and told us to come get help." said Pan. "They called the two Titan and Stalker when they started fighting." said Bulla. "Titan and Stalker!" yelled Trunks. "Serena stay here we'll deal with this." said Trunks. "Okay." answered Serena. "Xenon, Vox it's time to see what you guys are really worth in battle." said Gohan. "Oh you just wait and see, you just wait and see." said Xenon.

Anikan for the first time in his life was finally pushing back Stalker and he was enjoying it. "So this is the power of an Omni-Super Saiyan." said Stalker. "I rememberer when you first transformed you were able to push me back, I've never gotten my revenge for that insult nephew." said Stalker. "You gave up that right when you decided to kill my father." said Anikan. "My brother had grown to weak for us, or maybe we had grown to strong for him, either way he lived and died as we saw fit." said Stalker. "What makes you and Titan the decider on him lives and who dies!" yelled Rini. "If we want you to live like we use to do with Gohan and Anikan we live you broken but still breathing." said Stalker. "But if we want you dead like we did to Gohan and now what were going to do to you now Anikan and you Rini, all we have to die is just will it." said Titan. "Titan good to see you can still talk I thought you had gone mute." said Anikan.

"Threating my kids is crossing the line with me and if you cross the line with me I'll leaving you lying where you stand." said Trunks. "Trunks your hear." said Rini. Trunks landed next to Anikan and transformed into an Omni- Super Saiyan as well. Gohan, Goten, Xenon, Vox and the 4 inner sailor scouts also were behind Trunks. "So the gangs' all hear then." said Stalker. "So he's suppose to be me in another future." said Goten.

"Yes expect that I'm much more powerful then you are Goten." said Stalker. "I don't think so, you and Titan haven't been training in your time picking on Rini and her family." said Goten. "Trunks why don't you show him what a real super saiyan can do." said Rini. "My thoughts exactly." said Trunks.

Trunks began attacking Stalker and didn't let up. Stalker was trying to catch his breath but Trunks was stronger, faster and like his past self said, Stalker wasn't in the best shape due to lack of training. "This is impossible, I'm a super saiyan 3 you shouldn't be able to due this to me." said Stalker. "I see Titan didn't tell you about an Omni Super Saiyan." said Trunks. "The strange part is you've been fighting Anikan and you haven't noticed his spike in power." said Trunks. "Trunks let me finish these two off It's time they payed for my father's death." said Anikan. "It's all you kid." said Trunks.

Anikan powered up even further and Stalker was out classed. Anikan landed several blows on Stalker and then kicked him into to the air and prepared his signature attack. Anikan cupped his hands together and began the famous phrase.

"KA

ME

HA

ME

HA!" yelled Anikan. The blue beam of light and ki energy exploded from Anikan's hands and slammed into Stalker. Stalker expected a lot of pain but he lucked out as Anikan wanted to make sure the fiend was dead and thus held nothing back in the Kamehameha wave. Stalker's boy was vaporized and now only Titan was left.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to kill the weakling." said Titan. "I wouldn't be talking if I was you Titan everyone knows that you were never that far ahead of Stalker." said Anikan. "Anikan I sense your power is over Titan's you want to make sure your Father is avenged." said Trunks. "Trunks making an amateur mistake I don't believe it." said Titan. "Why don't you tell me my mistake then." said Trunks. "The truth shall set you free Trunks, and the Truth has set me free." said Titan. "What Truth?" asked Trunks. "That you and I are one in the same, what ever you can do I can do better." said Titan.

Titan began powered up and went it his hair shot up and became gold and spiky. Trunks and the other were waiting for the hair to grow long and the eye brows to disappear but it didn't happen. Instead Titan's eyes turned from emerald green to a fiery gold. "No way he's an Omni-Super Saiyan." said a shocked Rini. "Anikan you ready to do this." said Trunks. Xenon, Vox, Gohan and Goten then all became Super Saiyan 2, Rini even became a super saiyan feeling that Titan had to be stopped at all costs.

"To think you can all stop me is nothing short of sad." said Titan. "Why don't you let us see for ourselves." said Gohan. The 7 super saiyan all charged Titan and the battle was on. Titan now an Omni Super Saiyan was holding his own very well, too well as a matter of fact. Trunks and Anikan were the only ones who even had a hope of hitting Titan and they couldn't even do that too many times. The battle was looking like it would take a turn for the worse when help came from an unlikely source. Unknown to Titan and the heroes a meteor shower had begun and was heading their way. Trunks and Anikan had become the only ones left to fight Titian after Gohan, Goten, Xenon, Vox and the scouts had been knocked out. Anikan and Trunks felt their power beginning to fell them and it was time for a last ditch effort. Trunks began his Heat Dome Attack and Anikan powered his most powerful Kamehameha ever. The two attacks crashed into Titan and landed a direct hit but when the smoke cleared Titan was still alive. Trunks and Anikan had returned to their normal forms but they knew now that even if Titan finished them off Gohan and the others would be able to stop Titan.

.

Then that's when it happened. A Meteor struck Titan and crashed the Omni Super Saiyan into the hard ground before. Trunks and Anikan used all the energy they had left in order to move their friends out of the way of the freak meteor storm and watched Titan vanish under it. After 10 mins of waiting Trunks went back alone to check out the damage. What Trunks saw next was the strangest thing ever.

A child was setting in the middle of a crater left from the meteor shower and he had a tail. Not just any tail though it was clearly a saiyan tail. Trunks went to get the child which he could tell was a young boy no more than 3 years old. The boy was naked and was just sitting there, Trunks could sense confusion and fear from the young child. Titan then stood up once again and grabbed the young boy.

"Put him down Titan." said Trunks. "No way, he's my leverage for getting out of hear." said Titan. Just then the boy punched Titan right in the chest injuring the villain while Trunks with his speed went and caught the boy before he hit the ground. Titan didn't know how or why but the young child had injured him to the point where retreat was the only way of survival. Titan took off heading back to his ship hoping Trunks was too busy with the new child to follow him.

"Due you have a name little one?" asked Trunks. "Leairo." was all the young boy said before going to sleep in Trunks's arms.

Titan was flying for his life when a teenager got in his way. "So you must be Titan, I've been waiting a long time to meet you face to face." said the teen. "Get out of my way boy before I hurt you." said Titan. "You couldn't hurt me if you wanted to." said the boy. Titan was now angry. "Maybe I'll leave another boy for Trunks to find when he comes for me know. "Not like that you can't." said the boy. "Let me tell you a secret, a Omni Super Saiyan named Trunks is going to kill you today but I'm not talking about your past self." said the boy. Last thing Titan seen before his short return was cut even shorter was the boy's hair turn gold and his eyes match in color. "How many of them is their?" asked Titan before his reign of terror finally came to an end.

It had been 3 days and sure enough Serena had gone into labor. Trunks on the other hand was trying to figure out where a saiyan child could have come from. The child's DNA not only came back 50% saiyan 50% unknown but the saiyan DNA matched a know set, he and his father's which meant this child was related to him, but how? Trunks snapped out of his thoughts as he heard his name being called. Serena had given birth to two beautiful children. A girl named Serena Tsukino Briefs(Rini) and Trunks Tsukino Briefs(TJ). Trunks was happy to see his children after 8 months and they were a big hit with their family. Trunks though was concerned about the Child Leairo. The boy was so young and was very powerful. After meeting him and the child warming up Trunks and Serena decided to take in Leairo as one of their own bringing their kid count up to 3. Their was only one thing left to do. Trunks had felt someone kill off Titan and that person was keeping their distance but he would have to meet them soon. The day Serena was cleared to go home from the hospital the person in question appeared to Trunks. He was dressed in a white tank top with a sky blue capsule corp jacket and gray pants with yellow boots. His hair was also as long a Trunks when he came from the time chamber but it was silver in color.

"So you must be Trunks, howdy." said the boy. "Who are you?" asked Gohan. "Let's just say I'm a fan of you and the sailor scouts work." said the boy. "So can I talk to you for a second Trunks." said the boy. "Sure thing." said Trunks. "Hey Trunks how can you just go with him like that?" asked Lita. "Well from one his ki doesn't feel like he wants to hurt me, second his dressed in capsule corp wear, third he said he was a fan of our work and lastly he killed Titan last week." said Trunks. Once out of hearing distance from the saiyans the boy and Trunks began their talk.

"So from wear in the future due you come from and who are you?" asked Trunks. "Well I can already see your a great deal stronger then me so I don't need to test you but you'll need to get a lot stronger than you our now if you want to survive what I'm going to telly you." said the Boy. "First off go to New Namek and bring a new guardian back to the earth so you can get new dragonballs, the wish you want to make is to combine the earths in the universe." said the boy. "Okay then what?" asked Trunks. "Then you and Serena combine your crystals to make the Golden- Silver Crystal and form Crystal Tokyo." said the boy. "Now what I am about to tell you is very important but you know about important from your own trip to the past now don't you." said the boy. "Go ahead." said Trunks. "First off I'm your son from the future TJ, I come from a future that Pluto and Crono should be able to see now but I'm going to change that vision again." said TJ. "So your TJ all grown up, I guess Serena and I did a good job of raising you." said Trunks. "No my mom did a good job of raising me you died." said TJ. "What when?" asked Trunks. "I can't tell you a lot but 5 years from now 3 powerful warriors know as the Desias are going to appear and cause major damage to the world, they then kill all of you, Gohan, Goten, you the outer scouts everyone." said TJ. "The Desias are monsters and should be treated like that they make the Androids look like infants in power and destruction." said TJ. "Son I promise you in 5 years time I'll take care of these Desias for you." said Trunks. "Also once you get the Golden-Silver Crystal you can make Gohan and Goten into Omni Super Saiyans." said TJ. "Wow that will come in handy." said Trunks.

"Mom told me coming here would be a good idea, if I can survive long enough in my time I'll come back and help you in 5 years time, I promise." said TJ. "You just take care of your self and your mom." said Trunks. "I will good luck, oh and one more thing Dad." said TJ. "Yeah what is it?" asked Trunks. "Beware Lord Tyrannus, beware the Sovereignty." said TJ. TJ then pulled out his silver crystal key and headed back to his own timeline. Trunks meanwhile head to go explain everything to his friends and family.

"So that guy was TJ from the future and he came to give us a warning like you went to war the others about the androids." said Goten. "Correct."said Trunks. "Well we go 5 years of training so I say we get started." said Gohan. "We'll take care of these Desias in 5 years and then we'll be able to relax in Crystal Tokyo and finally have some peace." said Trunks.

The demi-saiyan chose not mention the last warning about Tyrannus and the Sovereignty though.

Well another chapter is done and the name is pronounced DES E US=Desias. So who and what is Leairo and why does his DNA match Trunks' DNA? Why did TJ warn everyone about Tyrannus and the Sovereignty? Why were Xenon and Vox not killed by the Desias? Can Trunks really make Gohan and Goten Omni Super Saiyan? Will Trunks find a new Guardian for the Earth and get new Dragon balls? And will Trunks and Serena be good Parents? Find out on the next chapter of The Future Isn't Always Set In Stone. Also Check out Children of Doom by me and Young Teen Love by SunWukong4. Yes I'm doing power levels now for the characters.

**Trunks: 790,000,000**

**SSJ Trunks: 4,230,000,000**

**SSJ2 Trunks: 36,580,000,000**

**Omni SSJ Trunks: 316,700,000,000**

**Goten: 710,000,000**

**SSJ Goten: 4,160,000,000**

**SSJ 2 Goten: 34,830,000,000**

**Gohan: 782,000,000**

**SSJ Gohan: 4,212,000,000**

**SSJ 2 Gohan: 35,240,000,000**

**Xenon: 800,100,000**

**SSJ Xenon: 4,265,000,000**

**SSJ 2 Xenon: 36,610,000,000**

**Vox: 724,100,000**

**SSJ Vox: 4,113,000,000**

**SSJ2 Vox: 35, 067,000,000**

**Anikan: 450,000,000**

**SSJ Anikan: 3,600,000,000**

**Omni SSJ Anikan: 300,750,000,000**

**SSJ3 Stalker: 297,480,000,000**

**SS3 Titan: 299,432,000,000**

**Omni SSJ Titan: 362,098,000,000**

**Omni SSJ Titan(hurt): 77,000,000,000**

**Omni SSJ Titan(injured): 28,000,000,000**

**Leairo: 200,000,000**

**Baby TJ and Baby Rini: 5**

**TJ: 410,000,000**

**Omni SSJ TJ: 299,000,000,000**

**Sailor Mercury: 140,000,000**

**Sailor Mars: 150,000,000**

**Sailor Venus: 145,000,000**

**Sailor Jupiter: 150,000,00**

**Rini(post training): 1,140,000**

**SSJ Sailor Mini Moon: 174,220,000**

**Bulla: 1,110,000**

**SSJ Bulla: 55,500,000**

**Pan:1,120,000**

**SSJ Pan: 56,000,0000**


	16. History of TJ

**Today I have a special chapter planned. I was going to do this after the next mini arc but I figured I could get this one done quicker since I already know how this was going to go down. So sit back and relax as I take you through the future of TJ.**

I keep hearing the story in my head over and over but after seeing Dad, I was now thinking about the story my Mother had told me so many times in the past. 5 years was the farthest I could go back without messing things up but even mom didn't think that was far enough.

I was 5 years old as a matter of fact my sister Rini and I were just celebrating our 5th birthday party when they attacked. The Desias as they were called. They all looked human our so we thought.

First their was the muscle, he was a big guy, about 7'1 and 400lbs of pure muscle this guy had no fat anywhere on his body, He wore a blood red set of armor and had matching eye color. His hair was long but was pulled into a ponytail and he had a beard that was the brown like dirt matching his hair color. He was matched up against my Uncle Gohan and was putting up a good fight at first. Uncle Gohan didn't last long or so I was told and he fell to this mighty brute. The first Desias became know as Tank.

Next was the Beauty. She had long blonde hair hair and honestly looked like a life sized Barbie doll. It was even worse when we found out that the name she went by was Barbie. Barbie wore violet purple armor and matching lipstick but I'll never forget her cold ice blue eyes, not the blue like me and my parents but lifeless. She was 5' 10 and 130lbs and went against Uncle Goten was matched up with Barbie and didn't fare any better then Uncle Gohan because in what seemed like a second he was one shotted by the female Desias just like his older brother before him.

Then their was Barbie's brother the leader. The leader called himself Jack and just as cold as his younger sister. He wore sky blue armor and had black hair but it was cut short almost the same length my Dad use to try and wear or Darien my Godfather's hair length. His eyes were black almost like staring into a black hole, it was very scary at the time he was 6'3 and about 240lbs and also like his muscle and sister all muscle no fat. But my Father, the King of Crystal Tokyo showed no fear. He did the best out of everyone but just like Gohan and Goten he was no match. The world got very dark and scary after that. The outer scouts minus Pluto and Hotaru were slain as well as Tuxedo Mask.

After the battle Crystal Tokyo was destroyed and mother and her inner court had to flee. Grandma Bulma made it out with us as well as Videl but Chi-Chi having lost both her sons could no longer live and we lost her later that week. The only saiyans left to fight at that point were my sister Rini and I, Anikan and Pan and Bulla.

Now while Videl wouldn't let Anikan train or fight fearing he would be killed, the same went for Rini and I as well as Hotaru who was now adopted by my Mother after what happened to Amara and Michelle, Pan and Bulla continued the fight.

Kids who were nine and ten having to fight monsters like the Desias it was horrible. To make matters worse unlike my uncles and my Dad they weren't Omni-Super Saiyan.

Eight years later we weren't doing any better. If you wanted to call it a war the Desias had wiped out 2/3 of the world's population and the last of us lived in constant fear of when they would strike again. My sister and I had just turned 14 and unknown to my Mother, Anikan and I had been training ourselves to the point where we were pretty strong. We had even ascended to Omni Super Saiyan unknown to anyone.

One day while we were hagging out with my sister and Hotaru, where my Mother told us to never go I may add we were attacked by the Desias. Luckily for us we were saved by Pan and Bulla. Pan and Bulla were able to fend the Desias off but we only escaped because the Desias clearly let us leave. That day was when Bulla and Pan decided to train us all to help them fight those monsters. After 6 months of training it was time to battle.

Pan had took Jack while Bulla had took Barbie leaving the 4 of us with Tank. Anikan and I did the best we could but we were still no match for the monsters. That's when I noticed that Pan and Bulla looked to be winning, that might even had won if Tank hadn't stopped fighting us and began to help his comrades. In the end we lost yet again.

Pan and Bulla then decided we needed some more time to train so we took a whole year off to just train. The Desias didn't like that at all so they decided to attack where we were hiding. Not only were we with what was left of the world's population it was our home field, the only save having if we lost it we were doomed.

Pan and Bulla sprung into action ready for anything. The people began cheering them like a star player returning to his sport team in their home town after a long injury. It was our job to help as many people get out as possible while Bulla and Pan battled the monsters. When we had got as many of the people to shuttle transportation that weren't killed we joined Pan and Bulla in battle. We were just getting ready to help, Pan landed and knocked out Anikan while Bulla knocked me out.

It wasn't to later when Anikan and I awoke and returned to recover video footage of the fight we had set up did we find out what happen to Pan and Bulla. Pan and Bulla had put up and good fight and were pushing back the Desias when Jack reveled that he and the others had been beating us with less then a third of their power. Once all three went full power Pan and Bulla had no chance, and this time the Desias wouldn't let them retreat.

Pan and Bulla were beaten and tortured for hours according to what we were able to recover. Then what made me and Anikan sick and unable to watch was that after they were no longer to fight or hold their Super Saiyan 2 forms Jack and Tank decided to violate them and after they had finished that they obliterated the bodies so we couldn't even bury them.

Anikan and I took the footage back and we decided that the Desias would fall at our feet. They would feel the pain I felt and vice verse. Two years would go by before Anikan and I would try to have our revenge but just like before we were no match. I still remember that day like it was yesterday. As a matter of fact it was last month.

Anikan and TJ were currently eating a nice lunch Serena and Rini had made them and were for the 1st time in a long time enjoying themselves. TJ or Trunks as he was now going by looked at his girlfriend Hotaru and knew that something was wrong. "What's up Hotaru?" asked Trunks. "Their back, the Desias are close." said Hotaru. "They shouldn't be able to find this place though according to their current location." said Rini coming in behind her. "But their close?" asked Anikan. "It doesn't matter Videl would kill me if I let you go and your not going Trunks." said Serena. "Mom I'm sorry but this is for Pan and Aunt Bulla." said Trunks. Trunks and Anikan headed outside and began flying to their showdown with destiny.

The Desias were currently having fun when two kids with Golden hair and Golden eyes landed behind them. "Are you ready for your funeral?" asked one of the boys. Jack turned around while Tank didn't seem to care, his sister also was looking at the boys. "Let me guess you related to the other fighters we've killed over the years. "Yeah we are but this fight is going to end different from your battles with the others." said Anikan. "You two look tasty, hey Jack why don't I have fun with them since you and Tank got to have fun with those other saiyans two years ago." said Barbie. Anikan lost it and attacked.

Even though both boys were Omni Super Saiyans they were no match just like everyone else had been. When Anikan and Trunks woke up they were in a bed across from each other with their loved ones around. It was then that a planned to go into the past was hatched and now TJ was back from his trip. TJ landed home when he noticed something wrong. TJ hurried up and found Rini and Hotaru crying while Anikan was beat up and struggling to hold back tears. "Trunks your back." said Anikan.

Anikan took Trunks off and explained that the Desias had found them again and killed the rest of the sailor scouts as well as Videl. "I tried to fight them off but one and three is a losing battle and she got me this time." said Anikan. "What do you mean?" asked Trunks. "Just like those monsters got Pan and Bulla, she got me." said Anikan again. Trunks didn't ask anymore as he had got what Anikan meant and only gave him a hug. Trunks came to his mother's dead body and just sat on his knees and held her crying.

"They will pay Mom, I promise they will pay for." said the Sobbing Trunks. The 4 teenagers, Anikan, Rini, Trunks and Hotaru all hugged and sobbed together knowing they were now all each other had in life.

**Well that's a look at TJ's future and the destruction and sickness the Desias cause but what will happen when they meet a prepare Trunks and his friends? Find out next time. Read and Review and here are power levels.**

**Future Trunks: 810,000,000**

**SSJ Trunks: 4,615,000,000**

**SSJ2 Trunks: 36,790,000,000**

**Omni SSJ Trunks: 320,000,000,000**

**Goten: 730,000,000**

**SSJ Goten: 4,075,000,000**

**SSJ 2 Goten: 35,110,000,000**

**Omni SSJ Goten: 298,000,000**

**Gohan: 795,000,000**

**SSJ Gohan: 4,420,000,000**

**SSJ 2 Gohan: 36,605,000,000**

**Omni SSJ Gohan: 314,000,000,000**

**Xenon: 809,000,000**

**SSJ Xenon: 4,605,000,000**

**SSJ 2 Xenon: 36,782,000,000**

**Vox: 726,300,000**

**SSJ Vox: 4,060,000,000**

**SSJ2 Vox: 35, 095,000,000**

**Kid Anikan: 40,000,000**

**SSJ kid Anikan: 735,000,000**

**Omni SSJ Kid Anikan: 53,450,000,000**

**Kid TJ: 41,000,000**

**SSJ Kid TJ: 735,200,000**

**Omni SSJ TJ: 54,000,000,000**

**Sailor Mercury: 140,000,000**

**Sailor Mars: 150,000,000**

**Sailor Venus: 145,000,000**

**Sailor Jupiter: 150,000,00**

**Bulla: 460,000,000**

**SSJ Bulla: 2,690,000,000**

**SSJ2 Bulla: 28,940,000,000**

**Pan:463,000,000**

**SSJ Pan: 2,725,000,000**

**SSJ 2 Pan:29,100,000,000**

**Jack(less than 1/3): 350,000,000,000**

**Barbie(less than 1/3):340,000,000,000**

**Tank(less than 1/3): 325,000,000,000**

**Anikan: 430,000,000**

**Omni SSJ Anikan: 300,000,000,000**

**TJ: 410,000,000**

**Omni SSJ TJ: 299,000,000,000**

**Jack: 1,500,000,000,000**

**Barbie: 1,400,000,000,000**

**Tanks: 1, 320,000,000,000**


	17. Children of Legends

**Hey everyone I'm back and my computer has been down which is why I haven't updated. Anyway let's get started with the next chapter of the fic.**

A lot had changed in the one year since TJ had been gave Trunks his warning of the future. For one the two Earth's of the sailor scouts and the demi-saiyans had been united into to one new planet. Another change was now that the Golden Crystal and Silver Crystal and been combined to form the Unified Golden Silver Crystal. Finally a new Guardian of the Earth was brought over in the form of Dende one of Gohan's old friends from Namek and he had been hard at work on creating new dragon balls. Now only one thing remained, when Trunks and Serena would create Crystal Tokyo.

Serena was currently changing TJ and Rini when Pan and Bulla ran into her room. The 5 year old pan was the first to speak. "Serena, we lost Leairo." said Pan. "What!" yelled Serena now scared half to death. Now the 4 year old Bulla spoke. "We were playing hid and seek and Leairo was just gone." said Bulla. "Okay you two stay here I'm going to call Trunks. Before Serena could call however here cell phone began ringing. "Hello" the now silver haired princess answered her phone. "Hey Serena, I'm just calling to let you know Leairo's with me." said Trunks. "Okay thank Dende he's with you I'll let Pan and Bulla know their as scared as I am." said Serena. "I imagine they are since the three of them are inseparable." said Trunks. "So did you come and pick him up?" asked Serena. "I'll talk to later about that." said Trunks. Trunks hung up the phone quickly and Serena ran a hand through her silver hair. _Those two are going to be the death of me. _Thought Serena.

Trunks was watching the two new Omni super saiyans Gohan and Goten battle in the air when Leairo appeared next to him. "Leairo had did you get hear brother, you can't fly?" asked Trunks. "I felt your energy and just ran to you, I'm hiding from Pan and Bulla." said Leairo. Trunks didn't ask his son anymore questions but he couldn't figure out how the young boy could have possibly run to them as their were at a minimum 100 miles outside the city limit.

Gohan and Goten were about to end their training when a decent power level began heading their way. It was too high to be any of the sailor scouts and it wasn't Xenon or Vox but it was coming to them fast. Just then a boy appeared. He had spiky white hair similar to Gohan and Goten's and an outfit that matched Goten's yet the orange was green and the blue was a draker shad of green. The boy then begin to speak. "Hey you two in the orange I'm looking for a great saiyan warrior by the name of Kakarot or Goten." said the boy. Gohan and Goten then powered down to normal and began to answer the boy.

"Hi, the name's Gohan and this is my little brother Goten and why are you looking for our father Goten?" asked Gohan. "And how do you know his saiyan name?" asked Goten. "Well I guess that makes you two my older brothers, the name's Xicor and Goten's my dad." said Xicor. "What Goten's your dad how?" asked Goten. "All I know is my mom told me to find Goten because he was my dad, I wasn't going to come till I got my butt handed to me by Broly and Galaxia. Now Trunks was interested in the conversation.

Where did you fight Broly and Galaxia at again?" asked Trunks. "On their spaceship not far from here I'd guess, their ship picked up my saiyan space pod by accident I got my butt kicked and barely made it back to my pod and landed here." said Xicor. "That means their close to the planet." said Trunks. "No they landed, if you can get me something to eat please I can take you two them." said Xicor.

"If Galaxia is hear then we need to take the offense against her and this Broly." said Raye. "You guys may have defeated Galaxia in the past but Broly is a whole norther animal." said Trunks. "Can you beat him Trunks." asked Rini. Trunks didn't answer. "Of course he can he took down Titan and Stalker plus now me, my dad and uncle are Omni super saiyans." said Anikan. "I fought Broly in the past and if he's anything like he was there a single Omni Super Saiyan should be enough to beat him." said Trunks. "Then I say we head there and take down." said Anikan. "Okay I'm ready when ever you guys are." said Xicor. "Oh no your staying here to answer questions and and take some tests, Xicor." said Gohan. "Fine but your going to need me out there watch." said Xicor. "Anikan you and Rini are staying too." said Serena. "Ah come on." said the two saiyans. "Scouts you better due what you all due best." said Trunks. "With pleasure, I need to make up for lost time." said Serena.

"Moon Enternal Power"! Said Serena.

"Mercury Crystal Power!" said Ami.

"Mars Crystal Power!" said Raye.

"Jupiter Crystal Power!" said Lita.

"Venus Crystal Power!" said Mina.

"We need to teach you guys to fly, isn't that sailor planet move uncomfortable?" asked Goten. "Not really we've been doing it awhile now." said Sailor Mars. "So you guys felt it too then." said Xenon. "Xenon, Vox it's nice to see the two of you." said Trunks. "Broly and Galaxia must been stopped at all cost I hope you all don't try anything stupid like sparing them." said Vox. "Galaxia was being controlled by Chaos last time we faced her we have to try and save her." said Sailor Moon. "If Serena says we spare Galaxia then that's what were doing but Broly has to die at all cost." said Trunks.

The saiyans and sailor scouts all landed outside a massive spaceship and knew this was their destination. "Ami can you find a way in?" asked Serena. "Already got one."said Vox Xenon entered a code into the space ship and a door opened. "How did you do that?" asked Sailor Mercury. "I got lucky." said Xenon.

The group of heroes then went inside and were met by Galaxia's voice. "Welcome sailor soldiers and saiyans, it's good to see you again and nice of you to bring me your star seeds." said Galaxia. "Galaxia why don't you and Broly just come now so we can get this over with." said Trunks. "Oh all in due time my Legendary Super Saiyan will appear to bring me all your star seeds but not yet." said Galaxia.

Welcome, fools!" A voice boomed.

The Sailor Scouts faces grimaced as a ruby-haired man dressed in a brown vest and green pants with a black upside down crescent moon on his head appeared in the darkness.

"You've all walked right into our little trap." He sneered. "Now there are only three ways to escape this place: Master Galaxia letting you out, you by some impossible feat kill Master Galaxia, or your own death. One and two won't be happening." His sneer grew.

"Hah!" Xenon mocked "Where's Galaxia?" Lita glared at Rubeus.

He laughed. "She is in the throne room, but you needn't concern yourselves. You won't get the pleasure of having her kick your asses again, because you won't get past me!"

The Sailor Scouts all glared, Xenon looked at him with a dismissive stare, Vox gave him guarded glances, and Trunks, Goten, and Gohan looked curiously.

"…Ok!" Trunks laughed and smiled. He turned to the gathered group. "So which one of us gets to fight first?" He asked in excitement.

"Huh?" Rubeus' smirk drooped into a confused expression.

Rubeus sweat dropped as Trunks, Gohan, Goten and Xenon prepared to play Rock Paper Scissors. Vox showed no surprise whatsoever.

"Hey, don't you guys want to join in?" Gohan asked with curious eyes.

"Uhh…you've got it handled, Gohan…" said Mina. The other Inner Scouts gave a quick series of nods.

"Ok, suit yourself." Gohan muttered back and made ready to play.

"One, two, three!" All four said at once.

Rubeus' sweat drop grew.

"One…two…THREE!"

"One…two…three!"

Everyone had excited looks on their faces besides Vox.

"One…two, three!"

"One, two, three!"

"One, two, three!"

"Hahhahah!" Xenon laughed in triumph. "Scissors win!"

"Awww, I wanted to fight this guy!" Goten moped.

"Well, sorry, you won't get your chance!" Xenon answered.

Rubeus returned to his laugh.

"Fine, if that's the way you want it, moron!" Rubeus said in excitement. "I've been powered up to my limit by Galaxia so I can take your star seeds.

Xenon smirked dismissively. "The only moron around here is Galaxia! She obviously hasn't investigated this planet very thoroughly. She thinks these Sailor scouts you've been dealing with are its primary line of defense, when in actuality the most powerful fighter alive is standing right in front of you!"

"You, the most powerful fighter alive?" Rubeus mocked. "I will enjoy very much beating the life out of you! "After I'm done with you you'll be begging me to take your star seed." said Rubeus

"Well, that's too bad for you. Since you won't be able to hurt me, you won't be able to get any of that accomplished!" said Xenon

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy this! It's been too long since I've had the chance to pound weakling humans!" He laughed loudly.

Xenon frowned. "This guy is really annoying." He dematerialized and reappeared in front of Rubeus, getting into a fighting stance. "Welcome to the end of your life, and I promise it's going to hurt!" He grinned.

Rubeus grinned back.

"I think you'll find that Master Galaxia's training has helped me attain even greater strength!" Rubeus bellowed confidently. He then shot a blast of black ball lightning at Xenon, but the Saiyan easily avoided it by dematerializing.

"What?" Rubeus involuntarily barked.

"Looking for me?"

He turned his head to see Xenon standing two feet away to his right. Rubeus gritted his teeth and shot another blast of the ball lightning- point blank. Xenon again avoided it by jumping, floating toward the ceiling. Rubeus smirked and vanished, reappearing in front of Xenon. He threw a kick, which was easily blocked.

"Huh?" Rubeus sweat dropped, and then felt a tremendous force impacting his left cheek.

Xenon's expression hadn't changed at all. He floated up higher and landed a kick straight to Rubeus' face. The ruby-haired alien gave a coughing scream of pain as he plummeted to the ground, the crown of his skull crashing into the wall.

Trunks, Goten and Gohan's smiles grew as Vox and the sailor scouts merely smirked and narrowed their eyes.

Xenon floated back down to the ground and sauntered his way toward Rubeus, who struggled to get back to his feet, still coughing in pain. He met Xenon's hard eyes in shock. Rubeus moved to punch Xenon, who easily dodged it and countered with a straight punch to his enemy's gut, sending Rubeus crashing into the far wall. Rubeus again struggled to his feet and gritted his teeth, his lip bleeding.

"RAAA!" He roared in frustrated anger and disappeared, reappearing right in front of Xenon's face. Xenon didn't even flinch. Rubeus gritted his teeth and released two blasts of black ball lightning from either hand, but Xenon dodged them both in a flash without even moving his body. He threw a combination of punches, kicks, and blasts, all of which Xenon easily dodged. "Huh?" His face began to show fear now. Xenon dematerialized and rematerialized behind the alien. "What?"

Xenon's expression still hadn't changed. He threw a right hook, slamming Rubeus' left cheek again and sending him crashing to the floor, bouncing twice before reaching rest right in front of Sailor Moon's feet.

Rubeus struggled to open his eyes, coming face to face with concerned sapphire blues.

"Rubeus…you don't need to do this…"

"Sailor Moon…" He was shocked that she would show such concern for an enemy.

The moment was interrupted by Vox's angry voice.

"Xenon! QUIT BEATING AROUND THE BUSH, FINISH HIM OFF, NOW!"

Serena gasped and looked at the Saiyan, buckling at the fierceness in his voice.

"Do it, Xenon!" Gohan agreed.

Rubeus smirked and got to his feet, disappearing and then reappearing in the center of the room. Looking at Sailor Moon made him remember his trump card.

The room began to change, becoming a green chamber. Rubeus emerged surrounded by crystals. He made motions with his hands, and then suddenly the girls screamed and collapsed to the ground, gritting their teeth at the pain. Xenon only looked with a dismissive frown.

"Is this room familiar to you, Sailor Scouts?" Rubeus bellowed. "I think you'll notice that the gravitational force is even stronger now! Ten times normal gravity!" He laughed louder, then noticed that their reinforcements- and his opponent, all stood upright with no problem.

Xenon bellowed even louder than Rubeus, causing the alien to stop his own. "Ten times gravity? HAHAHAHAHA! Maybe if this room was two hundred times Earth gravity you might have an advantage! But ten, hah! _I don't even feel it!_"

"Xenon…" Lita trailed in pain as she felt the weight crushing her to the floor.

"You're bluffing!" Rubeus declared and shot a flurry of black ball lightning at Xenon, who to his astonishment dodged all the shots like child's play.

Rubeus' face lit up in shock and fear as Xenon dematerialized, reappearing right in front of him. He instinctively leaned back, and in a flash, Xenon pounded him with a bone crunching uppercut, breaking Rubeus' jaw and nearly taking his head off. The Saiyan quickly followed with a roundhouse kick to the gut that sent his opponent crashing into the ceiling, then falling to the floor under the high gravity. He coughed up blood and struggled to push himself up, only finding a smirking Xenon.

"Still think I'm bluffing?" He cockily asked.

Xenon immediately took off into the air. He held out his palm and a big blue ball began to form in it, and the Saiyan bellowed in its shine. Rubeus' eyes were filled with nothing but the glare and he cowered in fear.

"HAPPY DEATH DAY!" Xenon yelled. "TAKE THIS AS A GIFT FROM ME TO YOU, TO SEND YOU ON YOUR JOURNEY TO HELL!"

He shot the blue bullet, sending it plowing into the ground and Rubeus.

"AHHHH!" He screamed as he felt every part of his body being vaporized.

The Scouts covered their eyes to shield them from the massive blue explosion that collided off all the walls in the room. The Sailor Scouts opened their eyes and gasped as the dust cleared, Rubeus was gone, and the room was back to normal, they could stand up again. As they began to get back on their feet, they heard a familiar booming voice.

"Hah! I'm amazed that Galaxia would send us such a weakling!" Xenon sneered as he floated back down to the ground.

"All right Xenon!" Trunks, Goten and Gohan cheered.

Everyone was silent as the door opened, leading to the next hallway.

"Gee, I wonder who they'll send next?" Goten said excitedly, itching for action of his own.

"Well, let's find out!" Gohan answered his brother.

As the group of heroes entered the next room a voice cackled.

"It's so nice to see you again, Sailor Moon!"

"Cyprine!" Sailor Moon gasped as the blue-haired woman appeared.

"Thought you'd gotten rid of me did you?" Another form appeared, this time with red hair.

"Huh, me?" Goten scratched his head. "Don't you mean us?"

"No, I mean me!" Both shouted at once.

"But…there's two of you." Goten's eyes retained their curious gaze. "One…" Goten began to count.

"I KNOW THERE'S TWO BODIES!" They both hissed, annoyed. "But we share one mind." The red-haired one, Ptilol said. "Oh, how I shall enjoy beating you all to a pulp and sucking you dry of energy!" They both laughed.

Sailor Moon and the Scouts gave guarded frowns, while Xenon gave an irritated one. Trunks, Goten and Gohan looked on in curiosity.

"All right Gohan!" Goten cheered his brother. "This one's all yours!"

"Yes!" Gohan nodded and stepped forward with a smirk on his face, getting ready to fight.

The two figures laughed as they got ready. "I won't underestimate you the way Rubeus did. Master Galaxia tells me that you new allies of Sailor Moon are stronger than she gave you credit for, but you'll still lose!"

"Bring it!" Gohan smirked.

Both figures shot blue and red beams of magical energy at Gohan, respectively, but the half Saiyan dodged by dematerializing. He reappeared in front of Cyprine, but Ptilol sent a red ball of energy at him, which Gohan again dodged. He landed on his feet and took another fighting stance.

"Do you want some help, Gohan?" Serena asked with her hands clasped.

"No thanks, Sailor Moon." He smirked without turning to make eye contact. "I've got this." He frowned and formed a yellow blast of energy and sent it toward the back-to-back two in one duo. Gohan widened his eyes in surprise as they joined their canes together and absorbed his blast.

"My my, what lovely energy, Ptilol."

"Yes, and I'm sure he'd like it back with a little twist!"

They grinned and sent a ball mixed with yellow, blue, and red back toward Gohan. The half-Saiyan smirked and watched as it hit the ground, exploding with a brilliant flash and smoldering into black smoke.

"Hahahaha!" The one witch with two bodies laughed. "What a loser he was, huh Cyprine?" Their facial expressions turned to curiosity once the smoke cleared. "Huh…?" They trailed.

"Ptilol, watch it!" Cyprine screeched.

Gohan appeared out of nowhere and connected with a strong right hook to the witch, sending her careering to the floor. Cyprine gasped as Gohan rushed toward her, dematerializing and reappearing behind her. She turned and sent a blue blast toward Gohan, but the half-Saiyan easily dodged it and rushed toward her, connecting his boot with her abdomen.

"Uhgrr…" She gurgled, never feeling this much pain before. Blood and saliva dropped out of her mouth.

Gohan grimaced and punched her straight on the forehead, sending her crashing to the floor, hitting her 'other half' in the process.

"MASENKO HA!" He yelled, bringing his right hand over his head, supported by his left and down again, shooting a large yellow beam of energy at the 'witch.'

"Aaahhh!" Both shouted at once as the yellow beam vaporized them and left a tremendous explosion.

"Yeah! Way to go Gohan!" Goten cheered as Gohan floated back down to the ground.

Gohan struck some poses as the dead end grey stone wall revealed a door that opened.

"All right! I wonder who they're gonna get to fight me?" Goten asked excitedly as he ran through the door. Gohan and Xenon quickly followed.

"Well that was easy" Serena stated at the ease in which Gohan had defeated Cyprine, remembering her and her team's encounter with her.

"Well after you ladies." said Trunks. The heroes then proceeded to the next room.

"Wow, it looks like a funhouse!" Goten said as he observed all the mirrors around the place, morphing his body in different ways.

Xenon looked in one of the mirrors, the reflection making his body appear short and pudgy. He grunted and grimaced. "Galaxia! SEND US YOUR NEXT WEAKLING!" He shouted, annoyed.

"Oh, so it appears you aren't enjoying our little funhouse." A hideous raspy voice sounded out.

Goten and Gohan backtracked when they saw the ugly creature step out from behind a mirror and move towards the group.

"Zirconia!" the Sailor Scouts hissed.

"It's so nice to see you again, you troublesome brats! Master Galaxia will reward me greatly when I scatter your bones in the dust!"

Goten laughed confidently and stepped forward. "That won't be happening, cause you'll have to get through me first!" He grinned.

Zirconia laughed and disappeared behind a mirror. The room got dark, almost pitch black. The only light was the light shone off the mirrors, and they revealed multiple Zirconias. All had a winged creature with a flame atop their rods. The raspy laugh filled the air.

"This time, you see, I've cloned Zircon too!" He laughed more. "Now how will you find the real me?"

Goten got rid of his smile and calmed himself. A second later, the swarm of Zirconias rushed at him, firing their blue beams from their rods and reflecting off of each other in the mirrors. Goten responded by dematerializing and reappearing with a golden globe of energy in his fist. He fired it and hit one of the Zirconias, but it just caused the image to shatter, another one taking its place a second later.

"Hahahaha!" Zirconia laughed. "That wasn't me!"

Goten frowned and shot his eyes around the room as the swarm of Zirconias rushed towards him again; firing beams, but Goten zipped around the room, easily dodging all of the attacks.

"Trunks" Sailor Moon trailed.

"Yeah what's up?" Trunks asked in a sweet calm voice.

"What's happening out there?" She asked, touching her index fingers together in nervousness.

"No need to worry." He said. "Goten has this handled."

Goten grunted as he slammed his fist into one Zirconia, followed by a kick to one sneaking up behind him. Both of them shattered, and were replaced.

"Hahahah!" Zirconia continued to laugh. "Now let's shatter your dream mirror!" All the images took the winged creatures off their rods and threw them.

"Goten!" Sailor Moon shouted. "Don't let that thing hit you! It will reveal the mirror to your dreams, and if Zirconia smashes it, you'll be in big trouble!"

Goten looked toward the direction of Sailor Moon's concerned voice and turned back toward the oncoming horde of Zircons.

"No way." He muttered in confidence. "All right Zirconia, if you want to get serious, LET'S GET SERIOUS!" He shouted. "HAHHHH!"

Zirconia widened his eyes as a golden light surrounded Goten and his hair stood up, turning gold itself. Even the winging Zircons stopped in their tracks. A second later, Goten emerged, his golden aura lighting up the entire room, shining off the mirrors and amplifying it even further. He took off, the flaming winged-eyes following him.

"Right this way." Goten smirked.

The eyes followed Goten as he zipped around the now lighted room. The Saiyan smirked as he saw all of the reflections of Zirconia. He saw one of them with a nervous sweat on his face. Goten looked back, seeing that one of the eyes shifted its gaze toward its master.

"All right then." His smirk widened.

Goten dematerialized and rematerialized in back of the eye, not letting any of the others bother him- he knew what was real and what was not now. The Saiyan blasted Zircon, sending the eye careening down into Zirconia.

"Argh!" Zirconia yelled as he tried to hold onto the tremendous kinetic force rocketing against him.

"YAHHH!" Goten shouted as he powered up, "Kamehameha!" He shouted.

Zirconia screamed in fright as he saw a blue beam of energy coming for him. A second later, he screamed in pain as he felt Goten's attack tearing him apart, the beam emerged out of Zirconia's back.

Zirconia slowly grunted in pain as he fell to the ground, Zircon exploding, followed by Zirconia, which produced an even bigger explosion.

Sunlight filled the room and all but one of the mirrors disappeared as Goten floated back to the ground.

"Good job Bro!" Gohan shouted.

Vox scoffed.

The last mirror revealed itself to be a door and opened up. Goten turned and smiled at his companions and powered down, his hair and eyes reverting back to their original black.

"Goten…you're amazing!"

"Aww, thanks Raye!" He said. "Let's go on, huh?"

Gohan smiled and moved to join his brother as they both walked through the door. Vox followed, still wearing the same expression on his face. The Sailor Scouts smiled from ear to ear and ran after their friends.

One more room till we get to Galaxia." said Vox. "How do you know that?" asked Gohan. "Just a lucky guess." said Vox.

Sailor Moon's eyes were wide as the sky as she followed Trunks, Goten, Gohan, Vox, and Xenont hrough a narrow hall filled with something akin to mirrors on the walls. But these were not the funhouse mirrors they had seen earlier, nor were they ordinary household mirrors. These had ghost-like images within them, watching their every move. The Saiyans' eyes darted to and from, constantly looking out if one of the images would attack them. The Supreme Kai frowned as the group walked forward. In another minute, they entered a set of ornate French doors, which closed behind them immediately after word. A haughty, yet elegant laugh sounded from the distance. Sailor Moon gasped as a dim light shined on a smirking face with red eyes.

"Galaxia!" Sailor Moon shouted in equal parts anger and worry.

The Legendary Strongest Sailor Solider laughed and lounged on her throne up high, looking down at her visitors.

"Sailor Moon, it's now time we faced off once again. And this time, you won't get lucky." said Galaxia.

Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts worriedly frowned. Xenon and Vox annoyingly frowned. Trunks, Goten and Gohan had curious looks on their faces.

"I believe it's your turn to fight." Xenon said to Sailor Moon, causing her to yelp and widen her eyes.

"No!"Trunks objected. "Don't underestimate her! She is very powerful!"

"Hah!" Xenon mocked. "Just like those others?" He mocked further. " Sailor Moon, if you are the true hero that we've heard about and yourself have beaten her before than do it again." Vox nearly ordered to her.

"Oh…" Serena mumbled as she nervously stepped forward.

"Just because Serena beat her before, doesn't mean she can beat her again!" Trunks yelled.

"Hm hm!" Galaxia confidently laughed. "I'll never understand you Saiyans, you're very strong…but you certainly don't have any brains!"

Sailor Moon nervously pulled out her Moon Power Tiare and prepared for battle. Galaxia smiled and unleashed bolts of black lightning toward Sailor Moon, who yelped and haphazardly avoided the blasts.

"Starlight Honeymoon…! Ahhh!" Sailor Moon gasped as Galaxia blasted her weapon out of her hand before she could charge up her attack. The dark queen leapt down from her throne and narrowly missed socking Sailor Moon in the jaw. Sailor Moon haphazardly landed a kick on Galaxia's chin. The dark queen jumped back, laughing.

Sailor Moon rushed toward her weapon, but Galaxia blasted it again, knocking it further out of reach. She laughed and appeared in front of Sailor Moon, grabbing the girl by the throat, peering directly into her eyes. She backtracked in fear at looking directly into Galaxia's cold pupils.

"How does it feel, Moon Princess? How does it feel to have your hopes and dreams crushed the way you crushed mine?"

"Ohh…" Sailor Moon sounded as she tried to breathe.

"Trunks help her!" The Sailor Scouts, screeched as they felt an unfamiliar feeling- they were begging. "You have to help her! Trunks!"

Trunks grimaced, clenching his fist. He was just about to enter the fray when he saw sudden movements from Sailor Moon.

A silver glow encircled Sailor Moon, and she kicked Galaxia away. She grunted as she careened across the floor and smacked painfully into the wall. Sailor Moon formed a energy disk in her hand.

"Moon Tiara Magic!" She yelled and launched the gleaming discus at her enemy, thankful that the Golden Silver Crystal had saved her.

Galaxia grunted as the shining tiara smacked her in the face, again sprawling her on her behind. Sailor Moon leapt toward her weapon, haphazardly grabbing it.

Trunks relaxed and smiled.

"See? All she needed was time!" Goten smiled as well.

Galaxia stood up, her haughty laughter resonating through the room.

"Sailor Moon! So…it seems you have some tricks up your sleeve after all. Now, let's continue this little game, shall we?"

Sailor Moon looked in nervousness and clutched her Moon Power Tiare close to her body as Galaxia dove forward.

"Silver Moon Power Kiss!" Sailor Moon shouted and released the rainbow band of hearts at Galaxia.

The dark queen saw it coming and laughed, countering with a blast of black lightning. Sailor Moon struggled to keep her pink blast up against the black lightning, but eventually Galaxia's attack overpowered her own, sending her crashing back, her Moon Power Tiare clattering on the floor.

"Hah!" Galaxia mocked. "I would have thought you'd be a bit stronger since the last time we faced off, but you're not!" She then pointed her hand toward Sailor Moon and blasted her into the wall.

As Galaxia laughed, Trunks's power built up. The Saiyan was inching ever closer to action.

"Stay where you are Trunks!" Xenon commanded.

He looked at the Saiyan with disbelief in his eyes, followed by Goten.

"Xenon, she needs help!" said Goten.

"You have no pride, Goten! If this is truly Princess Serenity, Queen Serenity's child and heir to the Moon Kingdom, then she should be able to take care of herself!" said Vox.

"Xenon" Trunks objected as he saw Galaxia calmly making her way toward Sailor Moon, who struggled to catch her breath.

"Goten! Trunks! Get in there!" The Sailor Scouts gritted their teeth.

"NO!" Xenon yelled.

Galaxia had stopped her attack on Sailor Moon, paying attention instead to the loud mouth Saiyan.

"I AM SICK OF THIS! I CAME TO FIGHT YOU TODAY GALAXIA AND BROLY, TO PROVE THAT I AM THE STRONGER SAIYAN, NOT TO FIGHT WEAKLINGS ALONGSIDE THESE WEAKLING SAILOR BRATS! THIS IS A WASTE OF MY TIME!" yelled Xenon.

Galaxia's face lit up with mirth. "I remember you know Xenon I can't believe how long it's been, the same to you Vox."

Xenon looked at her questioningly.

"What if I could tell you that I can help you fulfill your dreams?" She whispered in an almost Motherly voice as she slowly made her way toward them. "I can make you…the strongest Saiyan to ever live, if only you will yield."

"Vox, Xenon! Don't listen to her!" Sailor Moon insisted.

"Quiet, brat!" Galaxia hissed and shot black lightning toward her, knocking her back into the wall with a squeal. Trunks, Goten, and Gohan, and the Sailor Scouts. sweated in nervousness.

"Boys it's been so long but you've come back to your Mother and Father." said Galaxia. "Mother and Father, you mean Galaxia and Broly are Xenon and Vox's parents. " said Goten. "You promised us power mom then I suggest you give it to us." said Vox.

Trunks, Gohan, Goten, and the Sailor Scouts, found themselves in a new area. Xenon and Vox's Super Saiyan aura cast a golden glow over them all, along with a powerful breeze.

"Are we…back outside?" Gohan asked in disbelief.

Sailor Moon gasped as she saw the lair- a large emerald building with the same familiar doors integrated into a nearby mountain. She turned to look at Xenon and Vox, who wore a warlike expression. Their wrist now wearing Galaxia's power bracelets.

"_Now Boys!_" A booming male voice resounded from seemingly thin air for all to hear, obviously it was Broly. "_My sons as your father I order you…to KILL SAILOR MOON!_"

Sailor Moon yelped in fear while Trunks, Gohan, Goten and the Sailor Scouts got into fighting stances.

"I refuse!" said Xenon.

"_What did you say?_" said Galaxia.

"Trunks is my only concern. I have no interest in fighting weaklings like Sailor Moon!" Xenon continued.

"_Are you refusing my order?_" said Broly

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Xenon commanded, taking even Broly and Galaxia aback as they watched in the lair's throne room.

"…Unbelievable…he's so strong that he can fight against Galaxia's spell!" The Sailor Scouts whispered to themselves

"Xenon did you do this? Did you let yourself become enslaved?" Trunks asked in anger.

"Xenon stop this! You don't know what you're doing!" Serena shouted as she stood in front of her Boyfriend.

Xenon gritted his teeth in rage. "STAND ASIDE!" He ordered, sending a gust of wind with his moving hand. "This does not concern you; it's between me and your circus clown of a boyfriend!"

"Circus clown, well, that's a new one." Trunks said dismissively. He glared and powered up to Super Saiyan. Goten did the same and Vox smiled.

"No Trunks, you mustn't!" The Sailor Scouts interrupted. "If you fight him you will be doing precisely what Galaxia wishes."

"No." Trunks countered. "I have to stop Xenon"

"Tell me Xenon." Trunks asked?"Are you just following orders, or is this the same old story between you and Vox vs me and Goten? Which one?"

"Does it really matter?" Gohan asked as Xenon continued to smirk.

"Not to you Gohan, but to a warrior it matters greatly! And you know this as well as I do Trunks, that you and Goten are beyond the Super Saiyan barrier Vox and I have one chance to surpass you two.

"NO!" Sailor Moon shouted, standing in front of Trunks with her arms outstretched- as if she would stop Xenon. "I won't let you fight!" She declared with hard sapphire eyes. "Don't you see that Galaxia is using you? We need to stick together- all of us! We CAN defeat her, but we need to do so together! The fate of the entire universe is at stake, and it would be incredibly irresponsible of us to throw away our chance of winning! It is our duty- as defenders of this planet and more, to fight to win! We can't waste our efforts on meaningless squabbles!"

Xenon cocked his head back and gritted his teeth even further. His jaw was so tense that it looked like he might break his teeth. "MEANINGLESS? WHAT DO YOU KNOW OF MEANINGLESS?" He raged on and powered up even further, forcing Sailor Moon to brace herself from the dust and wind, and hanging onto the ground with her feet for dear life as she felt herself being blown back a few inches.

Only Trunks and Goten stood their ground with a calm expression.

"Spend most of your life ruled by another! And then tell me what has more meaning then your own strength! I have in me the blood of a Saiyan he is nothing but a joke, yet I had to watch him surpass me in strength, my destiny, thrown to the wayside! He's…he's even saved my life as if I were a helpless child! He has stolen my honor…and his debts must be paid!"

"NO!" Sailor Moon continued to object, even after Gohan and the Scouts were stunned to silence. "I won't let you do this!" She shouted as she turned toward Trunks. "Trunks, please!"

Sailor Moon's eyes widened in fear and shock as she saw Xenon hold out his hand, pointing an energy blast at her.

"Get out of the way Serena."

"…" She gasped with tearful eyes as Trunks grabbed her and put her out of the line between the two Saiyans.

"I trust you have no more excuses." Xenon grunted.

"None, but I do have a request. Since our blows will strengthen the Numba, let's just skip the warm-up."

"Heheheh!" Xenon and Vox laughed and powered up, their auras expanding and being accompanied by crackling electricity. Sailor Moon gasped at the sheer power and covered her face to protect it from the dust, feeling herself being pushed into Gohan's body.

Trunks and powered up and their eyes became golden.

"NOOOO!" Sailor Moon shouted.

"It's all right." Gohan calmly said, stepping forward. "There's no point resisting what cannot be helped. "We will just have to continue our efforts with a new strategy." He smiled at Sailor Moon. "Serena, I admire your efforts, you are strong." He then turned toward Goten and Trunks. "When you fight out here, we'll break back into the lair and continue our assault on Galxaia. Perhaps I'll get lucky and defeat them myself." said Gohan

Goten smiled. "Take care Gohan. I don't have to tell you there's a lot riding on this, so do your best.

"Thanks." Gohan said somberly "I'll do what I can."

"Don't worry bro, you've got all the power you need to beat these guys, just remember how to fight with your feelings like you did against the anidroids. Just remember about all the people you're fighting for and how much you care about them, and let that be your weapon." He smiled.

"Hey remember who trained you and Trunks.

Trunks smiled. "Serena, just in case I don't see you again, let me just say that I love you and protect our babies.

Serena's eyes teared up.

"Trunks!"

"It seems we have a prior arrangement. Good luck everyone." Goten smiled and took off, following Vox

Once they had disappeared over the horizon, the Sailor scouts looked to Sailor Moon and Gohan.

"Let's head inside now the throne room now." said Gohan. Gohan and the sailor scouts headed inside after Galaxia and Broly. "Trunks if you die the kids and I are never going to forgive you and we won;t visit your grave so you'll just have to win." said Serena.

Trunks smiled after what he heard what Serena said but his face turned serious as he faced Xenon. "Okay, I'm ready now"

"That's good to hear, so Trunks the table has been set, LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!"

"The more time you and me spend fighting, the more time Broly and Galaxia have to hurt Serena so I starting at Omni Super Saiyan." said Trunks.

"By all means, I hope that being a Dad hasn't made your body fragile"

Trunks growled and charged up more power and so did Xenon.

"Wow Xenon, this might take longer than I thought"

"_YOU SEE, THIS IS OUR FATE, OUR BATTLE, HAHAHA!"_

**Well there you all go a nice long chapter. I would have gotten this one done sooner but my computer was down. Anyway I should have this arc done next chapter so here are the power levels.**

**Future Trunks: 810,000,000**

**SSJ Trunks: 4,615,000,000**

**Omni SSJ Trunks: 320,000,000,000**

**Goten: 730,000,000**

**SSJ Goten: 4,075,000,000**

**Omni SSJ Goten: 298,000,000**

**Gohan: 795,000,000**

**Omni SSJ Gohan: 314,000,000,000**

**Xenon: 810,000,000**

**SSJ Xenon: 4,615,000,000**

**SSJ 2 Xenon: 36,790,000,000**  
**Powered- Up SSJ2 Xenon: 318,500,000,000**

**Vox: 730,100,000**

**SSJ Vox: 4,075,000,000**

**SSJ2 Vox: 35,110,000,000**

**Powered-Up SSJ2 Vox: 288,000,000,000**

**Anikan: 450,000,000**

**Leairo: 210,050,000**

**Sailor Mercury: 145,000,000**

**Sailor Mars: 150,500,000**

**Sailor Venus: 150,000,000**

**Sailor Jupiter: 155,000,00**

**Sailor Moon: 174,000,000**

**Ruebus: 28,000**

**Ptilol andCyprine: 47,000**

**Zirconia: 36,000,000**

**Sailor Galaxia(suppressed): 220,000,000**


	18. War with Legends

**Well everyone I'm back again and this is chapter will finish the mini Legendary Arc of my story. Well let's get to it.**

Goten stood in his father's old uniform staring at Vox. "This is a good spot for our fight." said Goten. "Then let's begin, shall we." said Vox.

"A fight with a Omni Super Saiyan, this should be interesting." He smiled with his teeth glaring.

Goten smirked taking off his own weighted clothing and throwing them to the floor, making an audible crash.

Vox got into a fighting stance and powered up, revealing an Golden aura. Goten powered up, a flaming Gold aura surrounding him. Vox' intense Green eyes glared at Goten, giving a fierce invitation to attack.

Goten jumped toward Vox and attempted a kick at his face, but Vox blocked and tried to swipe upward toward Goten's gut with his elbow. Goten dematerialized to avoid the attack. Vox sensed where he would reappear, and delivered a swift jab to Goten's chin, but not before Goten connected with a straight punch to Vox.' Both floated back a few feet. They narrowed their eyes and rushed toward each other again, exchanging blows which each dodged or blocked. Vox leapt a bit and kicked Goten in the gut. The Demi-Saiyan saw Vox rush to capitalize as he was on the ground, but Goten took him off his balance by sweeping him, followed by a kick to the gut that sent the alien flying back. Vox, his spiky hair flying, caught himself and got back to his feet as Goten got back to his. Vox looked around and found the next set of double doors, he opened them with a flick of his wrist and then sent a large metal cylinder lying on the floor at the Saiyan with the same motion.

Goten dematerialized and the cylinder passed harmlessly through the space that he once inhabited. He then chased after Vox, who ran through to the next area.

Trunks and Xenon stared each other down, their golden auras flaming around them, electricity crackling around their forms. They dared each other to make the first move. Xenon obliged, screaming a great war cry worthy of a Saiyan as he rushed forward throwing punches at his rival. Trunks dodged and blocked, but Xenon threw a knee into Trunks's chest and elbowed him to the ground. Trunks landed on his hands and knees, dodging a boot Xenon meant to impale on his back.

"RAAAA!" Xenon yelled in anger and rushed toward Trunks, their knees colliding. "What's this, I thought you said we were skipping the warm up?" He smirked.

"I guess I was wrong!" Trunks smirked back.

They both exchanged and blocked each other's intended knee strikes, electricity crackling from the intensity of their fight. Xenon ended the clinch by throwing a vicious head butt against Trunks, followed by straight punches to the stomach. Trunks, however, managed to counter after the heavy blows by landing two knees on Xenon, followed by a powerful kick to the face that sent him crashing into the nearest rock wall.

"That's more like it!" Xenon grumbled. He powered out of the wall, tearing a large hole in the cliff and floated back toward his rival. The two Super Saiyans stared each other in the face and gathered their energy; a large yellow aura surrounded both of them, and then went back into their combat, attacking each other and blocking or dodging the attacks.

Both smashed each other's faces at the same time with stiff right hands, both groaned in pain. Xenon however, his right bracelet gleaming yellow, recovered first and landed a vicious combination of punches, knees, and an elbow to the back of the neck on his rival. Trunks however, quickly recovered, and renewed the exchange of attacks with Xenon, landing a snapping kick to Xenon's stomach. Xenon's eyes bulged, expressing their pain, but he dematerialized to avoid Trunks's punch meant for his face and reappeared behind him, blasting him into a cliff, leaving a gaping crater behind.

All was silent as Xenon stared down into the Trunks-formed crater. He was startled when he saw a smirking Trunks sending an energy blast his way. Xenon immediately countered, and the two Ascended Super Saiyans struggled, neither gaining an advantage as the energy lit the whole area up in a golden glow.

"You're not going to win! Not this time!" Xenon vowed.

"You one our first fight and the second was a draw it's time for me to win Xenon." said Trunks.

Both men shouted at the top of their lungs and the blasts got even bigger, exploding and tearing the area apart.

Vox snarled with his sharp teeth and landed a kick to Goten's chin, sending the Saiyan soaring through the air and colliding painfully with the metal floor. Goten grunted as Vox leapt to plant his foot into Goten's bowels, but the Saiyan got to his feet and flipped twenty feet back, to the point where he was standing right in front of his companions. Goten rushed forward toward Vox, who flashed an arrogant smile and made ready to block his attack.

"What?" Vox shouted as he saw a transparent Goten rush right through him. The next thing he felt was a cracking punch on his jaw that sent him flying back into the nearest wall. Goten gathered his Gold aura around himself and rushed after his opponent. Vox grimaced and gathered his own orange aura as he recovered. He caught Goten's punch, pulling him forward and kneeing him in the gut.

"Uhhghhh…" Goten's eyes widened in pain.

But Vox wasn't done. He flailed his wrist in a huge arc and smashed it into Goten's neck, almost breaking a vertebrae.

"AAAAHHHH!" Goten shouted in pain.

Vox then spun his opponent and threw him into the wall, followed by Goten crashing to the floor. He chuckled as he levitated upward and lifted his hand.

Goten opened his eyes and heard a crackle of electricity. By pure instinct, he dematerialized to avoid Vox' black lightning and reappeared right in front of him.

Goten smirked. "HAAAAH!" He shouted, gathering his energy, his Gold aura surrounding him once more. "HHHHEEE!" He grunted as he kicked Vox in the lower stomach, just above the Saiyan's groin.

"ARGGLLLL!" Vox exhaled in pain. He was then hit right in the face by a small, yet powerful blast from Goten. Vox sailed straight through the next set of double doors on the front end of that blast, and a yellow explosion followed. Goten's aura still flaming, he rushed through the mangled doors toward his opponent.

The area had already been ravaged by their fight. Trees had been uprooted and rocks of all sizes were scattered about. Hanging on to a cliff edge, one of the men responsible for the destruction grunted and opened his eyes.

"Don't know why I'm surprised…Serena and the others told me how powerful Galaxia made Uranus and Neptune boosting a Super Saiyan 2 to an Omni Super Saiyan level should have been easy!" He then felt himself being grabbed up. "Xenon…" He trailed as his opponent smirked.

"YAAA!" Xenon shouted as he threw Trunks into the nearest cliff. He laughed as he threw energy bracers around Trunks's wrists, shins, and neck, then dematerialized and appeared in front of him. "What's the matter, not winning as easily as you thought?"

"I never said it would be easy…" Trunks grunted.

"Hah, you won't be winning at all!" Xenon taunted as he mockingly slapped Trunks twice. "What Prince? Are you feeling angry and humiliated, is that it?" He countered as Trunks growled at him. Xenon kneed him in the stomach. "Fool! You don't know what humiliation is!" He shouted through clenched teeth as he punched and kneed his rival. "Don't worry, I will teach you just as you have taught me! Me, a warrior elite, in my finger tips I hold the power to destroy entire worlds! I am a Saiyan of Legendary blood, the last of my kind! Whole civilizations tremble at the sound of my Parent's name! But you didn't did you Prince? And at your hands, my honor and my pride, the foundations upon which I have always stood began to crumble at my feet! It was at your hands that I suffered my first great humiliation, toppled by the Prince of Saiyans! Imagine my added shame when it was you and not me who avenged my family by defeating Rage! You, who were the first to achieve the pinnacle of our race, the first in five thousand years to take a place among the Omni Super Saiyans of legend…a place that I had been raised to believe was my birthright! And imagine the disgrace I suffered when the strength I had worked my whole life to acquire was surpassed by you! Your half-breed children will even succeed where I, the Child of Legends will fail! It is time to take back what is mine! I will not live my life as your second! That time is over! Every breath you take is an assault on my honor! But no more Prince! By my hands, you will be cut down inch by inch, the way you have cut down my pride!"

Trunks glared and growled. "HAAAAAH!"

"What?" Xenon asked as he saw Trunks break his bracers- except for the ones on his wrists. The next thing he saw was Trunks's boulder-enhanced right fist crash into his face.

Trunks quickly followed it up with the left, smashing boulder number two across Xenon's face. He rushed forward and smacked Xenon with a flurry of punches to the gut, followed by a knee to the chin that sent Xenon sailing into a rocky hill. Trunks followed through the crater he had created, coming into a cavern.

Trunks looked around and closed his eyes, trying to sense where Xenon was hiding. _Focus…I know you're here Xenon._ He thought. He gave a startled yelp when he saw an energy blast rushing toward him, lighting up the cavern. He threw it back to where it came from, but noticed nothing.

"I'm here fool!" A voice growled.

Trunks was startled as he felt himself being grabbed into a full nelson. The sounds of his struggle was music to Xenon's ears as he lifted Trunks up toward a spiky stalactite, stopping only inches away from the sharp rock that would have split his stomach.

"HHNAAAAHH!" Trunks shouted, gathering his energy and began moving his hands in a way only he could. "BURNING…"

"BLASTER…"

Their voices resounded throughout the cavern and the rock began to fly apart at the seams at the massive amount of energy they were emitting. The result was a smoking mushroom cloud that could be seen for many miles.

Trunks and Xenon stared each other down, flashes of yellow and Green and flying rocks surrounding them. A huge crater gaped beneath their floating forms. Then, they crashed into each other once again, exchanging and dodging flurries of punches and kicks.

"HAAAHHH!" Trunks shouted as he charged, but Xenon landed a kick to Trunks's face, sending him back after drops of blood came out of his mouth, but Trunks quickly retaliated, countering Xenon's charge with a mean left hook, glazing Xenon's Green eyes, respectively, as blood dropped out of the Saiyan's own mouth.

The blows became more intense, bolts of blue electricity accompanying every attack, block, and counter. Solid mountaintops shattered to bits as if they were glass with the intensity of the bout.

"So, you've still got plenty of fight left." Xenon challenged.

"Yeah." Trunks answered.

"Impressive, I didn't think you'd last this long!"

"Really, I could say the same thing about you Xenon, you've learned a few new tricks while I've been Parenting!"

Xenon laughed and dematerialized, reappearing behind Trunks, but he saw it coming and dodged, elbowing Xenon and sending him to the ground, but the Saiyan landed on his feet and sent a blast toward The Saiyan Prince, who jumped over it, and the entire mountain behind him collapsed, the two Saiyans were back to exchanging blows afterwards, demolishing another mountain.

"RAAA!" Xenon shouted as he fired energy blasts at Trunks, who dodged or chopped them in half, yet out of the smoke of the blasts, Xenon kneed Trunks with his hardest knee strike of the day, and his eyes glazed over in pain. The Saiyan Prince then grabbed his rival from behind, his hands covering his mouth and neck. "What's the matter clown?" He taunted as he rushed toward the ground.

"Unnn…" Trunks sounded in pain as he stood up, and the next thing he felt was Xenon's head smacking into his own. Trunks, was avoided the blast that came next.

Xenon saw where he had gone to and charged toward him, stopping when he saw that Trunks was no longer there. He looked on, stupefied, sparks of electricity crackling in his golden aura.

"As I was saying Xenon."

Xenon grunted and turned toward the voice, to see Trunks standing with electricity crackling in his own golden aura.

"You've learned a few new tricks while I've been Parenting, but then, so have I!"

Goten caught an elbow straight in his jaw by Vox, sending him crashing down to the metal catwalk. His back collided painfully with the floor right in front of his allies. Vox grinned and flew downward toward his target, like a comet.

"Energy SWORD!" He shouted in flight, forming a flaming ethereal blade in his right hand. He charged forward and with an overhand strike, drove his sword into the ground where Goten was, only to grunt in rage when he saw his target was no longer there, the sword harmlessly dispelling on impact. "GRRRR!

"He looked over his shoulder to see the Saiyan smirking at him from high in the air. Vox snapped a green energy blast Goten's way and dematerialized. Goten easily saw it coming and dodged it, then threw a knee strike into what appeared to be thin air.

"AAAAHHHGGG!" Vox' eyes glazed over in pain as Goten's knee collided with his gut, saliva and blood dropping out of his mouth. Goten followed his knee strike with a side double axe handle to Vox' right cheek, sending the alien shooting into the wall far away from the catwalk. Goten summoned his Gold flaming aura around himself and rushed forward, foot extended to kick Vox. Vox, looking at the oncoming Saiyan without moving his face- now implanted in the wall, made ready to counter attack. "TRAP SHOOTER!" Vox turned and shouted just as Goten was nearly in his face.

Goten grunted in shock as ethereal rainbow rocks appeared from Vox' outstretched hands. He grimaced in pain as he felt himself being nicked and scratched by the sharp, jagged stones. The Demi-Saiyan brought his arms up to guard his eyes from the attack, which nicked and bruised him across his entire body.

"Hah!" Vox laughed as he rushed upward, disappearing inches in front of Goten and reappearing behind him, kicking him in the back. Goten landed on his feet, but that was just what Vox was hoping for. He lifted his right hand in a fist, extending his index finger skyward; a green ball came out of it. "THROWING BLASTER!" He yelled. The ball twirled very fast, and a knife-edge like laser ejected out of it, cutting down anything in its path as the ball span.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Goten screamed, indicating that he had not been so lucky to have only a few hairs sliced off.

"Well Vox it seems you have improved but I've won this round." said Goten.

Vox grimaced in anger.

Vox continued to grimace in rage. A split second later, he felt Goten's knuckles colliding with his chin.. He sailed into the wall with a loud groan of pain.

Gohan and the Sailor Scouts raced through raced through the throne room, wondering when they would finally find Galaxia. Instead, they gasped when the ground vanished beneath them.

"AAAAHHHHH!" The Scouts shouted as they free fell. Not even Gohan could levitate. All Six crashed into a familiar looking piece of ground.

"Where are we…?" Rei asked, still dazed. Brightly flashing lights some ways away managed to get her back to her senses. "What in the world is that…?" She asked, feeling extremely powerful vibrations from where the lights came from.

Gohan gasped as he felt the powers colliding in the distance.

"Hey look!" Mina pointed; they all turned their heads toward an emerald building integrated into the mountain.

"Are we outside the lair?" Lita asked.

"Yes." Ami said, doing calculations on her computer. "We have two choices available to us: we can investigate what's going on over in the distance, or return to the lair, and see if we can meet up with the others."

"Hello Sailor Brats!" A chorus of voices interrupted their thinking.

"Galaxia!" Mina pointed in disgust.

"Yes, very pleased to make your acquaintance." Galaxia said with a mock bow.

"So, I guess we'll have to fight you after all!" Lita said, cracking her knuckles in anticipation.

"Oh yes." Galaxia said with a haughty smile. "But you brats haven't seen my true power yet. There's no holding back this time!"

Gohan glared, but before he could make a move, a light flashed, and out of them emerged a full powered Chaos Galaxia.

Seren grimaced in anger and frustration- she knew what they'd be up against. The Inner Sailor Scouts stood in shock and fear.

"So, how do you like it?" Galaxia gloated.

"Aesthetically unpleasing, but it makes for much better fighting!" Galaxia bellowed.

"However, the numbers game doesn't quite add up, it's a bit unfair, don't you think?"

Gohan and the Scouts gasped in shock and even greater fear when they saw another form entering the fray.

Trunks rushed toward Xenon, knocking him with a flurry of furious punches, and ending with a high kick that sent the Saiyan crashing into another small mountain, causing part of the edifice to collapse due to the sheer force. Trunks followed this with a series of energy blasts, the yellow orbs crashing into the rest of the mountain and causing it to fall.

Trunks gasped as a ball of energy came charging toward him from the debris, but the Saiyan Prince easily dodged it by jumping into the air and flying into the brown smoke cloud. Flashes could be seen inside, signaling the clashing Saiyans. Xenon emerged from it with a strong straight right, sending Trunks flying away, but Trunks countered Xenon's follow up by kicking him in the face.

The two flew toward a lake, and Xenon threw an energy blast at Trunks, but he blocked and dispelled it. The waters were rushing about because of the powers colliding above them.

"GIGANTIC METEOR!" Xenon shouted after exchanges of punches and he and Trunks chasing each other in the water.

Trunks looked up startled as the huge green energy ball came his way. He held out his hands to block it, but felt himself being pushed into the water. The resulting explosion completely destroyed the lake.

"You've become quite the escape artist!" Xenon mocked as Trunks reappeared.

"Maybe you just need some better finishing moves!" Trunks countered.

"I doubt that!" Xenon said angrily and disappeared, followed by Trunks. Both Saiyans landed on the ground, staring each other down.

All of the Scouts and Gohan gritted their teeth in wide-eyed fear as Broly calmly floated down to the ground, landing in front of Galaxia, he was in his Legendary Super Saiyan 3 form his power going through the roof and still rising.

"Welcome, welcome, Sailor Brats, and Trunks's bitch!" Broly taunted. "I'm surprised you've made it so far. Five on Two is a much fairer match, isn't it?"

Their guarded and fearful expressions hadn't changed.

"So Broly, not confident enough in your Wife that you had to bring yourself here to help her?" Sailor Mars finally challenged.

Galaxia all hissed while Broly stared at the insolent girl his hair turning black while his skin became gray showing Chaos now had him controlled as well, finally they erupting in laughter. "Confidence? Oh, I'm very confident! In fact, I'm so confident in Galaxia that I'll have her fight you sailor scouts by herself!"

The Scouts' and Gohan's expressions changed to curiosity as Broly came at Gohan and Galaxia came at the sailor scouts. Gohan turned into a Omni Super Saiyan and got ready for Broly but the Saiyan stopped.

"Well, that's fair isn't it?" Broly asked mockingly. "It's time for you and me to go one on one with the Legendary Super Saiyan."

Shine Aqua Illusion!" Sailor Mercury called out, sending a wave of water toward Galaxia, fully intending to turn the Sailor Solider into an icicle.

Galaxia laughed and put her hand forth. She made an audible sucking noise as she pulled the entirety of Mercury's attack into her palm.

Sailor Mercury gasped as she saw Galaxia suck her attack in and fire it right back at her. She jumped to avoid the attack, but the wave got her in her right leg just above the ankle.

"Hah!" Galaxia laughed in triumph as Mercury struggled to break free of the ice from her own attack. She rushed forward and was about to attack again when Sailor Jupiter appeared.

Sailor Jupiter glared as she stood staring at Galaxia. Her blank eyes stared with a menacing grin at her opponent.

"HAAA!" She hissed and rushed toward her new opponent.

Sailor Jupiter avoided a high attack meant to punch her in the face, but Galaxia quickly followed it up with another of her vicious combinations, clawing a deep laceration into Jupiter's calf.

"Ahhh!" She yelled in pain.

Galaxia hissed in delight, angering the Soldier of Thunder. She tried to get in close to knock her mocking head off, but Galaxia quickly batted her away, with her fist, Jupiter knew it would be to difficult, to impossible to get close to Galaxia.

Jupiter contemplated her next move, but was shocked as she saw Galaxia raise her arms, forming yellow energy blasts in her wrist, and then shooting them at once, all of them quickly combining into one attack. Sailor Jupiter just managed to avoid the blast.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!" Jupiter shouted and released the ball of electricity. She was more than startled when Galaxia dematerialized to avoid the attack and reappeared, head butting her Jupiter yelled as she went flying. "Jupiter Coconut Cyclone!" She shouted as she regained her footing, sending an electrical storm swirling around her.

"Ouch!" Galaxia shouted as she was hit by the bolts, her bones visible from the electricity. "Oh that hurt!" She pouted as her body was smoking. So kid, it seems you can fight a little after all! But it will take much more than that to beat me!"

Jupiter got ready to attack again, but was promptly smacked in the face by fist, leaving cuts behind as she flew into yet again.

Venus readied her sky blue eyes for battle. "Venus…Crescent Beam Smash!" She shouted, sending a yellow beam straight for her opponent.

"Woah!" Galaxia shouted as she saw the beam quickly approach her head, She dematerialized and rematerialized in the air. "Quirky move, but I can do something like that too!" She bragged.

Sailor Venus widened her eyes when she saw Galaxia fire a golden beam out of her finger the beam hit Venus right on her leg joint and sent her crashing to the ground, face first.

"Maybe I should have put less power into the blast, oh well." Galaxia muttered and shrugged her shoulders. She smiled and charged right at Venus, who managed to jump out of the way.

"Venus Love Chain Encircle!" She shouted and snagged Galaxia, throwing her to the sand.

"Ooph!" Galaxia sounded as she hit the sand, but she charged toward Venus and head butted her in the chest before she could be thrown again, dispelling the chain and sending the Soldier of Love crashing through the sand, the fine grains leaving small cuts on her body. Galaxia snickered.

Sailor Moon knew that the scouts and herself were no match as Sailor Mars stood ready to attack Galaxia.

The Sailor Solider rushed toward Sailor Mars. Mars threw a roundhouse, but Galaxia dematerialized and flew in the air, sending showers of energy attacks at the Scout of Fire. Mars grimaced with and avoided the attack, rushing to land a blow on Galaxia, sending her to the floor, cracking the ground. Mars followed it up with a reddish energy blast, but Galaxia dematerialized and appeared before Raye, tackling her all the way to the ground.

"Everyone we need to attack the way Gohan Goten and Trunks taught us with our Ki." said Sailor Moon.

Sailor Mars got her legs under her stomach, and flipped Galaxia off, but Galaxia rushed right back, head butting her, and her she tore cuts into her face as she flew backward.

Trunks and Xenon stared each other down; their golden auras filled up with crackling bolts of lightning, each powerhouse struggled to catch his breath.

"I'm amazed Xenon, this last year I've been doing light training sessions with Gohan, Goten, Anikan and the Scouts in Omni Super Saiyan mode, but we're still even. I guess this whole time you've been pushing yourself even harder than I have!"

"That may be true. I've pushed myself to the edge of my limits and beyond. But you've been born with a natural talent far beyond my own; no amount of training could have closed the gap between us! So that's when I secretly made up my mind…"

Trunks gasped. "You mean you… you fool! You deliberately let your Mother Control you!"

"Yes." Xenon grinned. "I saw the power of Chaos's magic! I knew that if it could make Galaxia and Broly eternal, it could make the differences in our power disappear! I'm quite pleased with the results; even if they do come at a price. I'd say the end more than justifies the means!"

"Xenon! I don't understand, you wanted to destroy Broly and Galaxia before at all costs! Why start now, why Galaxia?" Trunks glared.

"…Because I wanted to be the son that my mother could be proud of, I wanted her to use Chaos's power to make me the true son of a LEGEND!" He shouted, powering up and sending smoke and debris toward Trunks, who haphazardly blocked it. "I was the perfect child while I was fighting Rage, cold and ruthless! I lived by my brother strength as well as mine alone, uninhibited by foolish emotion!"

Trunks continued to stare as Xenon raged on.

"But over this year…I've changed. I think I fell in love with someone. I even thought that the Earth was a nice place to live…I needed to rid myself of those feelings, and now I have! And I have to say it feels pretty good!"

"Do you really believe what you're saying?" Trunks challenged.

Xenon grunted and flared his aura. Trunks did the same, and the two continued to stare each other down, dust swirling around the scene.

"RAAA!" Goten roared as he elbowed Vox in the jaw with his right arm, sending the Saiyan flying toward the floor of the space station.

Vox narrowed his green eyes and caught himself, doing multiple flips and speeding right back into the air, knocking the charging Goten in the face with a right hand. The Saiyan sped backward, caught himself, and rushed forward. The two combatants exchanged and dodged each others blows in yet another stalemate.

"Kamehameha!" Goten shouted, sending a huge blue blast toward Vox.

"TRAP SHOOTER !" Vox countered with his own rain attack of green meteorites.

Goten and Vox rushed toward each other again, both connecting with painful blows, Goten a punch on Vox' chin, and Vox a left roundhouse to Goten's side. Both fighters fell to the ground in pain.

As soon as he said that, both combatants rose to their feet, gold auras flowing around them.

"I'm impressed, Goten. I haven't had a fight this good in sometime."

"Thanks." Goten distantly smirked.

Vox and Goten went back to exchanging punches and blasts.

"Energy Sword!" Vox shouted and formed the green, flaming blade in his hand. He promptly dematerialized and reappeared in front of Goten, startling the demi-Saiyan as he attempted to decapitate him.

Goten bent backward and kicked Vox in the ribs, dispelling the sword and causing the saiyan considerable pain. Goten followed it up with a second kick, sending Vox into the sky.

"MASANKO HA!" He shouted, sending a yellow ball of energy after his opponent.

As Vox was dodging, Goten appeared right in front of him with two hands cupped. Vox widened his eyes in shock and events seemed to slow down as Goten's voice resounded.

"Kamehameha!"

Vox gasped and groaned in pain as he felt the Goten's attack blast right into his lower stomach, singing his guts. Vox choked on the blood in his mouth as he fell to the ground.

Goten and Vox heard a calm and delighted laugh as they stepped into the throne room of the lair.

"So nice to see you two again!" Galaxia appeared from the darkness. "But I wonder, where is that little Xenon and The saiyan prince?"

"Where is my Brother and Sailor Mars!" Goten frowned.

Galaxia laughed again.

Goten stepped forward with a frown, ready to challenge her.

"I defeated the 5 sailor scouts and Gohan is busy with Broly. Now since Vox failed me."

"What I can still beat him." said Vox.

Goten was forced to watch Vox die as his cold mother took her bracelets from him. Goten then saw the 4 defeated sailor scouts and Ran to the girls to see if they were all right.

"Just to let you know, boy, I'm a far different game from Vox." She smirked

"Well, I'm a far different game from Sailor Scouts." Goten smirked back. Goten rushed toward Galaxia. She sent black lightning towards him, but the young half-Saiyan easily dodged it, and rushed with his fist clenched.

"Ha!" He shouted as he caught her with a downward right hand to the jaw.

"Ahhg!" Galaxia sounded as she crashed to the polished floor, sliding all the way until she bumped the back of her head on her chair. Goten leapt into the air and launched a blast at Galaxia, but she propelled her arms forward to dissolve it and slowly got up. "You've got some fire in you kid. I regarded you as easy to deal with, but I'll just end you, and the Sailor scouts, right now."

Goten rushed toward her, but Galaxia threw blasts of black lightning at him, hitting him in the chest and stopping his advance. The pain was not intense, but Galaxia quickly followed it up with a crushing spell from her left hand, causing Goten to feel a tremendous amount of pressure. He screamed in pain as he felt himself being crushed, this was no gravity increase, it was a spell designed to put maximum pressure on an individual.

"Galaxia the Saiyan Killer, oh what a title!" She said in delight as she used her right hand to increase the spell. "Then, I'll get my revenge on that hussy princess, and take everything she loves!"

"No…you…won't!" Goten screamed as he tried to pull himself together.

"First her, then this planet, and Chaos will reward me well!"

Goten grimaced at her. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR TALK, LADY!" He screamed, slowly getting to his feet.

"What?" Galaxia's cold blue cat eyes widened in surprise.

"HAAAAAAAAHHH!" Gohan shouted,

Galaxia's eyes grew in their disbelief as she saw her young opponent emerge surrounded by a robust golden aura accompanied by frequent sparks of electricity. His eyes were narrowed toward her.

"How…how are you standing in my spell?" She shouted, but Goten's ears were deaf to her voice. He rushed forward, appearing in front of Galaxia in a flash. She gasped as she looked into Gohan's eyes and then felt a searing pain in her stomach. She saw that Gohan's right fist was impaled into her.

Galaxia's eyes glazed in pain and she staggered back. She had never felt anything as painful as this young Saiyan's fist.

"I'll get you for this, Saiyan!" She spat. "I swear I will!"

"I've heard that one before." Goten said sarcastically. "I know your kind, you think you own everyone's lives, that they're your playthings, well I won't stand for it, you're going down, you bitch." Gohan himself was surprised at the malice in his voice, but he'd had enough of these people.

Galaxia gasped in fear and sent lightning bolts his way, but Gohan easily avoided them and roundhouse kicked her jaw with his left foot, sending her crashing into the wall and then the floor. Gohan held his hands up, crossed his arms above his head and then brought them forward.

"GOLDEN DOME ATTACK!" He shouted, sending the bright yellow beam straight toward Galaxia.

Galaxia's eyes widened as the last thing she saw was an immense golden light rushing toward her. The next thing she knew, she felt the pain of her body searing apart by the blast.

The Sailor Scouts came to and struggled to get up to their feet as they saw Goten turn around, the pressure gone.

"Well done, Goten, now, we must confront Broly!" said Sailor Jupiter

Goten nodded with a smile, he then walked up to Sailor Mars and before she knew it Goten looked down and kissed the scout of fire on the lips. "Don't scare me like that okay." said Goten. Goten took of toward Gohan's energy as the scouts all looked at Mars who was now stunned.

AHHHHAHH!" Gohan screamed in pain with his eyes wide shut as he felt Chaos Broly lift him up. His body was full of cuts and scrapes. He felt Broly's fist smack into his jaw and she fell to the ground.

It was not like Gohan to give up, however, and he struggled back to her feet.

"Special…Beam…Cannon!" he shouted and fired toward Chaos Broly who merely lifted the created a barrier which easily dispelled the attack.

"Still won't give up." Chaos Broly stated mockingly as he crossed his arms.

"I'll never surrender to you!" Gohan sneered in pain.

Chaos Broly smirked as he saw Gohan prepare for another attack.

"HYPER MASANKO!" Gohan shouted and sent an arrow straight at him, which Chaos Broly easily dispelled.

Gohan' gold eyes narrowed in fear as she saw her move busted easily. Chaos Broly's eyes lit up in enjoyment and he rushed toward him with a haughty war cry but was stopped by a golden flash coming toward him. Chaos Broly grimaced as he avoided the blast.

Gohan looked up to see the sailor scouts behind him and Goten in front of him..

"Am I sure glad to see you guys!" he said in relief as he looked up at Goten's angry face.

"So, you got past Galaxia?" Chaos Broly smirked. "A shame, she was just the cold-hearted bitch I liked."

He chuckled. "Rest assured I'll pay you back for that."

"Done talking now?" Goten challenged as he summoned his aura, crackling with electricity.

"Alright everyone, let's all attack him together." Sailor Moon whispered. Gohan and the scouts nodded.

"How valiant of you to help your friend." Chaos Broly mocked and charged forward, followed by Gohten.

He and Goten exchanged punches and quickly landed away from each other, but Mara used the opportunity to launch a fireball right at Broly. He grimaced and jumped away, and Gohan took the opportunity, dematerializing and appearing in front of Broly, punching him in the face and sending him to the ground. Gohan would have followed it up, but Chaos Broly swept him to the ground with his feet and jumped away. He looked toward Goten and sent an energy blast right toward him. He yelped and widened his eyes, but Gohan plucked him away, the blast exploding far into the sky.

Goten got up and planted a boot on Broly's chin, sending him into a mountain. The Legendary Super Saiyan 3 however, quickly emerged, and sent a large energy blast toward his opponents.

Gohan grimaced and deflected it with two hands.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" Serena shouted, launching a attack at Broly. He peered at it out of the corner of his eyes, but couldn't block it.

Serena looked on in glee as she saw her fire eating at him, but Chaos Broly powered up, quickly sending the energy away with little pain to himself.

"I think that was the first time a Sailor Scout other than Galaxia has managed to hit me. Impressive, your Saiyan allies have done well for you once again!" He laughed. "But you still won't win!" He smiled and powered up further, his powerful breeze blowing through the whole area.

Trunks and Xenon leapt around the dust-filled area, landing and catching their breaths, staring at one another, their electricity-filled auras surrounding their bodies.

"RRR!" Xenon growled and rushed toward his rival, but Trunks's eyes darted toward the power he felt in the distance.

"Xenon wait!" He said, holding out his hand. "There, I felt that power surge again!" He said as he turned his head, Xenon along with him, who stopped in mid-flight. "It must be Vox, Xenon I think Galaxia killed Vox."

Both Saiyans looked in the direction of the power surge, their auras breezing up the entire area. Xenon landed as he caught his breath, smirked and chuckled, and then burst into laughter. Trunks's eyes focused on him in curiosity.

"HAHAHAHAHAH!" He continued, and then smiled at Trunks. "It's as I thought! Galaxia and Broly took out my brother because they were afraid of us! Broly has been revealed as a weakling…at least by the measuring bar you and I have set! Is it too hard to understand, prince?" Xenon asked as Trunks continued to look at him with open-mouthed curiosity. "He may have faced Saiyans and even a Super Saiyan in his abnormal lifetime, but _nobody_ like us! Think of what your Sailor Moon said…" He continued with a triumphant smirk. "She and those Sailor Brats have been constantly surprised by our strength! Think about it, remember how they implored us not to take his followers lightly, how they struggled with all their might to overcome them in the past? These people were supposed to be their most fearsome enemies, and yet we killed the ones we encountered and barely broke a sweat as we did so!" He continued his triumphant monologue. "Think about it Prince! These Sailor Brats are nothing, and the stories of their enemies are exaggerated because of their status as weaklings, I'm stupefied that those teenage girls were the ones fighting their planet's enemies! We Saiyans have power that even the universe's greatest overseer didn't see coming! Broly may have fared well against those teenyboppers, but compared to us he's sorely outclassed!"

"You're…wrong!" Trunks quickly countered. "I can feel something deeper inside him! And let's not forget what Serena said. As of now, we can't sense the ethereal energy he emits, that's half his fighting power!"

"ENOUGH OF YOUR FEELINGS!" Xenon raged. "You're just stalling because you know I'm going to beat you!"

"No Xenon, I know you can sense and understand the same thing! You're just too proud to admit it!" "Your telling me your brother is dead and you feel nothing!"

Xenon grunted in frustrated anger.

Goten, Gohan and Chaos Broly continued to exchange blows, while the scouts tried to get in hits, most of which were easily repelled.

"Ah!" Mina gasped as Chaos Broly appeared in front of her. He held out his hand and sent her flying into a nearby cliff, and made another motion, sending rocks her way.

Goten rushed forward to defend Rei, but Chaos Broly saw him coming and swung his fiste, connecting with Goten's temple. Goten struggled to his feet and rushed forward toward Chaos Broly, rematerializing right in front of him. He avoided a uppercut, feeling the windy force of its punch right over his hair and kicked Chaos Broly in the stomach, sending him flying away, but Chaos Broly quickly caught himself and kicked Gohan in the face, sending _him_ flying.

"TRAP SHOOTER!"

Gohan was startled as he felt green energy balls emitted from Broly crash into his body, making him cry out in pain. Chaos Broly materialized in front of Gohan and again hit the half-Saiyan ending him away.

"Gohan…" Ami choked out, hating to see another friend falling victim to Chaos Broly.

"It's all right, we'll help him!" Lita reassured as she pulled Mina out of the rocky wall.

Chaos Broly snickered and turned toward them. "ERASER CANNON!" He shouted through a green energy ball to the ground. The ground in front of the scouts ripped apart and hit all of them, though Goten managed to avoid the attack. Chaos Broly calmly looked up and made a motion with his hand. A force grabbed the saiyan and sent him smacking into the ground.

"Tsk tsk." Chaos Broly shook his head. "The overlord of the universe…I'd expect more ability than that."

Gohan's vision returned as he saw Chaos Broly tormenting his friends.

Gohan narrowed his eyes, summoned his aura, and charged forward. Chaos Broly startlingly turned back toward his opponent, only to see Gohan land a powerful kick to his face. Pain flooded into Chaos Broly…it had been so long since he felt true pain. Goten landed next to his brother and the two powered up.

"KA…ME…HA…ME…HAAAAA!" Gohan shouted in fury, sending a gigantic blue beam of energy straight at Chaos Broly.

Chaos Broly widened his eyes and raised his fist, struggling with all his might to block the powerful attack.

The Sailor Scouts struggled to get Sailor Moon out of her rocky holding and rouse her to consciousness. If they could help distract Chaos Broly, Gohan and Goten's blast just might be able to bring him down!

"Sailor Moon, get up!" The Scouts beckoned.

Moon groaned as she struggled to her feet, the world blinking back to her eyes. She gasped when she saw Gohan and Goten's powerful beam and Chaos Broly's struggle.

Gohan and Goten pushed onward, Chaos Broly however, finally was able to pull himself together and shouted loudly.

"HAAAAAAAAA!" He shouted and powered up.

"SAILOR PLANET ATTACK!" The scouts shouted and sent their attack toward Chaos Broly, who gritted and took the attack, feeling the flames singe him.

"ERASER CANNON!" Chaos Broly shouted and fired the energy, cracking the ground beneath Gohan and Goten and sending him flying back, causing the Kamehameha wave to dart into space and harmlessly dispel. Chaos Broly grunted in frustration and materialized in front of Gohan, who was flying backward. He held out his hands and produced a glowing large green orb of energy. Goten gasped as he saw Chaos Broly sending it right at him, point blank.

"Struggle all you want in the end your still dead."

"AAAHHHHH!" Goten screamed as he struggled with all his might against the energy blast, which sent him flying away, followed by a huge explosion.

Rei widened her eyes in shock. "Goten…" She stammered.

Sailor Moon gritted his teeth and rushed toward Chaos Broly, appearing before him in the sky. The Moon Princess used the last of her energy and did the only thing she could she called out to Trunks for help.

Trunks leapt away as Xenon rushed toward him. He blocked the Saiyan's punches, gritting his teeth in frustration.

"We don't have any time for this Xenon! We need to help the others! "Serena just contacted me and Gohan was just defeated while Goten and the scouts are out of energy."

"Dad is just a sideshow! You are my only concern!"

"Everyone on Earth will be forced into a state of servitude or killed! You hear me? Serena, my kids, my family, everyone!" Trunks shouted in anger.

"SHUT UP!" Xenon shouted and kneed Trunks in the stomach. "SHUT…UP!" He shouted again elbowed his rival in the face. "Remember I sold my soul to Chaosl!" Xenon said as he threw punches and knees, which Trunks dodged. "I have no loyalties! I have a Saiyan heart that depends on strength alone, they're nothing to me!"

Trunks frowned as he caught Xenon's left hand. "LIAR!"

Xenon was taken aback at Trunks's word.

"I DON'T…BUY IT!" He shouted as he pulled Xenon forward and punched him in the face, sending him crashing to the ground. "Talk all you want Xenon, but you better convince yourself of it first!" Trunks said as he frowned at the downed Prince.

Xenon got up with a distant frown and spit blood out of his mouth.

"You can tell your self you don't care about your brother or this girl you love but I have a family that I'm not going to let down"

"Fine." Xenon muttered as he continued to stare his rival down. "You win." He smiled. "Our battle is postponed. I want you at your best when we fight and you're obviously too distracted."

"Xenon!" Trunks's eyes lit up.

"Well don't just stand there!" Xenon said as he held out his hand. "Use the golden crystal to restore my energy and then restore your power! We should be at full power when we face him!" He smiled as he walked toward Trunks.

Trunks smiled as he began focusing on the crystal's power to heal Xenon.. "With all of us working together, I'm sure we can beat this guy!"

Xenon frowned and held both hands back, ready for a powerful strike. He hammered Trunks's back, sending the Saiyan to the floor with a shocked expression. Trunks's hair and eyes reverted to their original color. Xenon stood over his unconscious rival's body, his aura still flaring.

"So Trunks, even the prince of all saiyans can prove helpless when you drop your guard!" "HAAAH!" He shouted as he felt his injuries heal and power flooding back into him.

"The Golden Silver Crystal works perfect I even got a Zenkai boost out of that." said Xenon

"We'll finish this fight when I return, Trunks, enjoy your sleep." He stated coldly. Xenon took off into the sky, speeding toward where he felt the power in the distance.

"If my Mother and Father really did finish off my brother than Vox I am sorry, little bro but now the debt will be re-payed."

"First things first." Xenon then ripped of one of his bracelets and smiled. "Prefect now Vengence will be mine." _Hang on Scouts, Gohan, Goten it's time for Xenon to be the hero._

**Okay So I'll finish this arc in chapter 19 that way I can start the next arc in chapter 20. Also Trunks, Goten and Gohan can't since the scout's energy only their ki I explain that later. Read and Review and Look for my new story Children of Doom co written by me and **Sun wukongoku

**Omni SSJ Trunks: 320,000,000,000**

**Omni SSJ Goten: 299,000,000**

**Omni SSJ Gohan: 314,000,000,000**

**Powered- Up SSJ2 Xenon: 318,500,000,000**

**Powered-Up SSJ2 Xenon(Zenkai): 550,000,000,000**

**Powered-Up SSJ2 Vox: 288,000,000,000**

**Sailor Mercury: 145,000,000**

**Sailor Mars: 150,500,000**

**Sailor Venus: 150,000,000**

**Sailor Jupiter: 155,000,00**

**Sailor Moon: 174,000,000**

**Sailor Galaxia: 620,000,000**

**Legendary SSJ3 Chaos Broly(1/2): 300,000,000,000**


	19. All Legends must come to a End

**Well then time has come for Xenon and Broly to face of in a battle to decided the fate of the Universe. Will Xenon stop Broly or is this the final chapter in my fic, find out today.**

Xenon was focused on what needed to be done. He began feeling for power levels and found what he needed. _Gohan, Goten and the scouts are falling back and it seems father is giving chase._ "Well Vox, Mother it looks like one of us is going to be joining you soon." stated Xenon.

"Stupid girls and half saiyan scum, you can run but you can't hide." Chaos Broly muttered dryly, his face showing no expression. "Hm?" He muttered curiously and shifted his eyes toward a rather large energy signature he felt coming his way. A yellow glow lit up a small part of the sky, coming closer. Soon, he could make out a figure surrounded by a golden flame crackling with lightning bolts. Chaos Broly sneeringly smirked as the figure touched down about twenty feet away from him. "So Xenon my son, did you have a good time in your little duel?"

Xenon only frowned at him.

"You're too late if you wanted to save Vox." He grinned under his helmet.

"I'm here to tell you that your time is up." Xenon remained calm.

"I am your father, you know. I'll I have to due is remove the bracelet and this will be over. Chaos Broly smirked, sure of victory.

"Sorry old man but I have my power up and my star seed back."

Xenon grunted and powered up, surrounding himself with his flaming aura. He rushed forward and implanted his fist into Chaos Broly's right cheek, followed by a roundhouse kick that sent him to the ground, sliding back several feet and creating a small ditch along the way. Xenon took off into the air and formed an energy ball in his hand, throwing it down at Chaos Broly as he saw him getting up.

A large green explosion shook the area, spewing brown dust high above the ground. Xenon looked down at his work with a hard expression, but when the dust cleared, Chaos Broly stood calmly looking up at his adversary, the sun glinting off his gray skin. Xenon gritted his teeth as Chaos Broly smirked under. Chaos Broly posed somewhat, turning his right shoulder toward Xenon and in the blink of an eye was behind him. Xenon opened his mouth slightly in surprise, and soon felt a painful kick to his back.

Xenon flipped and landed on his feet in good order. He rushed at Chaos Broly who landed opposite him and threw punches and kicks, which Chaos Broly blocked. Chaos Broly just as soon began his own offensive, which Xenon blocked or dodged. This exchange lasted for a minute or so. Xenon then landed an uppercut on Chaos Broly's stomach, followed by another directly under his chin, sending him flying high into the sky. Xenon soared up into the air and flew behind him, smashing his father's back with a sideways double axe handle. Chaos Broly rocketed back toward the ground, making holes in the clouds as he sped through and plunged head first into the ground, causing rocky debris to fly everywhere. Xenon materialized in front of Chaos Broly, who threw a punch at him, but the Saiyan dodged it and roundhouse kicked his enemy in the face, sending him crashing into a cliff. Chaos Broly's body made a small dent in the wall and he sat in a slumped position, head down.

"HAHAHAH!" Xenon laughed. "IS THIS IT, GALAXIA? IS THIS YOUR TERRIFYING BITCH? PATHETIC!"

"Wow…and here I thought he couldn't get any cockier." Goten muttered sarcastically.

Gohan meanwhile, grimaced in caution of his own.

"Something's happened to Xenon…" He muttered.

"Hm?" Ami noised, glancing at Gohan.

"What do you mean, Gohan?" Mina asked in wonder.

"Even for a Super Saiyan he seems unnaturally strong…" Gohan continued as Chaos Broly got up from his small crater.

"And what did he do to Trunks?" asked Serena?

Rei, standing on Gohan's immediate left narrowed her eyes in caution as she shifted her glance toward the older demi-saiyan.

Xenon rushed toward Chaos Broly, who threw a punch his way, but the Saiyan dodged it and kicked him in the face, causing Chaos's second body to stagger back. He followed it up with a crushing elbow that sent Chaos Broly straight back to the ground, and a kick that sent him rolling away, crashing to the ground several times before finally coming to rest.

"Amazing…" Gohan continued as Xenon rushed forward, punching and kicking at a Chaos Broly who tried vainly to block all of his attacks. "Do you feel his energy? It's enormous! I haven't sensed anything like this since…since Chaos Broly himself!"

"I only hope that Xenon can keep this up, he's the last chance we've got!" Gohan said as a nervous sweat formed on his brow. "If he fails…no…Xenon you can't fail! Unless Trunks reappears, all of our lives…this whole world depends on you!"

Xenon once again dodged a punch from Chaos Broly and connected with his own, sending the Saiyan once again spiraling into the dirt. As soon as he was up Xenon was upon him again, but Chaos Broly dematerialized. He reappeared and kicked Xenon, sending him head-first into a cliff wall. In an instant, a yellow flash erupted from the rocks, and Xenon burst out, surrounded by an aura of flame. Chaos Broly narrowed his eyes and held out his hands, sending a green energy blast toward Xenon.

Xenon grimaced as he flicked away Chaos Broly's energy blast, dematerializing and appearing before him, connecting with a spinning backhand to the Legendary Super Saiyan's face, causing him to stagger. He followed it up with a kick that sent Chaos Broly flying, but he caught himself and swept Xenon off his feet as he charged. Chaos Broly followed the sweep up with a hooking punch that sent Xenon crashing into the ground several times, followed by the Saiyan sliding away, creating a ditch.

The Son of Legends jumped to his feet as Chaos Broly charged and the two exchanged blows once more, trading offense and defense among themselves. Xenon landed yet another kick that sent Chaos Broly tumbling to the ground, he slid in the dirt, face first. Xenon frowned and wiped off some blood from his mouth.

A man woke up in the middle of nowhere, grunting as he struggled up.

"_Man, I feel like I was run over by a train!_" Trunks thought, looking around. "Oh, yeah now I remember! Xenon, it figures! First he knocks me out cold then he uses the Golden Silver Crystal for himself!" He said aloud, remembering the incident. "_I wonder how the others are doing?_" He thought as he stood up. "I can still sense Chaos Broly, but not Vox or Galaxia! Something's happened!" He turned to a different direction. "Hm…I can sense Serena! She probably know what's going on! "Hang on I'm on my way." Trunks then began flying toward the energy signals.

"Well…he seems to be holding his own so far." Lita said in cautious hope.

"None of us could have ever done _that_ to him …" Mina agreed.

"No." Goten finally spoke, coming over to stand beside Gohan. "Something's not right."

"What is it, Goten?" Rei asked.

"Look at Chaos Broly…there's not a wound on him."

The Scouts peered hard at the sight and found that he was correct.

"As furious as Xenon's attacks may appear on the surface, they don't seem to be doing much damage to Broly…he just keeps coming back for more! He must be fighting at his fullest extent."

"If that's the case…" Serena trailed.

Gohan's nervous sweat grew with each one of Goten's words.

No sooner had he finished then a man in an black tank top appeared from seemingly thin air. They all turned their heads in curiosity.

"Trunks!" All of them shouted at once.

"Trunks, is that really you?" Goten asked.

"Hey" Trunks responded with a smirk.

"He's real! He talks and everything!" Goten laughed, while the rest smiled, happy to see him again. "You're alive!"

"Look at you!" Serena said as she ran up to him, followed by the others. "Let's get those injuries taken care of!"

"A Golden Silver Crytal, great!"

"Xenon drained my energy to where I couldn't heal myself!"

Serena smiled. "I'm honored to be able to help."

Trunks sat down and Serena healed him. After his injuries disappeared, Trunks kissed his scout quickly, standing up with fire in his eyes.

"I see Xenon is holding Broly off by his self, he might even have a Zenkai1" Trunks asked.

"Chaos Broly's power is incredible; I've never seen anything like it." Gohan continued.

"I wish Xenon hadn't have rushed off to fight him alone like this! If only he hadn't have been so arrogant! We could have worked together!"

"Why can't you help him now?" asked Serena.

"His honor is to great he won't take my help."

Chaos Broly pushed himself up and began to laugh.

"HAHAHAHAHAH! AHAHAHAHAH!" He bellowed. Xenon stared curiously as he watched Chaos Broly casually dust himself off. "Pain…so many days have passed since I've felt it! You have done better than most my son…but now it's time to be serious." He smirked.

Xenon narrowed his eyes in a menacing frown and got ready for the next round. He wasn't expecting what would happen next.

Chaos Broly smirked and raised his left hand, flicking his wrist. This act sent a medium-sized, jagged rock crashing into Xenon's temple.

Xenon cried out and staggered sideways, blood gushing out of the wound. Chaos Broly sneered and opened his right palm.

"Eraser Cannon!" Chaos Broly shouted and fired the attack at Xenon. The attack came, but Xenon avoided the blast just at the last minute by dematerializing. Chaos Broly sensed Xenon reappear behind him and he caught Xenon's hook. Chaos Broly chuckled at Xenon's widened eyes and swung his fist. Xenon was sent flying hard into the nearest cliff wall.

"Remember son, I was one of two people who brought you into this world and now I'll take you out."

"It's over." Trunks somberly declared. "Xenon cannot win this fight alone."

The Scouts looked on in familiar sadness while Gohan and Goten widened their eyes in shock. They all hoped he was wrong.

Chaos Broly stared hard at the rock crevice for around thirty seconds, until Xenon came bursting forth once again.

"RAAA!" Xenon growled as he rushed at Chaos Broly, punching and kicking at him. Xenon landed a right hook on Chaos Broly's check, but the Saiyan quickly responded with a spinning elbow into Xenon's solar plexus. "AAHHHH!" Xenon widened his eyes and opened his mouth in pain as blood gushed out. Chaos Broly followed the elbow up with a shoulder throw, sending Xenon crashing to the ground. Chaos Broly made to strike Xenon with his fist, but Xenon threw a kick that landed on Chaos Broly's face, followed up by a rising uppercut that sent him flipping away. They landed on their feet at the same time and Xenon turned around, holding out his palm, and sent a huge green ball of energy toward Chaos Broly.

Xenon was shocked when he saw his attack dispelled by Chaos Broly. Xenon rushed at Chaos Broly in anger, but he stopped him in his aerial tracks by holding out his hand, then clenching his fist. Xenon felt the crushing of his windpipe by Chaos Broly's telekinesis. Chaos Broly finally released him by hitting him square in the chest with an energy blast. Xenon flew on the black ball until it exploded, lighting up the area in a glow.

When the dust cleared Xenon held tightly onto his left shoulder, cuts and bruises all over his body, blood pouring down his face. One could see the frustration and anger in Xenon's eyes.

"All too easy Xenon. I did expect more from an Ascended Super Saiyan, especially one that was powered up, fighting over the death of his brother and my son.. You disappoint me."

Xenon raged and rushed toward Chaos Broly, but he held out his left hand, shocking Xenon with lightning bolts emitted from his fingers.

"AAAHHH!" Xenon screamed out, flooding the whole area with the sound of his pain.

"No…Xenon!" Lita said with a saddened frown. "He's in trouble, we need to help him!"

"Lita!" Trunks immediately walked toward her. "I told you all under no conditions are you to interfere!"

Trunks turned his head toward her with an expression much like his father. "You all need to stay here but as for me helping Xenon? Well I'm going to help!" Trunks said angrily and turned Omni Super Saiyan.

Serena was taken aback by his expression, especially as a Omni Super Saiyan. Trunks disappeared. Goten turned Omni Super Saiyan and immediately followed.

"Shouldn't you go with them?" Mina asked, terrified to face Chaos Broly.

"No." Gohan immediately answered. "Everyone stay back! Trunks will handle this!"

Serena nervously grimaced. "You better be right, Gohan."

Chaos Broly sucked his teeth as he stopped the barrage of lightning, but the damage was done, he'd brought his own flesh and blood to his knees. He was still clutching his left shoulder, and the cuts and bruises on his body expanded, added with burns from the lightning.

"Well…a shame really. You could have been my equal, my successor, but you disobeyed and turned against me. Too bad." Chaos Broly sucked his teeth again and pointed his at Xenon, who looked at him angrily on his knees. "Well…this is it. Goodbye, Xenon."

Xenon widened his eyes when he saw a blazing blue-hot beam erupt out of this hand. He closed his eyes, expecting the end.

Xenon then felt two powers appearing.

Chaos Broly widened his eyes to see two Omni Super Saiyans materialize and kick him in the cheek, sending him into a cliff wall.

"Wow…cool!" Goten said with a smile.

Trunks narrowed his eyes. "Let's follow it up!"

The two boys nodded at each other and dematerialized, appearing in front of Chaos Broly.

"Kamehameha!" Goten shouted and released the blue beam of energy from his cupped hands.

"FINISH BUSTER!" Trunks followed and cupped his hands, releasing a large yellow beam.

"Ack!" Chaos Broly grimaced as both attacks hit him at once, sending him flying through several cliffs far away.

The two rushed back to Xenon, who though sitting up, was in a large amount of pain.

"Trunks…you moron you clam to be the saiyan prince yet you know nothing of a Saiyan's honor!"

"I can't believe this!" Trunks said to his friend. "We save you and his is what we get?"

"Hurry! Get as far away from here as possible, go now!" yelled Xenon

"Of course." Trunks agreed

Xenon walked forward.

"You'll die, you know that." Trunks stated.

Xenon turned to stare at him, and then Goten.

"Trunks I have nothing left to live for, my brother is gone, my mother is gone and my father is evil, I'm going to end my bloodline once and for all.

"You do know that you could end up in hell, I don't really know how you lived your life before this." said Trunks.

Xenon smiled and closed his eyes. "Oh well, so be it."

They all turned to see the dust from Chaos Broly's flight approaching in the distance.

"That will be all. Get out of here, now!" said Xenon

Trunks and Goten took off, speeding into the distance.

"Hey Gohan it's time to move." said Goten as he grabbed Rei and Ami.

Gohan picked up Lita and Jupiter and began flying while Trunks grabbed Serena.

"What our you doing"? Asked the scouts.

"Xenon's going to finish this fight and we need to clear the area." said Trunks.

Chaos Broly finally reappeared.

"Where's your little allies Xenon? You thought you'd get rid of me that easily?"

Xenon smirked. "YES! You're just a big coward; even a child could beat you!" He taunted.

Chaos Broly growled in anger. "Children huh? I guess I'll just show you again!" He gritted his teeth.

Xenon laughed. He then peered distantly at his friends, yes they were his friends real friends other then his brother speed away.

He summoned his aura around him.

"Time to die." Chaos Broly stated calmly.

Xenon laughed. He rushed toward Chaos Broly and landed a punch on his face, followed by a kick that sent him into the cliff wall. "You're a fool! I'm going to crush you…and throw you into the wind!" He declared, his aura now swirling, the flame spiraling into the sky. Rocks were destroyed by the intense power he emitted. "Vox_, the love of my life and other family, I do this for you!_" Xenon thought, his aura sparkling. "_And yes, even for you, Vegeta and Serenity!_"

"Huh?" Chaos Broly said as he saw the sparkles. "What?" Chaos Broly uttered in shock.

"HAHHAHAAHHAAAHHHH!" Xenon shouted at the top of his lungs, a large explosion of energy emitting from him, destroying all in its path.

"Uaa!" Chaos Broly shouted.

"AHHHAHAHAHAHHH!" Xenon continued to shout, his body completely engulfed in his own explosion.

"Incredible!" Lita looked on in shock with the others from far away as the explosion of energy continued to expand even greater.

"What an enormous blast of energy!" Goten seconded, still holding Rei and Ami.

"Xenon…" Serena trailed as he looked on at the still expanding explosion, her hair and clothes flailing in the wind. "XENONNN!" She shouted, the blast now like a second sun on Earth, its rays filling his eyes.

"UHHH!" the scouts closed their eyes and grimaced at the intense brightness.

"HAAAHHHAAHHHHAHHHH!" Xenon continued to shout and put out more energy, destroying everything in its path. "HAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"RRRRARGGG!" Chaos Broly shouted, struggling with all his might as the blast consumed him.

Gohan, Goten and Trunks flew away with all due speed, tumbling a bit even as far away as they were from the force of the blast. All eight looked on in shock as they were blown back.

When it was over, a Xenon of stone was in the air, above a huge crater in the Earth, in the midst of a storm. It held a shocked expression on its face, and then tumbled down, breaking apart on the ground.

"It's…over…" Goten trailed.

"I can't sense Broly or Xenon…" Trunks said as he closed his eyes, and then looked down at Rei under her left arm and smiled.

"We can land here." said Trunks.

"Xenon gave his life so we could all keep fighting and if you think Chaos Broly was strong the Desias are much more powerful, so much that even if we all trained non stop the next four years I don't think we could beat them." said Trunks.

"So how are we going to beat them?" asked Serena.

"I wish Goten and I were closer in power! Maybe if we do some serious training, We can make this work." said Trunks

"No, don't punish yourself; it wouldn't have made a difference! Even an army of Omni Super Saiyans might not be able to do the job!" Lita countered.

"I was going to say that if Goten and I were close in power, I could have done a fusion with him!"

"Fusion?" All of the scouts asked.

"You want to try that again?" Goten asked.

"Why not teach the technique to us, Trunks? We can join our bodies with each other and we can fight as fused Sailor Scouts!" said Mina

"Hm?" Everyone looked at her curiously.

"…It won't be enough to stop the Desias…" She continued, smiling. "…But it can certainly put a dent into them, maybe it could give you the boost to finish them off."

"Yeah!" Goten smiled, pumping his fist. "That's a great idea! Let's get started right away!"

"Well first we need the outer scouts so I can gauge you all the best, also Serena shouldn't fuse due to her and I need to focus the Golden-Silver Crystal and if Pluto fuses with someone it could damage the time line." said Trunks.

"Trunks why don't you and Goten give them a reminder of the dance." said Gohan. "That's all you Goten.' said Trunks.

"All right. This technique is sort of a water ballet. Each of you need to think of yourselves as one being as you come closer. First you start out like this." Goten explained, holding his arms out. "Then you come closer and bend your arms over your head like this, saying 'FUUSION.' You move like this while doing that, then you have to make sure you pivot your leg like so." Goten explained. "Then you go 'HA,' and move your arms like this, concluding with your index fingers joining each other. Make sure the index fingers are fully extended at the end; otherwise, you could turn into a less powerful being than you were before! And remember, symmetry, each of you needs to do the same movement, but sort of a mirror opposite to your counterpart.

Gohan, Goten and Trunks then smirked.

"Once we teach you the sailor scouts the fusion on top of our training we should be able to stop them." said Trunks.

"Let's begin."

**Well there's the Legendary arc next up is the Desias and the main villain is a Omni Super Saiyan. Also I gave Xenon a final Zenkai just to get him to the Chaos Broly level no more Zenkai's for awhile. There will be a 4 year time skip but I plan to do a spin off set during the 4 years. So in the next arc we'll battle the Desias, meet the main villain as well as learn about Leario and Crystal Tokyo will finally appear. I may do a shot chapter next though that is Trunks and Serena's wedding. Till next time read and review.**

**Future Trunks: 810,000,000 **

**Omni SSJ Trunks: 320,000,000,000**

**Goten: 730,000,000 **

**Omni SSJ Goten: 299,000,000**

**Gohan: 795,000,000 **

**Omni SSJ Gohan: 314,000,000,000**

**Powered-Up SSJ2 Xenon(Zenkai): 550,000,000,000**

**Xenon's Explosion: 625,500,000,000**

**Sailor Mercury: 145,000,000**

**Sailor Mars: 150,500,000**

**Sailor Venus: 150,000,000**

**Sailor Jupiter: 155,000,00**

**Sailor Moon: 174,000,000**

**Legendary SSJ3 Chaos Broly:600,000,000,000**


	20. The Desias

**Are you ready because it is now time for the fight with the Desias. Well I won't keep you guys here we go with chapter 20. I will try not to spoil the 4 year time skip but there will be a spin off that will start after the last chapter and go through the 4 years. Read and Review.**

**DBZ and Sailor moon are not owned by me because if they were they would have never ended.**

After four years of hard training the King of Crystal Tokyo looked at his kingdom. Trunks stood in his saiyan armor with his long hair pulled back in a pony tail with his sword in its regular spot. He was ready for the Desias. Neo-Queen Serenity was the next to appear her long silver hair in it's regular style and despite losing her sailor powers she was second only to the Omni Super Saiyans that were her close allies. A young saiyan boy in a Blue T-shirt with Blue Jeans and Brown shoes appeared behind Serenity he appeared around 8 years old and had black/dark brown, slightly wavy hair with sky blue eyes. Leairo stood next to his parents while they said goodbyes to his brother and sister as well as his grandmother.

"Remember mom, Chi-Chi and Videl we be on their way with Anikan and Hotaru is already here so all the kids are safe." said Trunks. "All but you." said Bulma. "Don't worry Grandma I'll keep them safe." said Leairo. "I'm sure you will Leairo." said Bulma. Trunks and Serena began to fly while Leairo took off running below them. To Bulma Leairo became a Blur while Trunks and Serena did the same above him.

Trunks, Serenity and Leairo stopped at the spot chosen to meet the Desias at and noticed two grown men and a young boy in orange and blue matching Gis. Their were also 7 women in sailor fukas and a man in a tuxedo.

"You're late." Darien said, as the three joined the other eleven. "What took you guys so long?"

"Xicor?" Leairo said, just now noticing that he was there with them.

"What are you doing here?" Serena asked, just now noticing as well.

"Hey guys." Xicor greeted, noticing that he had their attention. "I guess the same thing you are though Leairo?

While Serena went to stand with her inner and outer court Trunks and Leairo headed to Gohan, Goten and Xicor.

"So how's the married life been treating you Goten? Asked Trunks.

"The same, how had the royalty been?

"What time is it anyone?" Gohan asked

"Well, let's see, according to my computer, its 10:30." Ami explained as Xicor walked over, wanting to know what time it was too. "The Desias should be showing themselves in another thirty minutes or so."

"Anyone what to go they better get out of here, before it's too late." Trunks said, walking over to Serena.

"Quiet you guys!" Uranus suddenly yelled out, gaining everyone's attention. "There's someone coming."

"Do you think it could be them?" Goten asked.

"I can't tell yet." Neptune answered.

They all waited a bit as something started to come into view from the air. But it didn't take long for them to see who it was, as a hover car came in for a landing.

"Sammy!" Serenity yelled out excitedly, as she noticed who it was in the hover car. "What are you doing here?" At that question, Sammy looked over at his older sister and current queen with a "are you serious look". This confused Serena a bit.

He got down to the real reason he was there, as he handed a small bag to Trunks. "I'm only here to drop off these Senzu Beans. There from Korin."

"Thanks a lot! You can always count on Korin." Goten said, once again excited, taking the bag from Sammy before Trunks could take it. "And give my thanks to Korin." said Trunks.

"Yeah, no problem." Sammy said as he turned around and walked away from Trunks. "Well, I'm out of here, and best of luck to all of you." Sammy stated, as he got back into his hover car.

"Hey, Sammy, are you sure you don't want to stay and help us out?" Trunks asked jokingly, before Sammy could take off and leave.

"If you guys want to stay and get yourselves killed, that's your own business I'm not a super saiyan or sailor solider." Sammy stated as his way of explanation and excuse. Then he started up his hover car, getting ready to leave. "But I'm taking off while I still can, good luck everyone." And then he was gone.

"Don't you think it's a bit strange?" Jupiter asked, as Goten, Gohan, and Xicor watched as Sammy disappeared into the distance. This question caught their attention. "It's already past 11 o'clock, and there isn't a single sign of those Desias." Jupiter explained, as she was still looking down at the city below them.

"Yeah, I forgot all about the time." Gohan agreed. Now they were all looking down at the city below them, trying to figure out what could possibly be going on.

"I can't believe I actually listened to that kid." Uranus said, as she came up to join them over by the edge, to get a better look at the city below. "Maybe what he told us wasn't true. I mean, Desias, come on, it's a good one, don't you think?"

"Don't be so literal, Amara. He did say it would happen around 11." Mercury said, as she walked up next to Venus as she tried to check her Computer. "It's only 11:11, which I would group as being around 11. So, I wouldn't jump the gun just yet."

"Excuse me, but I think we would've sensed their power levels by now." Uranus argued, still thinking that this was just some elaborate prank. "And why haven't Pluto or Crono noticed them at all in the time stream." "One they could be Androids, two Pluto and Crono don't see everything." said Leairo. And just a couple of seconds after he said that, an explosion went off at some distance away from them, but it was above, not below like they were thinking it would have happened from. This caught everyone by surprise, thinking that if there was an explosion it would've happened down in the city below them.

"What was that?" Trunks asked, being the first one to talk, after the unexpected explosion happened. "What happened?"

"It's Sammy!" Xicor was the first to answer, as he saw the hover car start to plummet to the ground. They watched as the falling hover car quickly landed in the water that surrounded the city to one side.

"You guys, look up there!" Gohan said, being the first one to look back into the sky after the slash down of the hover car. "It's the Desias. I see them! They're probably the ones that attacked him." That declaration got everyone else's attention, as they also looked skyward.

As the smoke from the explosion cleared, it was clear as to what Gohan was seeing, for now all of them could see the three figures that were there. But they didn't stay in the clearing smoke for long, as the two figures quickly headed down to the city below.

"They flew into the city!" Venus pointed out the obvious, just in case someone didn't see in which way the two figures went.

"But where did they go?" Mars asked, trying to see if she could spot them in the city below from their vantage point.

"Did you see them, Trunks?" Serenity asked, as everyone seemed to be trying to see if they could find where the two went in the city below.

"I'm not sure. One second they were up in the sky, and then…poof…they just vanished." Trunks answered, puzzled. "I didn't see what they looked like. Heck, I didn't even sense their power levels. How can this be?"

"Well maybe the Desias don't use Ki or Magic so you can't sense them?" Leairo tried to explain, hoping that he was right, but at the same time, hoping that he was wrong. "Or their like the Androids."

Darien did not like the revelation that Gohan had just pointed out. "That's crazy!" Dairen all but yelled. "How are we suppose to find these Desias if we can't even sense where they are?"

"Aw, man." Amara mumbled out, trying not to sound like they had lost the battle before it had even begun.

"Well, if we can't sense there power levels, then we'll just have to find them the old fashioned way, with our eyes!" Xicor declared.

"Right." Trunks agreed, and then suggested, "Let's split up and spread out." Trunks then turned his attention to Serenity. "Serena, look after these." Trunk said, as he tossed a small bag to Serenity. Serenity did her best to try and catch the small bag while thinking about the Desias and her brother. But in the end, she couldn't catch it and the bag landed on the ground at her feet. Serenity then crouched down and picked up the bag. With the bag in hand Serenity stood back up.

"Now, remember…" Trunks continued, turning his attention back to the other fighters after he threw the small bag to Serenity. "…if you find the Desias, don't try to take them on by yourselves. If you find them, find a way to alert the rest of us, then wait for everyone else." After saying that, Trunks turned his attention to the outters, "Outters, go check on Sammy. See if he's ok, he should still be alive, Inners stay with Serena everyone else with me"

"Right." Pluto agreed.

"Let's go!" Goten declared with a shout, raring to get the ball going, wanting to find these Desias before something happened. And once Goten shouted that, they all took off into the air, going to do what they had to, all except the sailor scouts, heading to the city, all of them leaving Serenity and her inner court behind, all five of them watching the fighters take off into the air.

Darien was looking around for anyone that might look like out of place, when he spotted 3 odd looking people two looked similar, a boy with long black hair and a scarf around his neck, and a beautiful young girl with long blond hair. While he hadn't know the first two he knew the 3rd woman. It was Queen Beryl. Darien began to call for everyone when Queen Beryl covered his mouth and pierced her hand through his abdomen Within seconds, every one sensed his power dropping, in moments, everyone was there.

After a couple minuets of searching they heard a BOOM. They went to see what it was and found Darien almost dead at the hands of the Desias.

"His power level dropped significantly," said Gohan. "He's not going to make it unless we do something!"

"Leairo take Darien to your Mom and get him a Senzu bean," said Trunks. "When he's back on his feet, catch up to us."

"Right," said Leairo, he grabbed Darien, and ran off. "These must be the big bad Desias," said Gohan, setting down.

"We know who Android 17 and 18 are but we have no idea who you are, care to tell us." Said Goten.

"I find it surprising that all of you have anticipated our being here. Tell me, how did you know we would come?" said Beryl

"If you're so tough, why don't you try and make us?" Gohan snarled

"Very well we killed you before Gohan," said the android. The four got into their defensive stances.

"There are way too many innocent people here," said Goten, looking around. "We've got to lead them out of the city."

"Yes," said Android 17. "It is too crowded here. I agree. Many people could get in our way. 18 and I will see to it that they do not." 17 and 18's hands began to glow red, and ki attacks shot out of them into a gas tank which created a huge explosions

"So," said Android 18. "We cleared the area in accordance with your wishes. Do you disagree with our methods?"

"LEAVE THESE PEOPLE OUT OF THIS!" shouted Trunks.

"Very well," said Beryl. "We shall follow you to a different location, if it is your desire, Neo-King Trunks."

"How did you know his royal name was Neo-King Trunks?" asked Xicor.

"We know all of you. The 3 sons of Goku, Gohan, Goten and Xicor." said Android 17.

Just then, they were alerted by a pack of police cars racing to the scene. "Let's get acquainted later," said Trunks. The four defenders shot into the sky, the Desias following.

Time seemed to just go by rather slowly as Serenity and the Scouts waited, The outers had returned with Sammy and he waited with the group while Venus sighed, she was starting to get a little bored.

Not too much later an explosion went off. Serenity turned to the sound of it, instantly finding out that it came from within the city. She hoped that everyone was alright, though the worrying wasn't going to help anyone, though she couldn't help but worry.

It wasn't too much longer after that that Leairo showed back up, bringing Darien with him. Once they got there, Leairo got the Senzu Beans from Serenity. By the time Darien was better again, thanks to a Senzu Bean, it was just in time to see the city go up in flames, explosion after explosion. Heck, he didn't even have much time to get to stand on his own two feet again before the explosions went off, leaving him in a crouching position on the ground.

"Oh my gosh," Serenity muttered, in a somewhat, amazement of all the destruction that was done in such little time. "Did the Desias do that?" All eyes were glued to the same thing that Serenity was looking at.

"It's them alright." Darien answered. "It looks like they just blew up half the city."

"Yeah, no kidding." Leairo agreed.

"I just don't know how we're going to stop them, you guys." Darien voiced his concern. "I hope Trunks knows what to do." Finally, he stood up, still looking at the horror of it all, mumbling to himself as he stood, "This is awful."

They didn't have much time to ponder things before they saw seven figures flying away from the city.

"Look, it's my Dad, and the others." Leairo was the first to point out.

"And the Desias." Darien added.

"We have to go help, or Trunks is going to get beat." said Darien. "One of them is Queen Beryl the other two are Androids 17 and 18." said Leairo. "So what are we waiting for let's go." said Mars. "Dad hasn't used his secret weapon yet." said Leairo.

After a few moments of flying the z fighters and the Desias set down

"Alright who's first" the Android 17 demanded, Trunks stepped out of the crowd "I am" he answered confidently, Android 17 stepped forward ready to fight, Trunks began to charge up. His eyes turned gold and his hair turned blond, his aura turning golden.

"This is a most unexpected development indeed," said Queen Beryl.

"I don't remember his eyes being that color 17." Said 18.

"Nor do I." said 17. But my sensors indicate that there is no cause for concern." Yes, it is a most impressive ability, but it is nothing we cannot handle." "I will demonstrate this by myself." The android stepped forward.

"Alright, have it your way," said Trunks. "But I wouldn't bank on it if I were you." He shot at Android 17.

17 was ready to deflect the blow but Trunks was no where in sight until he reappeared behind the android. The android aimed a kick at Trunks, who of coarse blocked it. The android tried to get a blow on the hero, but Trunks managed to dodge or block them all.

Finally, the android dropped back, .Trunks leapt after it. The android blew off the top of the mountain using an energy blast then using a second, to hit Trunks, but he managed to avoid it, elbowing it in the back and into a nearby cliff.

"That's it Dad," said Leairo said, smiling. When he arrived along with the entire sailor scout team and no Sammy to see his dad holding his own Gohan looked on, grimly 17 emerged from the ground and charged at Trunks. He stopped the android with one hand and then kicked it upward. He transmitted behind the android, who turned around to try to hit Trunks. Who dodged every punch, then kicked it in the stomach sending it back.

17 charged at him again, But Trunks flipped over and kneed it in the stomach. "Man, Trunks's all over that thing," said Venus.

"He's dominating!" said Jupiter. "That thing hasn't even touched him yet."

"He's got it in the bag!" agreed Mars, smiling.

"Trunks has become far stronger then I thought," said Gohan

Dad's not even close to his max and he's winning," said Leairo.

Trunks charged back into combat, hitting the android with everything he had again. He uppercut 17 in the face he was kicking some serious ass.

_Trunks's new abilities go beyond anything I had anticipated, _thought Beryl. _If this keeps up then 17 is going to be destroyed._

"It looks like we all get to live after all," said Neptune.

"I'm not even worried anymore," said Amara. "How about you, Pluto?"

"Trunks has gained a tremendous amount of power what's your secret my queen?" asked Pluto. "Trunks just trained himself I didn't do anything." said Serenity.

17 looked at the fire in the ravine his attack had caused in awe because in the middle of it untouched was Trunks. "I really hope that's not the best you can do," Trunks snapped at 17.

"You can't win 17," the boy said calmly. "We'll just see about that Trunks!" 17 yelled and sent and even more powerful attack toward the omni super saiyan. The boy put his hands in front of himself and sent 17's attack scattering in different directions. The boy stood up and smirked.

17 jumped in to air and created a huge red energy ball and threw at Trunks. The ball came crashing down on Trunks, and 17 believed that it was over until he saw it rising from the ground out of the corner of his eye.

17 turned around to see Trunks holding his energy ball in the air. "Excuse me did you loose this?" Trunks asked in a mocking tone.

17 took this time to send an energy blast into the red ball the boy was holding exploding it. Trunks landed on the top of a cliff.

When 17 looked again at where his attack had happened Trunks were gone, but just when he thought he finally got fid of him he heard the saiyan king call his name. 17 looked in the direction his name was called and saw an energy blast come from Trunks.

17 dodged it just in time but was met in the air by the boy's sword. 17 was chopped up and vaporized by the boy. The boy then descended to where his family and friends where and put his sword away. 18 came and stood across from the group.

"I'll finish you off right now." Said 18

Trunks then started to battle 18

"You're mine!" 18 charged at Trunks with incredible speed just as she landed a kick towards Trunks, she was caught off guard when the Prince of Saiyans blocked with his forearm. She tried another attack but Trunks easily blocked it with his hand as well. 18 flipped backwards to return to get from Trunks.

18 charged at Trunks again and this time she gave it all she's got. 18 send series of punches towards him but Trunks was easily dodging them all but simply moving his head since 18 always aimed her attacks towards Trunks's face. Suddenly 18 did a round house kick but it didn't make contact since Trunks had already caught her leg.

Trunks kicked 18 towards a rock she landed face first on the ground. 18 slowly struggled to get back to her standing position.

18 tried again but Trunks had thrown an uppercut and disappeared behind her. 18 looked around, Trunks was no where. "You looking for me?" she turned around to meet Trunks's fist and landed on the ground again.

"This is pathetic! What is 18 doing out there?" said Beryli watching the fight

"What's wrong, had enough?" said Trunks.

"Never!"

18 moved her attack towards him again but Trunks hopped over him and sent a double kick, 18 still held his ground as he blocked Trunks's attack. Although, now its Trunks's turn, he punched 18 like a punching bag and sent her flying again.

"Enough!" 18 ran to Trunks, although she seemed much slower, she did her same attempt at the beginning of their fight, by launching rounds of punches but Trunks obviously dodged all of them. Trunks seemed he had enough, he punched 18 in the gut making her freeze in pain. He kicked her, sending her straight towards a boulder. 18 struggled to get up and fight.

"So you still think I'm bluffing?"

18 yelled in fury and once again charged at Trunks leaving many holes in her defense. Trunks pressed his palm on his chest and then a glow started to flow from Trunks's hand and an energy wave shot through 18, instantly killing her.

"And the same attack finish them both off again." Said Trunks.

Trunks and Queen Beryl were staring each other down

"You are lot stronger than I anticipated: said Beryl, but it is nothing I can't handle, your defeat is evident"

Trunks just chuckled and powered down

"Yes, your friends took quite the amount of energy from me before I destroyed them." Berly glared at him _why is he so confident what is he hiding_ she gave Trunks another look over, _yes he is shrewd, he seems completely at ease, but is he? _"let me ask you this" Trunks demanded "What makes you think that you'd do any better then, you're a Desias too, or maybe you the Desias and those were just your toys."

"Fool!" snarled Queen Beryl "I am far more superior to the androids, stamping you out of existence will be a trifle for a Desias like me." it didn't change Trunks's mind "Your bluffing, lets see what you got" he challenged, obviously knowing Trunks was right she took off into the air.

When Beryl was gone Trunks almost passed out. "Someone get him a bean." said Serenity. "Trunks ate the Senzu bean and he was better. "Haven't used that much Golden energy in a while." said Trunks.

Trunks transformed and flew off after Desias while the others were right behind him.

Trunks who flew ahead scanned the mountains for the run away Desias

_'Where are you' _he mentally growled, losing his patience he increased his speed. After a few more seconds of flying he landed on a near by peak

"COWARD!" he yelled over the mountains

"COME OUT! SHOW YOUR SELF! HOW LONG DO YOU WANT TO PLAY HIDE AND SEEK! IF YOU DESIAS EXSPEARIENCE FEAR YOU MUST FEEL SHAME TOO, SO YOU MUST STOP RUNNING AWAY AND FIGHT!" he waited silently for 5 seconds but received no reply

"THIS IS RIDICULOUS THE MIGHTY QUEEN BERLY AFRID OF A MONKEY, YOU SHOULD ATTACK ME NOW WHILE I LOW ON POWER! REALLY I'M ALMOST OUT OF GOLDEN CRYSTAL POWER AND THEN I'LL BE POWERLESS TO STOP YOU!" he paused again "IT'S POOR LITTLE TRUNKS AL BY HIMSELF!"

He shot up into the air, looked around, and shot one big blast at towards the ground.

As the blast from Trunks blew apart the ground Beryl was no in plain sight of everyone.

"What a mess." TJ said, as he looked at what was left of the city.

"It looks like I'm too late. I should've gone back a little further.

"Both Dad and the others, as well as the Desias, are no longer here. The city is a mess; I wonder what exactly happened here. Man, I can't believe that it's already over. I thought Dad with proper prepare time would make a difference against those monsters! You were my only hope, Dad, but I guess I was destined to handle this alone.

"He didn't get much more time to ponder those depressing thoughts as he just then sensed something off to his right. "Wait a second. I can feel some power levels over there. There huge! The fight must still be going on. So, they're fighting in a different place. Awesome, it's not too late, there's still a chance!" And with that thought in mind, he took off in the direction he could sense a battle going on.

"Down there." TJ mumbled to himself, as he stopped at the crater that was made before.

TJ could keep the surprised look off his face as he looked at what he saw. What he had found the head of Android 18,

but to Trunks, this was an Android he had never seen before, and it was confusing him.

"Oh boy, what is this? I've never seen it before! This isn't one of the Desias that killed everyone. What is everyone else fighting against? Oh man, what's going on?" He wasn't given any more time to ponder what was going on, when an explosion went off not too far off from where he was currently standing, off to his right. "I must have gone to far back I have to stop them. The fight is still going on."

With that thought, he took back off into the sky, heading in the direction of the battle once more.

Beryl climbed out of the hole Serenity had kicked her into. "I don't understand!" she said, frustrated. "I know for a fact that the weak princes of the moon's abilities could not have possibly improved this much!"

"You might have been accurate," said Trunks, "if we hadn't been warned of your arrival five years ago. We've been preparing for you, my friend."

"I just to let you know Serena's been training with me, had she not lost her sailor Cosmos power she'd be the strongest one her." said Trunks.

Just then, all the Z-Warriors and Sailor Scouts turned, sensing an approaching power. "Who is it?" asked Venus. Sailor Venus got her answer when TJ arrived.

Just then, Trunks recognized the other person. "TJ is back!" he blurted out in joy.

"Wait Mom don't!" yelled TJ

TJ watched in horror as Neo-Queen Serenity finish off Queen Beryl and the threat of the Desias was over.

"Yay we won." Said the Inner scouts celebrating.

"TJ what's wrong son." said Trunks. "Wait that's TJ?" asked everyone else.

"I could get her fast enough the Desias you were fighting weren't the Desias, the power and armor looked similar but it wasn't them, and Mom by killing Beryl you just released the real Desias." said TJ.

"TJ do you know where the other Desias are?" asked Gohan. "They'll appear right outside Crystal Tokyo's limits but you can't fight them." Said TJ. "We don't have a choice." said Trunks.

Trunks and the others all made it back to Crystal Tokyo where something that looked like a portal was opening. Trunks prepared to blast the portal before it opening completely.

"Don't do it!" TJ said, trying once more to get Trunks to see reason. "We should get out of here. We can't beat the Desias at your current power level!" And that didn't seem to make a difference at all.

"Stop it! You don't understand how powerful they really are!" said TJ

"Too late, if I don't fight them now then my family is as good as dead." Said Trunks

Waiting won't be necessary." Trunks said, as he fired off a shot at the portal, which opened it enough for the Desias to step out. Once the dust settled, they had a clear view of what the Desias were.

First their was the muscle, he was a big guy, about 7'1 and 400lbs of pure muscle this guy had no fat anywhere on his body, He wore a blood red set of armor and had matching eye color. His hair was long but was pulled into a ponytail and he had a beard that was the brown like dirt matching his hair color. The first Desias was know as Tank.

Next was the Beauty. She had long blonde hair hair and honestly looked like a life sized Barbie doll. It was even worse when we found out that the name she went by was Barbie. Barbie wore violet purple armor and matching lipstick with her cold ice blue lifeless eyes. She was 5' 10 and 130lbs.

Then their was Barbie's brother the leader. The leader called himself Jack and just as cold as his younger sister. He wore sky blue armor and had black hair but it was cut short almost the same length Trunks and Darien's hair length. His eyes were black almost like staring into a black hole, he was 6'1 and about 240lbs and also like his muscle and sister all muscle no fat.

Trunks and the Desias all shared a look at each other and the real battle was about to begin. "So this must be the one Bejita told us about." said Jack. "He is nice looking if you ask Me." said Barbie. "Too bad he has to die." said Tank.

"If we let the Desias walk free, it will be the end of all of us!" TJ said angrily, as he went Omni Super Saiyan.

.

The next thing the saiyan did, was power up to his max and fire his most powerful attack off.

"Get down!" Xicor yelled, as the saiyan unleashed his attack at the Desias.

The result of the attack being a rather huge explosion.

While everyone else took cover Trunks continued to stare as he prepared for the fight of his life.

_That won't work. Trunks thought. I tried it before. _

_There is only one way this can end.  
_

**Well chapter one of The Desias arc is done let me know what you think. And yes theirs a reason Leairo's power is so high and Mina's is kind of low.**

**Read and Review.**

**Trunks: 950,000,000**

**Omni SSJ Trunks: 950,000,000,000**

**Goten: 880,000,000**

**Gohan: 905,000,000**

**Xicor: 1,005,000,000**

**Leairo: 300,000,000,000**

**TJ: 500,000,000**

**Omni SSJ TJ: 345,000,000,000**

**Sailor Mercury: 400,000,000**

**Sailor Mars: 410,000,000**

**Sailor Venus: 335,000,000**

**Sailor Jupiter: 415,000,000**

**Sailor Uranus: 425,000,000**

**Sailor Neptune: 425,000,000**

**Sailor Pluto: 430,000,000**

**Neo-Queen Serenity: 540,000,000,000**

**Desias 17: 35,000,000,000**

**Desias 18: 30,000,000,000**

**Desias Beryl: 20,000,000,000**

**Jack(less than 1/3): 350,000,000,000**

**Barbie(less than 1/3):340,000,000,000**

**Tank(less than 1/3): 325,000,000,000**


End file.
